Trouble
by LostInTranslation12
Summary: Snowie's family moved her across the country for no good reason. Jon was just trying to survive the best he could. It was only by chance they met that fateful night. She found her guardian angel. He found his reason to live.
1. Chapter 1

**As a reminder Two Hearts will continue just not now. shieldslaveofjustice01220 don't threaten the author we can withhold vital information. And now if you're looking a good story head over to my girl shieldslaveofjustice01220 :D**

It had been a long day. Jon sighed and looked at the clock on his bedside table, the green glowing lights showed half past eight. He still had homework to finish before the next day. He knew he should have started earlier but he'd lost track of time at the comic store waiting for his package to come in. He looked at the unopened brown nine by nine box and grinned. It was worth it, he thought closing his math book. Screw it he was hungry and maybe he could talk Hanna, his best friend, into finishing it in the morning.

He laughed to himself walking down the stairs to the kitchen, that girl was going to kill him one of these days he just hoped it wasn't with math. He hadn't heard the door open or close since he'd been home so he knew his mom wasn't home yet not that she'd be in before one or two anyway. His sister had been home when he got there but she'd left with her boyfriend. He swore she should just stay gone, if only for her own sanity. The state had already taken Carly so why not just leave him all alone? He thought. Jon studied the contents of the fridge and sigh, good old mom either had a bad night or had forgotten to buy food. He climbed a chair to reach the top of on cabinet and took down an old coffee can. Grabbing a fifty he jumped down, grabbed his hoodie and walked out into the cool night breeze.

He had seen a moving van at the house across the street when he'd got home that afternoon. He was still wondering why the hell anyone would move into the neighborhood, must be from out of state, he decided, no way any one would willing live here. Tonight the van was gone and lights shone bright in the windows except one. He took a double take, even cocking his head to the side before he realized there was a person climbing out of the window. He decided food could wait he wanted to see who the new neighbor was sneaking out of their house was, so he leaned against a broken light pole and waited.

She had never snuck out of her house before so she could only hope she was doing it the right way. She didn't really know what she was doing or where'd she go, it didn't matter her mom was at work and her sorry excuse for a stepdad was drunk on Mad Dog 20/20 again. No way was she sticking around and listening to how horrible she was. She never believed him he was always telling her how worthless she was and how she'd never be good at anything. She was good at something though she could throw a punch pretty good and she wasn't all too bad at school. She didn't like school but at least she was good at it.

She stuck her head over the roof of the porch and looked over into the large picture window, yep there he was sitting there like the king he wasn't still drinking. She grabbed the ledge and holding on tight flipped herself over the railing landing with a soft thud in the dried up flower garden. Oh yea, she smiled, she was good at gymnastics too. She took one final look at the house to make sure he hadn't heard her then started walking, pulling her hood off her head.

It was a girl! Jon stood still in amazement. Not his age maybe a year or two younger. Little kids didn't sneak out of their houses, did they? He stood there for a minute longer until he seen which way she went. Oh shit, he thought running after her. Going down that alley would put her smack dab in Cactus Jake's corner and then into the corner where his mom worked and the drug dealers.

"Hey! You! Girl, stop!" He called as he ran. He smiled when she did stop and turned around with her fists raised. "I'm not going to hurt you. Gees. But if you go that way you could get hurt."

She looked back over her shoulder then back him, weighing the pros and cons. "How do you know?"

"Because I've lived here a long time. I know where the creeps hang out." His stomach growled. "But I also know where the good places to get food are at too and arcades."

"So?" She questioned. At least she'd put her fists down not that he was scared but it made him feel bad that he scared her.

"So…So I'm hungry but I'd feel bad about leaving you out here alone. So if come to Big Belly with me I'll buy you something and we can eat. And you can tell me why you snuck out of your house."

She looked at him. He was older than her but not by much and he acted genuinely concerned for her safety. She thought it over then heard a gunshot somewhere close by and without meaning too she jumped toward him. He put his arms around her protectively.

"It was only a car backfiring." He said trying not to laugh. "I guess this means you'll be taking me up on that offer?"

She stepped away from him. "Sorry. Yeah I'll go with you."

"Cool. Come on." He started walking in the opposite direction. "I'm Jon by the way."

"Snowie." She said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**caz21 glad you like it ****J**** shieldslaveofjustice01220 Lol I already have it planned in my head girl don't worry it'll be back I promise maybe in a week or so :D and you're welcome**

**Another shorty sorry they will get longer as the story goes on but I needed the flow to get going :D**

They were setting at a picnic table in the arcade/dinner when he suddenly thought that he actually knew nothing about her. He watched her eat her burger. He could tell she was trying not to scarf it down but he didn't know the half of it, not really.

When she took a bit of her fries he said, "You do know it's not going to run away, don't you?" He smiled.

She dropped her burger, swallowed the mouth full and with a horrified expression replied, "I'm sorry. I did realize I was that hungry."

He seen her eyes she was hiding something. "Well unpacking all day I guess would make a person starved." He chose to ignore what he seen in her dark eyes. "Where are you from, anyways?"

She adverted her eyes but when he went on she was grateful. "Oklahoma." She answered taking a drink of her soda. "Live here all your life?"

He smiled. "Playing twenty questions are we? Yep all twelve years of it."

"I guess. She smirked and looked at the Nightmare before Christmas watch she was wearing. "Oh no! My mom's going to be home any minute and she doesn't kill me my step dad will."

"Then I guess we better get going." Jon stood up and she followed him.

"You don't have to go with me."

He turned and gave her a funny look. "No way am I letting you walk the streets in the middle of the night alone. Come on, Snow. I know a short cut."

Snowie studied him as they walked down a darkened ally. He would be handsome when he got older not that he wasn't cute now, but in a different way he was still baby faced almost. She was so lost in thought that when he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the left she almost screamed.

"Sorry but you didn't hear me. We're here." They were standing in his backyard.

He didn't let go of her hand the entire walk across the yard she decided she liked it but not in a romantic way she would Nick Carter or Edge but platonically. She felt safe with him. She started at that thought. Safe? With a boy she barely knew? Man her brain was fried. He forced his backdoor open with force and listened before he led her in. It was a bad house really sure it was ran down but it was clean which was always a good thing so she didn't understand why he'd paused. He led her to the front door. As he pulled it open her step dad was walking out of the house yelling her name. She squeezed Jon's hand.

"Does he hit you?" He asked almost angrily.

"No, he's just an asshole. I hate him so bad. And when he's drunk he's worse." She looked at their hands and loosened her grip. "I should go."

He let go of her hand but walked across the street with her. She didn't just hate him she was actually afraid of him. Jon looked at her in the light overhead her eyes had gone cold and hard and he missed the sparkle and laughter in them. He didn't know if he believed her about her step dad not hitting her or not but for her mood to change that fast he knew something was up.

"Where have you been?" Matt got in her face.

She inhaled the stale smell of liquor from his breath. "I was just out making new friends. You were watching TV when I told you I was going out. Sorry if you didn't hear me."

Jon tried not to look surprised as he was supposed to be the example of the new friend. He saw Matt eyeing him and he didn't like it. "Hi ya." He said trying to keep the bile out of his throat. He didn't like this guy at all.

"And you are?" Matt asked in a voice that said he really didn't care.

"I'm Jon I live across the street. I'm sorry I kept Snowie so long we were playing with my dog."

Now it was her turn to be shocked but she was grateful he'd caught on to her plan. "Matt I said I was sorry. Can I go now?"

"Fine." He hissed at her.

She turned to Jon. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah absolutely." He said before he turned to walk away.

She walked into the house and ran up the stairs to her bedroom. "Jon?" She called

Jon stopped and turned back to Snowie's house. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"Not really but cool. Hey where do you go to school at?" She was sitting on the roof now.

"Center Junior. Why?"

He could see her smile from where he stood on the curb. "Just wondering. See you there?"

She hoped he say yes. She didn't want to impose but she needed a friend right now. Going to a new school was terrifying by itself but to know there was someone there that would say hi at least was comforting.

"Yeah. But I'll meet you here at seven and we can walk together. Oh and Snow, wear a bigger coat."

She smile more than she should have. "Okay. Thanks Jon."

Snowie watched him go. When she seen headlights she ducked back in the shadows. Her mom was off for the night, time to go play family. She sighed and crawled back through her window. She took one look back to see Jon sitting on his front porch. Why hadn't he gone in?

Jon walked back to his house only to hear banging and loud music coming from the other side of the door. Damn, he thought as he set on his steps. Headlights blinded him for a moment then turned into the driveway across the street. He looked back up at what he thought was Snowie's window and sighed. Did her mom know she was afraid to be alone with her step father? He hated that thought as he climbed the lattes on the side of his house to his window.


	3. Chapter 3

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 this is going to be one of 80+ chapter ones so hang with me I promise it'll be Good ;)**

Snowie woke with a start at the blaring of the TV in her mother's bedroom down the hall. She groaned and looked at her clock. Jerk, she thought. It was only 5:40 a.m. why was he such an ass? Probably because her mom had left earlier and he was just doing it to be mean. Her stomach growled so she got up slowly so the bed wouldn't squeak. Opening her door a crack she peeked out wondering where the psycho was. He wasn't in the hall so she ventured out. As soon as she reached the stairs she heard the shower start up. Good. She could eat before he came down and make it look like all the eggs were still in the mountain piled on top of the plate. She hated eggs but it was early in the morning when her mom left for work she hated to bother her. But if he was home she couldn't cook.

She finished off the last bite when she heard Matt coming down the stairs. She quickly washed her plate, dried it and set in the dish strainer. She grabbed a juice bottle and a pop tart in record timing. When she turned from the fridge he was standing by the microwave, looking at her suspiciously. What? She wanted to ask but kept her mouth shut. He took out the plate and set down at the table ignoring her. Snowie took the opportunity to walk, almost run from the room. Jogging up the stairs she decided she'd go for a quick run. She liked running when she couldn't be in gymnastics it kept her nimble and fast. Dressing quickly in thick yoga pants and a hoodie to match she threw on her bright Nikes and raced down the stairs. She hadn't meant to but she ran square into him. His coffee mug went flying.

"You stupid little fool! Clean it up!"

"I'm not a fool nor stupid. And if you wouldn't stop at the end of the stairs maybe I wouldn't have ran into you." She pointing these things out. Then walked off not giving him the satisfaction of having the last word. She walked back into the living room carrying a towel. She threw it down on the spilt coffee. "There." She said turning and walking out the door.

She seen men leaving Jon's house. Strange he didn't mention having a dad last night. Snowie let it go as she picked her pace. She crossed the road and her step dad almost hit her. She forced a fuck you back down her throat. When she looked up he motioned for her to step closer. Why? She thought. So you can try to hit me again? No thanks. She ignored the gesture hoping he would think she hadn't seen it.

"Snowie Monroe Davison! Get your ass back here!" He called as he jumped out of his truck.

"What?" she yelled.

"You know what!"

She took a breath and gave up he wouldn't let this go. She walked toward his truck. "What do you want?" she asked coolly.

"For one don't speak to me like that. I am your father and you will show some respect." She balled her fists. "And for two I want you to stay away from that kid."

"For one, Matt." She spit his words back at him. "I might only be twelve but even I know respect has to be gotten to be given. Oh and no way are you my father." She let that sink in. "And for two I will not stay away from the only friend I have here."

"Get away!" He yelled jumping in his truck and taking off.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air. Then looked at her watch. "Oh man." She took off at a dead run. She was going to be late. Yep. As her house got into her vision Jon was setting on the curb waiting. "Hi Jon!" She called passing him and headed for the door.

"Hi Snow. What are you doing?" He ran to meet her.

"I went for a run then Matt stopped me, yelled at me and now I'm late." She gave him a quick rundown. "Come on in."

"You know class doesn't start until eight right? You have plenty of time it's only seven." He said sitting down in a chair in the living room.

"What are you doing? If he forgot something and came back to find you here he'd kill us both. Come on." She walked up the stairs.

"Um."

"Jon I'm not kidding. That's one thing he yelled about. Me and you." She wanted to slap herself. "Not that there is a-me and you." That wasn't helping. "Oh. Well you know what I mean."

He laughed and jogged up the stairs. When he reached the room she had disappeared in he felt like he was dropped into a sea of band and wrestling posters. He knew he liked her. "You like wrestling?"

"Love it. When he's not home I get to watch but well never mind, you know." She disappeared again into a door. He assumed it was her closet. When she came out he knew he'd assumed right.

Snowie was dressed in almost too baggy black jeans and a lime green tank top. She pulled her ponytail out and brushed her hair out letting it fall to her mid back. She put bracelets on her wrists to match and black Chuck Taylors. At the very end she added an army green jacket. She grabbed her bag pack from a chair.

"Well what do you think?" Her expression said she really didn't care but her eyes said she actually did care what he thought.

"Looks great. This coming from a kid wearing ripped jeans and a hoodie that's seen better days though so not sure." He said jokingly.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Let's go, Goofball."

They walked down the street away. Then he spoke up. "We might have to run."

"Why it's not even seven thirty yet? We're not going to be late."

He twisted his mouth. "Trust me, okay?"

She looked in his eyes as seen an emotion somewhere between fear and survival. "Okay, Jon. I trust you. But why are we going down this way?"

"Good. Because it's the only way to get to school on time without a car."

"Oh." She said and sudden got a chill. She took his hand and he squeezed hers.

"Snowie?"

"Yes." She answered in a whisper.

"If I told you to run and you had to leave me would you?" He asked looking at her in the most sincere way.

"Not if I had another choice. I don't leave friends behind."

"That's not what I asked." He replied.

"Well that's what I'm saying."

"Fine."

They made safely and without incident down the street. Once they reached the school they stopped by the office. He told her good luck and that he would see her at lunch and introduce her to some people. He ran off at the bell and she took a deep breath and walked into the office. The lady behind the desk looked her up and down then smiled. She clothes were dress code appropriate she'd made sure of that when she'd received the school's handbook for students.

"I'm the new girl. Um…I was told to stop by this morning and get my schedule."

"What's your name, Hon?" The secretary asked leaning over the countertop.

"Snowie Davison."

She gave her a funny look. "No Honey your real name. Not a nickname, you can go by one but for this I need your real name."

"That is my real name. Honest." Snowie said. "Snowie with I. E. Monroe Davison. It's my real name."

"Oh I'm sorry." She smiled. "Yes I see it here now. You are to meet Dr. Morgan in just few minutes. He'll provide your amplitude test"

"A test? What kind of test?" Snowie was very confused. A test on her first day. She was good but not that good.

"Dr. Morgan will explain everything. Just have a seat, Dear."

Snowie set in the hard chair feeling like she was in trouble. She heard a bell let out its screech and doors flying open. Some kids ran in and out of the office. Jon walked by and seen her sitting in the office looking as bored as she could get. He had to drop Mrs. Jenkin's role card off anyways.

"Hey Snow White." She looked up.

"Really?" She laughed.

"You looked bored thought I'd amuse you." He said sitting beside her.

"In trouble again Jonathan?" The secretary asked him.

"No. I've got Mrs. Jenkin's role card and seen my friend." He answered.

She went on to ignore them. He asked. "Why are you still in here?"

Snowie shrugged. "She said something about a test. I don't know."

A woman with long black hair wearing a white button down and a black pencil skirt walked out of an office. "In trouble again, Jon?"

He laughed it off. "No Dr. Morgan."

"Well then get to class." She smiled at him.

"See ya later Snow." He ran off down the hall.

"Snowie Davison?" Dr. Morgan asked.

"Yes?"

"Come with me."

Snowie felt like she was being interrogated for something she hadn't done when she walked into the cold room. There was metal tables and chairs set up and some kids were already sitting, they all turned to look at her. One kid even snared at her as if she had insulted him by breathing the same air as him. She shivered.

"Am I in trouble?" She looked up at the doctor.

"No, Snowie. We have gotten your testing scores from your old school and it would seem as though you tested out of your age group." Snowie actually felt like apologizing. "So we need to test you and see what grade you fit into. Alright?"

"Um…Okay?" She followed Dr. Morgan to a table. The test and a few pencils were already waiting.

"I'll let you begin. When you finish take the test to Mrs. Lindsay at the front desk."

With that she turned heel and walked out of the room. Snowie set at the desk and took a deep breath she hated tests. They always made her feel stupid when she missed a question. But she sighed and opened the packet, the questions all seemed easy enough. In thirty minutes she was going back over the pages to make sure she'd answered them all.

"You're done?" Asked the boy with the snare. "It normally takes people an hour or more."

She didn't really like the kid he just had that air of rude jerk about him. "Yeah and I'm not most people."

She walked out and to the front desk. Mrs. Lindsay, the secretary, looked at her then at the clock on the wall. "That was fast. Are you sure you gave yourself time?"

"Yes. I even went back to make sure I had answered everything." Snowie answered. Why is everyone acting like it's such a big deal? She thought.

Jon was sitting in second period waiting for Hanna to stop yapping about some boy to Lisa so he could tell her about Snowie. Why he was so excited he had no idea. But he really liked her and not in a romantic way more like he the way he liked Hanna. Hanna turned to him.

"Okay Jon spill. You're really quiet." She said giving him a push on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry I don't want to talk about a guy." He said returning her shove. "I met someone yesterday."

Hanna and Lisa both faked shocked. "Jon Good met a person willingly." Toby, one of Jon's closest friends said.

"Ha. Ha. Yes I was even nice to her." He played along.

"A girl!" Hanna exclaimed throwing her hand over her heart. "Tell me he didn't say a girl, Toby."

Toby laughed, "He did indeed. Do we get to meet said girl?"

Jon just looked at them with stoic face. Why had he wanted to tell them again? "You guys are just messed up."

"Every take your seats, please." Miss. Myers called from the front of the class. She waited until everyone shut their mouths and fond seats. "Okay, before we get started for the day, we have a new student. Snowie Davison." Jon set up a little straighter. How was she in one of his classes? He knew she was younger than him so it didn't make sense. "Snowie before you take a seat, would you like to say something about yourself?"

She looked horrified, "Uh…no thank you."

Miss. Myers smiled. "Okay then I think there's an empty seat in front of Hanna."

The empty seat happened to be next to Jon. Hanna waved so she'd know where to go. Snowie walked over and Jon smiled. She smiled back and mouthed hi. Hanna and Toby giggled and he turned giving them both go to hell looks. He wanted to ask how'd she got in his class but couldn't until after class.

Finally the bell shrieked. "See ya at lunch Jon." Hanna called as she ran out.

"Hey Jon, if you're not too busy can I ask you something?" Snowie like she was almost ready for a breakdown.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked. "And how did you manage to get in seventh grade classes?"

She looked at him dumbfounded. "They made me take a test it said I should be in seventh so…here I am, I guess. But I have no idea where I'm going."

"Let me see your schedule. Biology with Sanders. That's my next class." The warning bell rang out. "Come on, she gets crappy if you're late." While they walked two halls down, he noticed something. "Hey are you stalking me?"

"What?" Snowie looked at him like he'd sprouted another head.

Jon laughed. "Almost all your classes are mine."

"Oh." She gave a half laughed. "I didn't make it up sorry not to bust your ego but I'm not stalking you."

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. New teachers, new classes, new peers, new everything; the only thing that stayed the same was Jon. For that she was grateful. Fourth period ended and Jon actually looked happy about it.

"What is that look?" Snowie asked as they walked out of the room.

"Lunch." He replied. "Come on, Snow White."

"You do love food don't you?" She commented as they rounding the corner and headed into the cafeteria.

He grinned and nodded his head. "Yep. There's Hanna." He grabbed her hand without thinking and drug her along behind him to where she was standing.

"Hey Bud. Saved your place." Hanna said. Then looked at Snowie "Hi."

"Snowie this is Hanna." Jon introduced them.

"Hi." Snowie said.

Once they got seated at a table. Hanna started asking the usual questions. "So where you from?"

"Oklahoma." Snowie replied swallowing a mouthful of horrible food. Cafeteria food was the same no matter where you went, she thought.

"Oh why'd you move here?" Snowie relayed the whole story. "That sucks. So I hope you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

"Gees Han lay off let the girl eat in peace." Jon told her. "Are you going to eat that?"

"Gees Jon are you the only person that can eat this junk?" Hanna pushed her tray towards him.

"I'm about to turn twelve." Snowie replied quietly.

"How'd you get in seventh?" Hanna asked and once again Snowie told her the story. "Wow, you must be super smart, then."

"Thanks."

"Hey Snow White, you gonna…."

"Here." She didn't even let him finish before she pushed her tray at him and laughed.

"Sorry about him. If you haven't figured it out yet the boy likes his food. No matter how gross. So what classed you got?" Snowie pulled out her schedule and handed to the other girl. "Hey the rest of these are with me and Jon."

Snowie looked at Jon. "You weren't kidding."

"Well except seventh we have gym together and last when Jon has gym and we have English." Hanna contemplated. "But that's okay. You can hang with me if you want."

"Sure if you don't mind a tag along."

Once again Snowie felt the day buzzing by. Hanna turned out to be actually pretty cool and she took to her after she warmed up to her. Jon met up with them at Hanna's locker only long enough to tell them he'd meet them in front by the water fountain after school. She had yet another teacher demand she say something about herself. Who cares? She thought.

"I'm Snowie. Yes that's my real name and obviously I'm new here." She set back down.

Hanna laughed. "Well that went better than before."

"Well gees. What do they want a five-point report?" She said and started to laugh.

The minutes ticked by slowly. The class was the same as any other, nouns, verbs and other words that she really had never figured out what they were or where they went in sentences were thrown around. And then bam it hit! The teacher Mr. Kandinsky passed copies of a screen play for Romeo and Juliet around. She and Hanna shared a terrified confused look.

"As I seen from some of your faces you're rather confused. Well as you all know this is the time for the schools theatrical production. Last year each student took a vote and Romeo and Juliet was the winning play." He paused. "Now you're getting it, aren't you? Yes well as every year every seventh grade student is required to audition for a part of their choosing."

Snowie tossed a rolled up piece of paper at Hanna. 'Well I wasn't here last year. No fair I'm NOT even supposed to be in this grade :(' Hanna tried to contain her laughter as she wrote back 'sorry sucks to be you'

"That wasn't nice" Snowie whispered and tried not to giggle.

The bell rang. "Okay guys auditions are to be held last period in the auditorium on Friday. So instead of coming here you'll go there."

As she and Hanna walked out of class they heard fighting and someone yell the names of two boys one of them being Jon. "Oh no! Come on!" Hanna raced down the hall with Snowie right behind her. Sure enough it was their Jon and the boy she remembered from that morning. He looked worse than Jon but he was also bigger so that could cause issues for Jon later. Two of the coaches finally pulled them apart.

"Both of you go to the office! The rest of you get out of here." One coach, the one she had had, said before blowing his whistle.

Hanna grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side. "Come on, Jon normally doesn't mess with Heath. Let's go find out what happened." She pulled her to a back door and around the side of the building. "Jump up there but quietly."

They stood on old wooden boxes and peered through Dr. Morgan's office window. "Jon. Heath. What happened? I thought we'd discussed the two of you staying away from each other, because this happens most of the time."

"Oil and water, on fire." Hanna whispered close to her ear.

"He started it." Heath was more than willing to throw Jon under the bus and if a train was handy he'd push him there first.

"Oh. And how was this?" Dr. Morgan set on her desk arms crossed.

"Well he…he…"

"Jon would you like to refute his claim?"

"Not really. I mean I didn't start anything. He's the one that said something about my mom and deserved the first punch too. But I really don't have anything to say, just give me my punishment so I can leave." Jon slouched in the chair.

"Well I should do that. But I think something new is in order here. As both of you know the play is just around the corner and you already have to audition for a part but you will both be doing whatever needs to be done or you are directed to do for the sets. Do you understand?"

"I can't…I…"Heath stuttered out again.

"Not one with words is he?" Snowie whispered to Hanna.

Jon had the surprising answer though. "Fine better than being at home anyways. Can I please go now?"

She dismissed Jon. Hanna and Snowie rushed around to meet him. He caught both of them with a double clothes line taking them down to the ground softly. "Jon!"

He laughed and raised up to his knees. "Haha! You think I wouldn't see you Hanna Banana?"

"Don't call me a banana Jonny Boy." She mocked him. "And we just wanted to know what had happened."

"It was all her idea." Snowie said setting up. When Hanna looked at her she stuck out her tongue. "Well it was but I didn't protest it any."

Jon shoved himself off the cold ground and then offered them each a hand. "I could see that, Snow White. So you need to get home?"

She looked at her watch, Matt would be getting home and her mom wouldn't be home until late. "No. I'm good."

"Cool."

They started walking in the opposite direction then the one they had come to school. She didn't mind so she didn't bother asking why. But she could also have walked herself home. Jon and Hanna pointed out the good places to eat or shop at along the way. They reached a place called Comic Mania. And Jon's eyes lit up a little more.

"Hey Jon! Did your box come in yesterday?" A cheery blonde behind the counter asked.

"Yeah I haven't gotten time to open it but I waited around yesterday for it."

"Great!" She said going back to painting her nails.

They walked to the back. "The new magazine should be in."

"What magazine?"

Hanna let out a fake groan. "Don't get him started, Snow! Please I beg of you."

"Oh shut up. The new wrestling mag, Snow."

They spent about an hour wondering the aisles and read any comic or magazine they found interesting. Finally Jon said he was hungry so they went to the same little place he'd taken her to the night before. They ate and then played in the arcade until Hanna decided it was time for her to get home. They walked her a few more blocks and then headed to their block.

"So how was your first day?" Jon asked as they walked.

"Fine. Thanks for introducing me to Hanna she's great." Snowie really meant that she'd really only had one or two friends back home and they weren't really her friends she had a feeling they just let her hang with them.

"She's the best. I don't know what I would do without her."

"Your own homework?" She laughed.

"Ugh don't say that!" He shoved her lightly. And she pushed back. "So are you really that smarted or did you fake the whole test thing?"

"You doubt my brain?" She freighted shock. "No I'm actually scary good at stuff. Like I hate school but I'm really good at it."

"Oh." He thought for a minutes. "So when's your birthday?"

"Twenty questions again?" She laughed. "October thirty-first."

"No way! Really?"

"Yep. Strange name to fit the strange birthday I know."

He stopped and looked at her. "No I think it's actually cool. Way better than mine."

"When's yours?" They began walking again.

"December seventh."

"Not far off then."

"No neither is yours. Just a few more weeks." He said.

They came to Broker St. the same street he'd freaked her out about that morning. "Are you sure there isn't another way?" she could hear people talking and yelling.

"Nope. If someone talks to us just keep going." He warned and took hold of her hand. He didn't know why but knowing he had her by him made him feel better. Then he seen the worst sight he could think of: the gay guy who always tried to hit on him and steal his money and his mom. He looked at Snowie. "Hey Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"Run!" Still holding her hand he took off at a dead run. He was actually surprised when she kept up with him.

When they rounded the other corner she slumped against the wall of the building. "Why did we have to run?"

He gulped in air. "Uh…" He hadn't thought of that. He heard his name being called from the way they had come. "I'll exp…"

"Jonathan Good!" His mom stepped around the corner. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh…hey mom." He wanted to die right then.

"Don't you 'hey mom' me. You didn't come home last night." She scowled him.

He laughed bitterly. "How would you know? And by the way I did too."

Snowie had stayed quiet the entire conversation tried to pull her hand from Jon's but he reaffirmed his grip. So she sighed and resigned to stand there. He had gone home, she thought. She'd see him climb up the side of his house. His mom noticed her for all his best attempts to keep her behind him.

"Who is this? Hanna is much taller if I remember correctly." His mom stated.

Snowie took charge she had reason to fear her step father but not this woman and she was a little mad at the way she talked to Jon. She still couldn't get him to let go of her hand so she stepped sideways. "I'm Snowie. We just moved in across the street and Jon and I go to the same school."

"Oh." Before she could say anything else a car pulled up and honked. "I won't be home tonight, Jon. Tell Annie if you see her." With that she sauntered away.

Jon looked at Snowie. "I'm sorry."

She got the sense he said that a lot. "Don't do be. Not your fault, Jon."

He looked at her harder yet softer at the same time. His blue eyes softened like it was the first time he actually believed it. "Hey well. Still sorry she was such a…" He searched for a word.

"Piece of work?" She offered.

"Yea." He let go of her hand and ran it through his hair. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

As they walked up to his door they could hear loud music. He looked at her and drew her toward the chair on the porch. "Stay here." If it was his sister and her boyfriend it would be okay to take her in but if it was still the moron he'd found asleep on the couch this morning he wasn't risking Snowie. He opened the door slowly.

"Hey bro!" Annie called.

"Come on." He help out his hand to Snowie. "Hey sis! Mom said she wouldn't be home tonight."

"Shocker." Offered up Annie's Boyfriend. And Annie laughed.

"You leavin'" He asked her.

"No. Why you wanna make out with your girlfriend?" She joked.

"She's not my girlfriend." He said a little annoyed but didn't let go of Snowie's hand. "This is Snowie, her family moved in next door."

"Hi Snowie!" Annie said. "Gees bro chill I was only kidding. But no I'll staying in tonight. Are you?"

He looked at Snowie, she'd said her step dad would be gone to a bar for a while and her mom wouldn't be home until late. "No, just came to grab something. See ya."

They rushed to his room. He picked up the little box and turned to smile at her. "What is in there?"

"Come on we can go to your house and I'll show you."

They ran out of the house without stopping. Once in her house they heard noise from the kitchen. She looked panicked but kept walking toward the noise. "Mom?" She said when they reached the kitchen.

"Hi, Baby. How was school?" Her mom turned around from the stove.

"It was fine. Got pushed up a grade. What are you doing home?"

"That's great! We'll go out on my day off to celebrate. I took an extra hour for lunch so I figured I'd make you a decent diner. Who's your friend?"

"Oh yeah! Mom this is Jon. Jon this is my mom Hope."

"Hi Jon." Hope smiled big.

"Uh…hi, ma'am."

"Well this will be ready in about twenty minutes. But I have to go or I'll be late so don't forget, please."

"Okay, we'll stay in here until it gets done." She hoped Matt wouldn't get home until after they ate or at least had time to grab a plate and go to her room. "Bye!"

"Bye, Hon. Jon it was nice meeting you." With that Hope walked out of the house.

They set in silence for a long moment. She felt a little guilty that his mom had been a horror and hers had been sweet. And Jon had a confused look like he figured she was just being nice to be nice and he didn't know how to feel about it. A steaming hiss came from the stove.

"Oh no!" She found a pot holder in a drawer and took the pan off the stove. "Oh I hope it doesn't taste burnt! If it does I'll have to fix something else in a hurry."

Jon found a spoon in another drawer dipped it into the stew and pulled out a bite. He blew on it then stuck the spoon in his mouth. "Yum! Not burnt."

"You ate three trays of cafeteria food, Jon" She grabbed the spoon. "Like I'd trust your food standards." She took a bite. "Mmm…needs some salt but it's really good. If you want to grab our stuff I'll get us two bowlfuls and we can go to my room and eat. And you can show me what's in the box."

They had just shut the door to her room when Matt came in the front door. They stayed quiet for a long time then heard the door slam shut. Snowie jogged to her window and looked out. When she turned around her face flooded with relief.

"He gone again?"

"Yes." She said sitting back down on her bed. "Ok I've fed you, now what's in the box?"

Jon smiled so wide she thought for a minute he'd stay that way. Even though when he smiled she liked him a little more but poor Jon to be stuck like that. "Alright I've saved and begged my sister for the rest of it. In this box is the Godfather of wrestling videos." He opened the box dumped it on her bed.

Her eyes grew huge. There was literally eighty or more videos now spayed across her bed. "Oh my gosh! Jon! Can we watch them?"

"You got a VCR?" He grinned.

"Yep and my own TV." She jumped off the bed and went into her closet. Snowie came back out rolling a TV cart with a VCR on the bottom. She plugged it into the outlet across from her bed and then looked at Jon smiling. "They're your videos. So you can do the honor of getting one ready while I change clothes."

"Alright." He hopped up and started stacking the videos next to the TV. "Which one first?"

"I don't care." She replied stepping back out of the closet and closing the door. "I know the answer but you want something to drink?"

He popped one in the VCR. "Sure whatever you got. Hey I'm going to run home right quick and change my clothes I think I have blood on my shirt."

"Okay sounds good to me. I'll pop some popcorn while I wait."

Jon left and ran across the road to his house. The lights were still on and Arron's car was still parked in front. He snuck to his room and changed into track sweats and a clean long sleeved shirt. He was in the middle of throwing his shoes back on when he heard the front door crash open. He listened then heard his mom. So much for not bringing the party home, mom, he thought. He heard her down the hall in Annie's room. She was asking about him.

"No I haven't seen him since this afternoon. He did his homework and said he was going to the park."

He jumped into his mangled bed and turned to face away from the door. Please let her leave, please. He didn't want to deal with her and if her stupid scum of a boyfriend was with her he'd try and hit him again. Not like that wasn't knew but he tried to avoid it when he could. His door opened and he smelled the stale liquor and cigarettes on her breath when she leaned over him. He forced himself to breath deep breathes and not squint when the smell burned his lungs. She walked out turning off the light.

"He's asleep. I'm going out again." She stomped down the stairs.

He stayed lying there not wanting to move even after he heard a car pull off. No chance in risking it. Finally he opened his eyes and his light was back on. Annie stood in the door way. "The bitch is gone you can go back to your friend's now."

"Thanks Ann!" He hugged her.

"Don't say I've never done anything for you."

He hurried back across the street and up to Snowie's front door. He heard a popping coming from the kitchen so he went there first. "Hey Snow White's cooking for the men."

"There are knives here Jon, don't make me use one." She laughed. The microwave dinged. "Get pops out of the fridge and come on."

"Pops?" he asked confused. "The cereal?"

She laughed so hard she was holding the popcorn bag in one hand and her side with the other, "No goof ball! Pop as in drink, as in coke. You know like soda pop. I'm from Oklahoma remember? Even tea is pop, there."

She was still laughing as they walked up the stairs. "Come on it wasn't that funny." But now he was starting to laugh. She had that effect on him. She smiled he smiled she laughed he laughed. "Okay fine I'm a hoot."

She laughed more. "Stop I'm going to tear at the seams!"

"Well stop laughing dum-dum." He said pushing her.

She almost fell off the bed. "Hey!" she sobered. "Okay will you stop goofing around we have serious work to do."

They both sobered and he pressed play. She yawned three moves in and laid her head on his shoulder. He didn't stop her or say anything just laid his head on top of hers. He woke to screaming music a few hours later. She didn't move so he lifted his head and sought out the clock, it read 5:00 The he groaned and laid his head back down. They had somehow managed to switch their position he was laying behind her and she was tucked into him. The white noise from the TV was the only light. He looked at Snowie in its glow. He decided she was pretty now but she'd be a total knock out when she got older. She shivered and curled closer so he grabbed the coverlet and pulled it over the side of the bed wrapping it around them. They stayed that way until her alarm went off at seven.

**I know it seems they are moving a little fast for a twelve and thirteen year old but it's not in a sexual way I swear! It's just their relationship as friends is getting closer faster. There is a reason behind the madness I promise. **


	4. Chapter 4

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 well it's a long story let's just say that lol. I know I love sweet Jon don't worry he won't change…or will he? (evil laugh)**

Jon had gone home to change, Snowie was sitting on her bed finishing a pop tart when her mom came in. Snowie didn't know if she had seen them last night or if Matt had said something about what he had told her so she stayed quiet and chewed more than normal.

"Hey Baby. I know I don't have to tell you about boys, because we already had that talk but…"

Snowie was mortified to say the least. "Mom! I'm not into Jon like that and he isn't into me at all like that. Nor is he like that like that."

Hope Davison knew her daughter well and she laughed. "Honey all boys grow up to be the same when it comes to things like sex."

"Mother!" Snowie jumped up. "Oh. My. God! No. No. And more no. I'm only twelve and just no! Like I said Jon and I are just friends."

Hope laughed again. "Okay. Okay. Chill out kid. But you know the rules. As for him staying over I really don't mind so much I've heard stories at work." She smiled. "Never mind. Any ways I talked to Matt and he's agreed to drop the subject of you being friends with Jon."

"I know mom. No dating until I'm sixteen." Snowie replied. "Wait! You're fine with a boy staying here in my room alone?"

"Yes. As I said I've heard stories and if they are half as bad as what I'm told then the boy needs a better place to stay. Not saying it's heaven on earth here but better. Oh and if you want to invite him to come with us to the haunted houses, when we go to celebrate another grade push, you can." Hope hugged her daughter when the doorbell rang. "Okay that would be Jon and we both have to get going. Want a ride?"

"Sure." Snowie picked her backpack up from where she'd laid it the day before. A small note fell out of an open pocket. She picked it up and put in her jean pocket.

Her mom drove them to the school. Jon actually looked so grateful he wanted to cry. Snowie asked him if he wanted to go with them and after he accepted the offer they talked nonstop about which ones they could go to and which ones he thought were better. They were still talking about it when Hanna and Toby came in. Toby was just a hare taller than her with a flat personality, like he would either stab and laugh or crack a joke any moment.

"Hey you're the new girl." He said almost without emotion.

She stayed quiet debating how to address him.

"Oh I forgot you didn't meet her yesterday." Jon helped her out. "Snow this is Toby. He's good people."

"Hi."

"What are you too all chatty about?" Hanna asked taking her seat.

Snowie decided to ask if they wanted to come too, the haunted houses were either free or cheap and she didn't think her mom would mind two extra tag alongs. She looked at Jon and he gave her a wink that said he knew what she was thinking and smiled. So she asked them. Hanna was gong ho for the idea and after Jon told him just to say yes because he was going whether he wanted to or not, Toby agreed.

Once again the day passed in warp speed. Until it seemed to come to a standstill five minutes before last period. They were all let out ten minutes before bell so every student could get to the auditorium in time. What the teachers hadn't counted on was all most all of them actually showing up on time.

"Ugh! I'm so bored." Hanna whined. "Can't they just hurry up already?"

"Do you actually think whining will help the time pass?" Came a voice behind them.

"Yes Jon. Yes I do." Hanna said without turning toward him.

Toby hopped the seat on the other side of Hanna and Jon set in the aisle seat beside her. "How's it goin'?"

"You're really asking that?" Snowie looked at him like he was crazy.

Jon looked at her and his eyes grew wide. He leaned in so he wouldn't embarrass her. "Oh my god! You're so into this right now!" She stayed quiet. So he pressed. "Admit it you're going to be a little bummed if you don't get the part. Aren't you?"

She giggled. She really had no idea how he knew her so well. "Yes. Yes, okay? I happen to like the original play and maybe I'll disappointed if I don't get the part." He laughed out loud. "Shh…"

"I'm sorry but that is just cute." He playfully pushed her. "You little acting nerd."

"Really? You're a jerk." She pushed him back.

The speakers shrieked shutting everyone up and they all looked to the stage. Where the Choir and Theatrical teacher. Mrs. Williams stood. "Hello students. Ok here's how this is going to work. We had a bit of trouble last year with everyone actually picking their own parts, so this year we have decided to divide the room evenly. So boys on the left girls on the right." They all moved in order. "Now then one boy and one girl will come up and read for the part of Romeo and Juliet. Then from that we will pick the other parts and the leads."

Half the room had gone. Snowie, Hanna and Lisa, who'd she'd met in English, were quietly making fun of the others. Then it happened Jon's name was called. "Oh this is going to be good! Funny part is he'll mess up but in truth he's really good at speaking. He just doesn't do plays." Hanna told her.

"Um…Snowie? You're up, hon." Mrs. Dover said beside her.

Her eyes were as big as saucers. "Oh God." She whispered as she walked to the stage.

"Here's your lines." Mrs. Williams handed her a piece of paper.

Jon leaned in. "I thought you were good at this."

"I said I liked it not that I was good." She snapped. Her stage fright came out as anger.

He took her hand and winked. "It's in the scene." He explained. "You're okay. I'm right here and you want the part remember? Breathe Snow white."

"Whenever you're ready." They were prompted.

They said their lines and Jon actually did a really great job as did she. They took their seats and watched the last of the students repeat the same thing they had. Mrs. Williams got back on stage and asked the students to all stay seated while the teachers discussed and then they would be told their parts.

"I can't believe he actually did it!" Hanna exclaimed. "I mean really freaking did it! What did you say to him?"

Snowie laughed at her dramatics. "Nothing. After you told me he goofed it up on purpose I expected him to too."

Lisa chimed in, "I think he likes you, Snowie."

"No way!"

The speakers went off again. "Okay we have the results. I just want to say I was very pleased with all of you." Mrs. Williams rambled off her list. "For the role of Juliet, Snowie Davison."

"What?" Snowie tried to keep herself from screaming.

"And for Romeo, Jonathan Good."

"What?" Snowie clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing at Jon's sudden outburst.

"If the actors will please pick up your scripts. That is all and you can all leave. First dress rehearsal will be in a week and we will go over details then."

Jon was standing petrified outside by the water fountain. How had he ended up with the lead in the play? Why him? He'd only done it right for Snowie now he was stuck. At least if he had to do it, it was with someone he liked. His mind tried to reason but the teenage in him rebelled.

"Ugh!" he said closing his eyes.

"Hey Jon." He jumped at Hanna's voice. "Sorry. So why didn't you mess up? You always have before."

"I know but Snowie actually wanted to try for the part so I decided to read the lines right. If it hadn't been for that I wouldn't have said anything right, you know that, I didn't even do it for you in the fourth grade…."

He didn't really want to do it, she had known that much but hearing him say it kind of hurt. She tried reasoning with herself Hanna had told her he usually messed up on purpose, why was it such a big deal?

"…Who'd have thought they'd actually choose me." He said. "Where's Snowie anyways?"

She tried to stay out of sight but she knew when he'd seen her because a smile replaced the frown on his face.

"Hey Snow White!" He waved her over.

"Hey." She said trying not to sound distant.

"Hey Snowie." Hanna greeted her. "You guys want a ride home? My dad is picking me up today."

"No thanks." She said and felt bad when it came out sharper than she meant it too.

They heard a honk. "Okay then. See ya tomorrow!" Hanna said running off.

She and Jon didn't talk on the way home. When they got to her door she told him she would see him later and walked in her house. She didn't slam the door she didn't really know if she was mad at him, hurt or just what she was. She ran to her room and watched as he walked to his house and looked back at her house. She could see him and the look on his face was confused but hurt. She let the tear that had been trying to fall since her mom told her they were moving, yet again, to fall down her face.

She fell on her bed and sniffled her pillow smelled like him which only added to the guilt. "God. He's the only good thing about this place and now he'll probably never talk to me again. And I'm the one who sent him back to that place." Her mom had finally broke and told her some of the things she'd heard. She cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

Someone was shaking her. "Snowie?" Came the whisper again. "Come on wake up."

She opened her eyes. Her light was still off. She had a moment of panic set in. She set straight up in bed and looked around there was a figure standing by her bed. She almost screamed until the figure spoke at an almost regular tone.

"Snow it's me. It's me." Jon said trying to calm her fear.

She had already jumped off her bed. Hitting the light switch and flooding the room with light she said, "Jon? Oh my god! You almost gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry." He said guiltily. "I…well…" There was a loud crash from across the street and he jumped a little.

"No explanation needed." She knew that sound well had heard it in her own house a few times. Her mom couldn't keep Matt happy all the time or she was keeping Snowie from being hit.

She set back on her bed then looked at what she had on. If she was going to have to go back to sleep there was no way it would be in these clothes. She got up and went in her closet. When she came back out in black pants and a pink tank top Jon was resting back in her chair.

"Oh no that's not going to work. You can't sleep like that you won't rest."

"I've slept in worse." He replied.

She stared at him for a long moment wondering what that meant. "Come on. The bed is big enough for the both of us. It was last night and I'm sure it hasn't shrank." She got in under the covers. "Come on Jon."

He didn't say anything as he turned off the light and slipped into the bed beside her. Then he let out a sigh. "Hey Snowie?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you mad at me earlier?"

She turned over and faced him. "I don't really know. I'm sorry I was a jerk."

"Oh I thought it was because of what I said to Hanna."

"Oh." She tried to think of something to say but failed. He could read her like a book.

"It was wasn't it?"

"I might have over thought the whole you not really wanting to do thing." She admitted.

Jon stared at her for a minute. "Snow, did you not hear the-I only did it for you part?"

"You said if hadn't been for me." She quoted.

"Yea as in anyone else and I would have goofed the whole thing off."

Now she just felt more guilty and stupid. "I'm sorry. I should have been thanking you not acting like a total jerk. Forgive me?" she threw her arm across him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Please."

"Of course." He hugged her back. "Besides who else would I run lines with?"

They laughed and picked on each other about the whole thing and then he got serious. "Don't ever cry for me, Snow."

How did he know she had been crying? "I…I…"

"You're a horrible liar, you know that? I couldn't go home this afternoon so I decided to come over here and find out why you were mad. I heard what you said through the window." She stayed quiet a little embarrassed. "Like I said don't ever cry for me. And never feel sorry for me."

"I'm sorry." She felt like the apology was not only coming from her but from every bad thing that he had had to deal with in his life. It weighed heavy and hung in the air.

"Come on, get some sleep." He rolled over to face the wall. Snowie thought about turning toward the door but heard him sigh and decided instead to face him and put her hand on his back.

Jon awoke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He stretch out and felt a foreign object on his chest. He looked down to see a mop of dark hair. Snowie. He smiled and shook her. She mumbled about it being Saturday.

He couldn't help it he laughed out loud. "Yes and today is the day we go to the haunted houses."

She woke up instantly. "Oh gees! You really are trying to kill me!"

"Hey you were the one asleep on my chest. Not my fault." He laughed when she hit him. "I smell food."

"You could smell food from a yard away." She said standing up. Her foot hit a black bag. "What's this?"

"Oh it's my incase I have to stay away for a few days bag." He said in proud but simi-embarrassed voice.

She looked at him then picked the bag up. "Well now it's your at Snow's house bag." She smiled and tossed it to him. She noticed he actually looked relieved. "Come on. Let's go eat. Good thing is Matt is at work the whole day and mom didn't tell him our plans so he couldn't take off and ruin the day."

They ate and showered an hour later they were headed to Hanna's house. Jon got out to go get her but came back without her. "She has a stomach bug and can't go."

"Well maybe next time." Hope said with an encouraging smile. "Where to next?"

"Um…if you turn left up here and go down the street three blocks you'll turn right and Toby's house is on the left." Jon gave her the directions.

Toby couldn't go with them either. He had gotten grounded so he was house bound for a week. "Looks like it's just the two of you then."

They spent the day running around town going to every haunted house in Cincinnati and even in a few little towns around the area. Jon was playing the navigator for the places Hope didn't know how to get to. By the end of the day when they were eating dinner at a place he swore had the best food, she'd decided her daughter was right and he was a good kid. When they pulled into the drive way Jon thanked her and started to walk toward his house.

"Hey Jon, wait." Hope called after him. Snowie stood petrified not knowing what she'd say. Jon mirrored her fear. "It's nothing bad I promise. But if you are going to sneak into the house at night maybe use the front door? There's a spare key under the plant to the right."

With that she walked away leaving the two of them alone and staring at each other in shock. They simply looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say or do.

Jon spoke first. "I can honestly say that's a first. Nobody's ever given permission to sneak into their house before."

Snowie laughed even though she could tell he was dead serious. "Jon my friend, welcome to my world."

"You mind if I stay over tonight?"

"Nope but if we're going to make this a regular thing. You might want to get more clothes." She suggested.

"Sure thing."

He ran across the street. She stayed there watching him go. Then turned and walked into her own house. She knew her mom and hoped Jon knew how sincere she was that it wasn't just a hand out to a poor kid. She went into the kitchen where her mom was putting dishes away.

"Thanks for that." She hugged her.

"It was nothing. I don't want people to think something bad and call the cops and him get in trouble and like I told you the kid needs a better place. And he really is a good kid." The doorbell rang out. "Go see who that is."

Snowie ran to the door when the ringing continued. A woman, Jon's mom stood there and Jon stood behind her with a red mark on his face. "Hi." Snowie greeted her in what she hoped was a nonthreatening way. She looked at Jon and a silent I'll tell you later past between them.

"Is your mother home?" Kathy asked.

"Um…yeah. Come in." Snowie moved from the door. Kathy stepped around her and into the living room. Jon stopped by her. "You okay?" She whispered.

Hope came around the corner to see a new face. "Hi I'm Hope. And you are?"

Snowie jumped in to save the day…maybe. "Mom this is Kathy, Jon's mom."

"Oh hi. What can I do for you?" She looked at Jon's face but didn't say a word only looked at her daughter.

"Um while you talk I think we're going to go run lines in my room." She grabbed Jon's hand and pulled him along behind her.

They were finally in her room with music going and the door firmly shut when he broke his silence. He jumped off her bed and Snowie Jumped at his sudden outburst but hoped he didn't see. "I…" he flexed his fingers. "I hate them all."

She didn't know what to say but she understood perfectly well. She hated Matt so much it'd probably be her ticket to hell alone. She said the only thing she could. "Jon what happened?"

"My sister is a turn coat. She told my mom where I've been going at night and that I've stayed here more than once. Just because I forgot to cover for her yesterday. So I got yelled at I yelled back and that asshole hit me."

"Your mom?"

"No. Her boyfriend." He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't say anything to you."

She balked. "Say anything? I've been dying to ask about the other day and why you tried to hide me when we were walking home and what took you so long that night. Jon, I have one of the worst step dads in history of parenting I understand." She stood in front of him to make him stop pacing. "Never apologize for anything, if it's not your fault and you for sure didn't do it then never apologize."

He grabbed her in a hug. "You're wise beyond your years, Snow White."

She hugged him back. "What did you ever do without me?"

He was dead serious when he answered. "I don't know."

A few minutes later her mom knocked on the door. "Yeah?" she turned down the music.

Hope opened the door. "The coast is clear." She winked at Jon. "I settled your mother down and she said to tell you to at least clean your room and she'd be back later." He smiled at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

His eyes darted like he was trying to think of a good response. "Yeah I'm fine. Had…" He stopped but Snowie and Hope shared a knowing look the words he didn't speak were he'd had worse.

Hope let it go, she wouldn't push the kid. "Okay then yell if you need Ibuprofen or something. As for now I think you'd better go clean your room. Snowie can go with you and help." What she meant was Snowie could go so if they were still home maybe he'd catch a break.

When they walked into the house it was trashed. Beer bottles and other paraphernalia littered the living room. There was the remains of a glass table that looked like someone had been put through it. She didn't say anything she just stayed close to Jon. They got to his room the cleanest part of the house she'd seen yet today. She found herself wondering who had cleaned it the other day when he'd snuck her through it.

"Sorry about the mess. I gotta change shirts though this one is driving me nuts."

"No biggie." She heard a small ping and looked at the floor. A piece of glass landed from the hood of his jacket. "Jon, you were what broke that table weren't you?"

He looked down and refused to meet her eyes. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone okay? Not even Hanna." He had tried to keep Hanna out of the ugliness that was his home life. Snowie was too far deep to turn back now. He told her everything from the beginning to the end. She set there on his bed taking it all in. Once he'd finished he just set there looking at the floor.

Snowie had never heard anything so horrible. Sure there were always news reports but those weren't of somebody she knew. "I know you told me never to feel sorry for you but I can be mad for you?"

He looked at her and there was a small smile on his face. His one fear; that she would walk away after she found out how much of a screw up he was, hadn't happened. "You know I can't actually tell you how to feel, right?"

"I know. But while I want so badly to say I'm sorry I don't want you mad at me and at the same time I really want to hit your mom." She put her hand on his. "If we can survive shit parents alone, surely we can do it together."

They sped through cleaning his room and she convinced him to pack at least one more bag. They were back in her room just in time for Saturday night wrestling to come on. During a commercial break they went down to get food and cokes. Matt was sitting on the couch and said hi but that was it. She could live with that. They rushed their goods back up stairs. Later after showers that her mom insisted on they curled in bed watching Tales from the Crypt. They talked about wrestling, music, TV, and whatever else that came up. Both trying to forget the horrible truth he had told her earlier. It seemed to work because sometime around two am they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 I know I didn't want to write it :( oh my dear you never know **

Snowie was the first to wake the next morning. She was surprised to find she and Jon were facing different directions. She heard a knock on the door. Hope peeked in.

"If you guys want to get up and get ready we'll go get breakfast."

Jon stirred at the word breakfast. Snowie laughed, of course that would wake him up. But she was a little shocked her mom hadn't said anything about them sleeping in the same bed. But she wasn't going to bring it up. Having Jon next to her made her feel safe, a safe she hadn't felt in a long time.

They went to a small place and Hope told them she had to work but that she would give them the money to do whatever they wanted for the day as long as they promised to be where she told them to be at seven when she went to pick them up. They chose the mall. After breakfast hope gave them enough money to eat lunch, go to the arcade, movies at least twice if they hit the cheap place and extra if they wanted to buy anything. The day passed to fast but by four Snowie was feeling sick.

"You okay?" Jon asked handing her a coke.

They were sitting outside in the cool breeze. Jon had called her mom and told her what had happened and she was on her way. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he could feel how hot she was through the fabric of his hoodie. He wished Hope would hurry. Finally after what seemed like an eternity she pulled up and upon seeing her daughter rushed out of the car and over to them.

"Hi, mom." Snowie raised up.

Hope felt of her forehead. "Oh honey. You're burning up. Thanks for calling Jon."

"Yeah sure thing. I'm just worried about her. She was fine then just got really pale and ran to the bathroom. Maybe it's the stomach flu going around." Jon said as he opened the door for Snowie.

She laid in the backseat and he set up front but kept looked back at her. Her eyes were closed but he could tell she wasn't asleep. When they reached her house Hope asked him to get the door he ran ahead of them opening the door. He waited outside her room while Hope helped her change. It seemed cruel to make her have to stand in her closet. When he walked in she was curled on her side, shivering. He wished there was something he could do but he settled for sitting next to her stroking her hair.

Hope came back in with medicine and smiled. "Jon I think maybe it'd be best if you stayed at your house for a while. Just so you don't catch what she has."

"Yeah probably." He weighed getting sick or going home. "I'll check on you later Snow White." He kissed her cheek and walked out.

Hope followed him to the door. "If you need to you can come back. I just don't want you to get sick too."

"Yeah okay." He said.

"You really are a good kid, Jon. Thanks for taking care of her."

He said he'd come by tomorrow and check on her. The next day came and went as did the next week. He tried doing his same routine but it was like a piece of him was missing and he only felt whole for short time Hope allowed them to have together. He did anything to keep busy, he even did double homework so she wouldn't have to do it herself. He knew she wasn't his only friend he had Hanna and Toby but Hanna still had the bug and Toby was still grounded. His life sucked without her he decided.

**Short and sweet I know but it puts me in a good spot to go on. so don't hate to hard haha**


	6. Chapter 6

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 well thanks for that lol. **

It had been one of the worst weeks of her life. She had felt dead most of the time unless Jon was there but it wouldn't be long until her mom would tell him he had to leave. Then she would feel horrible whether guilt or sadness she couldn't tell. Luckily his mom had stayed away from home mostly so he was safe from her. She was getting to go back to school though so hopefully her mom would let him start staying longer. Or forever, she could live with that.

She was lying in bed watching music videos on MTV when she heard fighting coming from that direction. Snowie listened hearing what sounded like glass breaking or something hitting a wall between the yelling. She wanted to make it stop but tonight her mom had been called in to work an extra shift and Matt was gone, not that he probably would have done anything anyhow. The yelling continued for hours, she wanted to turn up the TV but the volume was already blaring, she wanted to stop hearing his name being cursed and screamed but she could even hear it in the kitchen as it echoing throughout the neighborhood. Her heart was breaking at each passing moment. She'd stop breathing at the sound of sirens praying that they would pass. The minutes ticked by as she waited her breathing hitched her pulse racing wanting to see him step out of that house.

Snowie decided to do laundry to occupy herself, if Jon knew she had basically heard the whole thing, unwillingly of course, he'd probably be mad to her or more upset than she sure he already was. She heard the front door slam and the dead bolt being thrown into place. She hadn't even realized the yelling had stopping until that moment. She slowly walked around the kitchen table, hoping it was him but ready to bolt if it was the guy that had been breaking into people's houses for the last few days. So call her paranoid she didn't care better safe than sorry. She took a breath and stepped into the doorway. Her breathing stopped all together when she seen him setting there against the door, blood and tears mangling his face.

"Jon?" She wanted to run to him but feared he'd spook easily so she stepped lightly.

He didn't look at her. He whispered, "Yeah?"

She fought to control her voice knowing he needed her strength. She fought to say the stupidest question a person could ask, 'are you okay?' of course he wasn't how could he be? To be honest she wasn't that okay and she'd only heard it. He looked up at her his eyes bluer yet darker somehow, it frightened her. Someone banged on the other side of the door. They both jumped. He whispered 'fuck'. But she had a plan. The banging continued.

"Police! Open up!" A voice called.

Jon stood and turned to the door. "No!" She whispered harshly. "Go hide Jon. I'll make them go away."

He looked at her strangely but quietly made his way up the stairs. He didn't go to her room though but headed in the opposite direction. She steeled her nerves and unlocked the door. The banging came again. She slid the chain lock into place though, buying him more time and her a little piece of mind. What if it isn't really the cops? She questioned. Her hands shook as she opened the door.

"Yes?" She said in a sweet yet frightened voice. She breathed a sigh of relief when she seen the cop car behind them. She didn't think someone would steal a cop car and uniform to break in to anyone's house.

"I'm sorry sweetie. Is your parents home?"

"No. And a boy just ran through the house. He knocked me over and…and…and…" She let her voice waver and let the tears Jon told her to never cry for him fall. "And he ran out the back door. I didn't see who it was but I think it was that horrible boy from across the street." She let her bottom lip quiver. "I just want my mom!" She wailed.

Jon could barely keep from laughing. Man was she selling it thick! He stood in the closet at the top of the stairs his hand covering his mouth. His body aching not only from the fight but trying to contain his laughter. She was good. He'd have never thought of that.

The cops stared at her as she had a meltdown. "Well there there, sweetie. Is your mom at work?"

"Don't call her! She'll get mad! And we have to have her pay check because my brother is sick and I've been sick and we need medicine! Please sir don't!" She was running out steam and hoped they leave.

"Okay okay. We won't call. Is your gate unlocked?"

"No." She lied.

"Well we're going to go around the back of your house and see if the boy is still there alright?" They walked away before she could say anything else.

She made a show of slamming the door. She didn't dare call Jon out of hiding yet. She ran to the backdoor and looked out the window. Sure enough the cops found the gate unlocked just like she'd planed. God, she was good at this. Maybe too good, she thought. It wasn't long until they were walking back around the corner of her house. She raced back in time to see them leaving. She started to go upstairs when there was another knock. She opened to find a very drunk Kathy.

"Um…hello?" Snowie said trying to sound like she couldn't think of why she'd be at her house for all the world.

"I know he's here." Thank God, she'd had the sense to leave the chain on the door.

He stood still holding his breath. If she touched her he'd lose it. Hitting him around was one thing but putting her filthy whore hands on his girl was another thing. Like it was in the next state as far as was concerned. Then he heard Snowie.

"Jon isn't here. I haven't talked to him in a week." She used her anger for Kathy to her advantage. "He's a jerk and I hope I never see him again! Now will you please leave?" She didn't wait for a response just slammed the door. "Bitch." She mumbled.

She ran to her room and watched Kathy walk back across the street only to get in the car parked in the drive and leave. She breathed a sigh of relief. She stood there facing the window wondering if Jon was going to ever tell her what had happened. He put his arms around her and she jumped.

"Oh God! You scared the hell at of me." She turned so she could hug him back.

"Thanks for that. And by the way you are really good at acting." He said letting her go to fall back on her bed.

"Thanks but your bloody get off my bed." She laughed when he faked a hurt look.

"I'll go take a shower." He got up. "How are you feeling?" he asked rummaging in his bags.

About tonight or in general, she thought. "Fine." She'd settle for that.

She was finishing up what little homework he hadn't done when he came back in. His hair was still almost to the point of dripping wet and his eyes were almost back to their normal blue-grey. They reminded her of the summer rain clouds in Oklahoma. She looked at him and he smiled. She felt her heart literally stop as she realized she might actually be in love with her best friend. How? Why? She couldn't wrap her mind around it. They had agreed, so as to not ruin what they had, they'd only be friends. What was she thinking? She was only eleven about to be twelve but she wasn't supposed to have these thoughts about boys, not yet. And at that very moment she vowed he'd never know.

"Snow White? Earth to Snowie." Jon waved a hand in her face.

"Huh?" She felt like an idiot.

"I said did you have to turn me into a giant jerk?" Snowie was acting weird but he couldn't figure out why. Probably trying to distance herself from him, was his best guess.

"Sorry." Maybe he'd think she just didn't feel well. "It was that or they wouldn't have believed me. You hungry?"

He let it drop. Maybe she was feeling bad again. Resting and then bam action, he could see how that would make her tired or feel bad. "Sure but I'll cook and you can tell me if I'm doing it wrong."

He could actually cook her favorite food, goulash, really well. And that doesn't help, she thought. She had to find something about him that she didn't like. He talked about wrestling almost nonstop, so did she. He ate way too much but didn't get fat, she was fine with that she really didn't like fat guys. Oh God! Why was it so hard? She couldn't be falling for Jon. Not Jon. Not that she wouldn't mind it later when they were older but life was too complicated right now and they were just kids. She set there saying the right things when she was supposed to but she was still racking her brain. Okay! One thing she kinda hated his table manners almost sucked, she sighed no she found that adorable too. She was doomed.

The next week pasted pretty fast Jon never told her what happened that night and she doubted he would. But he'd grow almost quiet, she didn't know why but hoped he wasn't drawing away from her. She had managed to explain away her feelings, too, or so she thought. It had only been a weird hereon thing that was all. They were in the auditorium talking and going over their lines when Hanna came in. She was Juliet's nanny.

"Hey people!" She plopped down beside them. "So guess what I heard."

"No." Jon said almost rudely.

"Don't be an ass, Jon." Hanna said bluntly. She knew how to handle him. "Anyways. I heard we're doing the scene where you two have to kiss."

They had gone over their lines but each time that came up they would do the whole 'and we'll get to that later' thing and moved on. But Mrs. Williams insisted on it being perceived as real as possible and they were supposed to at least get close enough to make it look real, even in rehearsal. Snowie looked at Hanna wanting to ask if she just liked to torture her or had she really done something.

"Yeah I heard that too." She said.

Soon the place filled with the other actors so they dropped it. Hanna could feel the tension in the air and hoped they weren't fighting. She hadn't been around the last two weeks much because of the flu and Snowie hadn't said anything and Jon, well he never admitted to major problems. Role was called and they all took their places. Everything went over great until…

"Romeo, oh Romeo…"Snowie called from the makeshift balcony. She ran through the rest of her lines, wanting to get this day over with.

"Snowie. Please repeat and slow down." Mrs. Williams called.

She did as she was told and then it was Jon's turn he did great, of course, he could talk paint off a wall with ease. Then it came time for the dreaded kiss. He leaned in close.

"What's wrong Jon?" It just came out.

He could see the hurt in her eyes and hated himself for causing it. "I'll tell you later. I swear Snow." He had to tell her he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

They finished up and school was let out. Hanna had a ride and once again they refused. They walked home not really saying anything. It was Friday there was bound to be something on they should be talking about what to watch. Or at least what to do for the rest of the weekend. But they didn't. She shivered and not because of the wind, but because of the distance between them.

"Are you cold?" He asked trying to lose the harshness in his voice. He was mad at himself not her.

She knew she could lie and say yes. He'd know she'd lied. "No just a cold chill."

"Liar. I'm hungry."

Okay fine she'd lied but how could she voice what she was feeling without sounding whinny or naggy? She couldn't she decided. He put his arm around her and she had to fight to not pull away. She didn't know why she just knew if he touched her for too long or even looked in her eyes he'd know what she was feeling. He always did. He pulled and she followed him into the diner. They set but didn't talk until they had to order.

"Snow about the other night." He started but for the life of him couldn't finish. He couldn't ask if she wanted him leave and never see her again. He didn't know why but he had a sneaking suspicion he was feeling more than friendship for her. He wouldn't act on it, no. That would be too hard and he loved their friendship and didn't want to ruin it.

"What about it?" She took a shaky breath he didn't miss.

"Um…Never mind."

The waitress came saving him for a while. They ate and he chewed slowly wanting to avoid the conversation he'd brought up. Snowie didn't miss the fact that he was stalling. Well there's one thing I hate, she thought taking a bite of fries. He stalled when he was afraid or really didn't want to talk about something. They finished and when he stood she stayed where she was seated.

"Spill it, Jon." She said.

He set back down, hard. "Fine. Do you want me to leave you alone? I'd understand, if you did. You have your own issues and don't need mine."

She stared at him. "Leave me alone? I thought that's what you were trying to tell me. That you wanted me to go away. Jon, no."

"What? So we've been acting like idiots this entire time because we both thought the same thing? Well isn't that just great."

"Yeah I guess so." She laughed.

They walked home and since he was happy again it wasn't hard to join in on the topic. They even made it down Horror Street as she had started calling it in one piece. Matt was pulling in when they got to her house.

"Oh great." She never knew if he'd be in a good mood or his normal asshole self.

Jon grabbed her hand and winked at her. "Let's see if we can just ignore him, shall we?"

She giggled and they ran past his truck before he could say anything. Was in her room she blared the music so he'd leave them alone. It worked they were free and clear. He only knocked once to remind her to do the laundry and to tell her he was leaving.

"The bad life of Cincinnati fits him. Don't you think?" She laughed.

One more week passed without any interesting things happening. Tonight was the big night not only was it Halloween, her birthday, but it was also the night of the play. Everyone was dressed and ready. The play only had one hitch.

"Romeo. Oh Romeo." Came the lines.

They ran through the words with ease. Jon scaled the fake wall with grace. He said his words and gave her a quick peck on the lips. There were little awes from the audience. She almost had a heart attack, which Juliet didn't do. The '"guards" came out shouting and she had time to refocus. But she was sure some people had noticed, like Hanna who was looking at her.

"What?" She mouthed as they set up for the next scene.

"Don't what me. I seen that. You like like Jon." Hanna whispered back stage.

"Oh Hanna. You seen nothing. I was just surprised is all." Snowie tried to reason with her friend as well as herself.

"Oh please I'm not stupid."

"Okay maybe I do." Hey she had to confess to someone. "But he doesn't like me that way. Plus we've talked about this and we both decided we value our friendship more than that."

"Whatever." Hanna hadn't told her she thought Jon liked her too. She had made him mad one time and he didn't talk to her for weeks no way was she going there now.

"Hanna, please don't tell him." She had managed to hide her feelings this long no freaking way could she let Hanna blab.

"I won't" Hanna said running for her cue.

The play ended on a high note considering they had to die, he thought. Jon set waiting on the steps for Hanna and Snowie to come out of the dressing room. Had he seriously kissed her? It was only a small peck no big deal, right? His mind was nonstop and he wanted it to shut up.

"Hey Jon. Great job!" Hope said coming to stand by him. "As Snowie came out yet?"

"No. I sent Lisa to see where she and Hanna were at though." Jon answered. "Are we all set?"

Hope smiled. "Yes. You had a great idea."

"And you're sure you don't want me to pay my own way. Since you know you've kinda been paying forever thing."

"No, Jon. I asked. It might have been your idea but it's my daughter's birthday and it's also my way of thanking you for being there for her. Don't say any more about it, you understand?"

Jon had told Hope, when she'd asked what Snowie wanted for her birthday, that she had seen a flyer and wanted to go to an Indy match, after explaining what that was and that her daughter actually loved wrestling she agreed it would be a nice surprise. She had invited Jon to invite anyone Snowie was friends with to dinner. Hope hadn't been surprised to find out the only people she really talked to was Jon, Hanna, Toby and Lisa. But she and Lisa were more like oil and water and Snowie only dealt with her for Hanna's sake. In the end it was only Hanna, Jon and Snowie with Hope tagging along. He knew better than to ask Lisa, Snowie would have killed him and Toby had managed to get himself in trouble again.

"Hi Mom!" Snowie and Hanna ran toward them.

"Hi! Are you to ready to go to dinner?" Hope answered and shared a secret wink with Jon.

They had set the whole thing to look like they were just going to dinner and a midnight horror fest. Jon knew Snow would have a fit if she had to miss the horror fest so he'd rented very video old and new the day before and he had plans to throw his own party for her tomorrow. Which was mostly crashing the slumber party the two girls had planned.

It being Halloween there were a lot more spooks out than normal. Hope had to keep slamming on the brakes to keep from hitting people. Snowie was getting time to think about where they were going and he seen the wheels turning.

"Um…mom are you sure you remember how to get to Rouso's?" She thought her mother had made planes for them to go one of her favorite restaurants.

"They over booked and you know those places first come first serve." Hope saved the moment. "So I called a place they recommended. It's not far."

Jon had given her directions to the Heartland Wrestling complex last night. He took out a bandana when they got down the street and wrapped her face. Hanna giggled and Hoped tried not to laugh. Jon shot Hanna a look that shut her up.

"Jon?" Snowie put her hands up to make him stop.

"You're alright trust me."

"I don't see why I have to be blindfolded to go eat."

"You'll see." Hope replied. Winking in the mirror at Jon. He returned with a smile.

Hope pulled into a parking spot in front of the complex. "Can I take it off now? And I'm assuming we aren't eating any time soon are we?"

"You're whine too much. And no you can't" Jon scolded her.

They got out of the car Jon and Hanna guiding her. Hanna yelling at Jon to be careful and to watch out for that step, was all she heard over the music. Music? Why is there that type of music at a restaurant? She trusted them but not the city. She watched the news and had heard enough awful stories and sirens to know it could be a dangerous place. She started to panic.

"Calm down, Snow White." Jon whispered. Apparently he was the only one that knew her heart was racing besides her.

They walked into a cool but not cold place. Snowie heard loud laughter and other things but couldn't make out where they were. They kept walking Jon's voice keeping her from freaking out. Hanna's excitement was emanate in the way she grasped her arm. Breath, she told herself. They set down on hard metal chairs yep they were so not at a nice restaurant that was for sure.

"Okay, you take it off now!" Her mother exclaimed.

"Happy Birthday!" They all exclaimed together.

Snowie pushed the bandana down her face. It took her eyes a few moments to adjust to what she was seeing. A wrestling ring the letters HWA hanging off its sides. A room full of men, women, and a few children younger than she were everywhere. The smell was of stale beer, dried blood, sweat, and excitement. She love it! She looked at Hanna, Jon and her mom, they waited for her to figure it out.

"Oh! My! God!" The light went off in her head. "Mom how did you know?"

"Jon told me you had been wanting to come for a while now." Jon had the biggest smile.

"Jon!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he returned her hug. "Hanna?"

"I only came along for the free ticket." She joked.

The lights dimmed a few times to tell everyone the show was about to start. She almost couldn't sit still. She noticed Jon was about the same way and she smiled. They had talked about saving their money and then talking her mom or Annie into taking them but had never got around to it.

He looked at her with the cheesiest grin on his face. "So you actually like it?"

"Have we not met? Like it? I love it! Thank you for telling her."

By the last match she was tired but no less excited she decided she'd have to convince Hope this was something she wanted…no, needed to come to all the time. The last match was amazing Cody Hawk and some guy she couldn't pronounce had a hard-hitting fight and it electric. Cody won and stood in the middle of the ring. After he celebrated he asked for a mic.

"God he's hot!" Hanna whispered.

Snowie laughed. "Uh huh!"

"So I heard we had a birthday girl here tonight." Cody said into the crowd. Oh someone else has the same birthday as me, she thought. "And this was her birthday gift from her mom and best friend."

The crowd cheered but she was looking a little horrified there was no way he wasn't talking about her. Oh God! She thought. Then he said it, "Snowie would you come to the ring please?" He was looking right at her.

"Oh God!" She whispered and looked at Jon.

"Come on bring your friends and mom too." Jon and Hanna basically dragged her to the ring. Cody held the ropes for them. "So did you guys enjoy yourselves?" They all answered yes. Jon looked like he was about to mark out he was almost bouncing. "Well birthday girl why don't you introduce yourself?"

Cody handed her the microphone. "Uh…I'm Snowie. This is my mom, Hope, and my best friends Jon and Hanna."

Cody had gotten another mic. "And I heard this is your first time here?"

"Yes." She wasn't so nervous anymore. In fact she kind of liked being in the ring.

"Who's the friend that helped get you here tonight? I want to talk to them."

"Jon." She handed the microphone to him and he looked like he'd went to heaven.

"Hi Jon." Cody greeted him.

"Hi."

"So what made you think she'd want to come to a show?" Jon recanted the story with ease. Once again she found herself thinking he could talk paint off a wall. "Well how would the four of you like to meet some of the other wrestlers?" Hanna, Jon and Snowie couldn't say yes fast enough. "How does that sound, Mom?"

Hope giggled some. "Fine with me."

The crowd started to dismantle and Cody led them to a back area. There was a table with food and drinks. Her stomach growled and she hoped no one heard. She forced herself to look away. But when she did she caught Jon licking his lips staring at the table too. She giggled he was always thinking about food.

"Man I'm starved." He whispered.

"Me too." Hanna agreed.

An older man around the corner. "Let's see what we can do do fix that."

Jon about lost it. "Oh my God! You're…you're Les Thatcher!"

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Jon…Jon Good." He answered.

They had dinner with a bunch of the wrestlers. When asked if she wanted to take a picture she didn't hesitate but insisted her friends and mom were in it. By the end of the night she and mainly Jon were flying high. They talked nonstop about the entire night the way back to Hanna's house.

"See you tomorrow!" Hanna called running to her door.

"See ya!"

Once they were on their way home Hope cut in. "So I probably shouldn't have to ask but did you enjoy yourselves?"

"Mom this was the best birthday ever! Way better than last year's pool party." Snowie bent over the seat hugging her mom's neck.

"Jon?"

"I loved it. In fact I'm one hundred percent sure it's what I want to do for the rest of my life."

"Wrestle?" Snowie asked.

"Yeah. That feeling of being in the ring. I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean." Snowie had hoped he'd felt the same thing she had. "It was like sticking your tongue to a 9-volt! But different somehow."

"Yeah!" Jon smiled. Someone else understood.

They fell into her bed laughing and talking about one day being wrestlers and tag teaming. Ruling the world of wrestling! Jon had no idea in only a few years that's exactly what he would be doing. They talked until dawn and finally fell asleep.

Hope woke them up sometime around noon. "Guys? Are y'all hungry? If so Matt and I are leaving in a few so you better hurry up and get ready."

"Why does he have to go?" Snowie asked from her closet.

"Come on maybe today he won't be so bad." Jon tried to lift her sprites. Really he knew guys like Matt were just assholes in general and was never nice for long.

They were ready before Matt so Snowie kind of shoved that in his face. Jon elbowed her and on the walk to the car whispered, "Don't give him a reason. Remember?"

"He doesn't need one."

They drove to a small dinner where every person there knew Matt. Jon and Snowie slid into one side of a booth, ignored, while her mom and Matt said hi to people.

"Well I didn't know you had kids." A pretty blonde commented.

"He doesn't. I'm only his stepdaughter no real relation. And Jon's my friend." Snowie answered coolly.

"Snowie!" Matt almost shouted.

Good, she thought, yell at me in a place where you have friends. Where they can see the fact that you're not a good guy but a total asshole! She kept her mouth closed and Hope only gave her a disapproving look. Oh of course she wouldn't say anything in public. Snowie knew she probably shouldn't have either but to be known as his daughter was just too much. They ate and left headed for the mall. She didn't think even Jon could talk her way out of this silent treatment.


	7. Chapter 7

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 Jon is almost 13 but and writers confession time: he was supposed to be two years and not just one whoops. Anywho yes I'm with holding any relationship vibes for a while after this I just wanted to get it out but I swear it's not going any farther for a few years at least ;). But time is about to go into warp speed so I can go back to 2 hearts. YAY!**

Well this is fun, Snowie thought. Nobody talked on the way to the mall if she tried Matt would only turn up the music or tell her to shut up. She grabbed Jon's hand one time, when Matt told her that hopping to keep him quiet. She looked at him, begging him to not say anything. He gripped her hand tight. He can't say anything, Snowie thought. They pulled into the mall parking lot only when he parked the car did Matt finally say something.

"We'll meet you two at Bran's at three. Understand? No later." With that he got out.

"Do you need any money?" Hope asked.

By this point Snowie was annoyed with her too. "No Mother."

They left Matt and Hope at the food court and went into the arcade. Jon still did say anything he was waiting for her to finally say what was on her mind. It only took a few swings at skee ball for her to break her silence.

"Why can't she stand up to him? I mean I do it more than she does." She threw the ball hard and surprisingly hit the hundred hole.

He looked at her judging how to begin. "I don't know. I remember my mom never said anything to my dad and vis versa. I do know one thing though I was to punch his face."

She cracked a smile. "I might pay to see that. But only if I can join in." She threw a few more balls, "Jon, where is your dad?"

His laugh was almost bitter. "I don't know. Around or in jail I guess."

She let it drop and tried to get their moods back up. Challenging him always seemed to work so she did just that at Fuss Ball. It was something she was really good at but he was better. He ended up beating her three times plus a few more times at different games. By the end of the three he had all her tickets and an IOU. His mood was back to regular goof ball but she was still annoyed and confused. She was happy though that she'd managed to get him back up.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"'Kay. I'm gonna cash out and then I'll meet you by the door." He said walking to the counter.

Jon watched her go and dropped the happy act. Sure beating her was fun, he loved getting a rise out of her. But he seen through her plan. She hadn't upset him about asking about his dad, hell there was nothing there to upset. But he was angry at Hope for letting her husband talk to her that way and just plan pissed off at Matt for doing it. He only put on the fake happy to make her happy. Truth is him acting happy only annoyed him. He set the tickets on the counter he'd seen her eyeing the two foot tall dinosaur when they had walked in. That's just what he got. He felt stupid walking out holding the freaking thing and then standing by the bathroom doors. He hoped Hanna didn't show up, she'd never let it go.

Snowie walked out and seen Jon leaning against the wall trying his best to not be seen holding a giant stuffed dinosaur. She couldn't help it she started laughing when he heard her he looked her way with a shut up expression.

"Jon. I'm sorry but I didn't think of you as a stuffed animal person." She said laughing.

"I'm not." He threw the thing at her. "But I was being nice to you."

She smiled so big it hurt her face. But then she just started laughing again. He just walked away leaving her there laughing and holding a two foot dinosaur. She stopped laughing. She couldn't walk and hold it, it was half her height and almost weighted the same.

"Jon!" She tried to run after him. "Wait! Okay I'll be nice!"

He stopped and laughed at the sight of Snowie carrying a huge dinosaur and trying to run. "I'll carry the damn thing." Yep, he thought, I'll do anything for this girl. I am screwed.

"Thank you. Gees it weighs more than me." She handed the thing back to him.

He tucked it under his arm. "Come on we're going to be late."

They actually beat her mom and Matt but she didn't say anything about it on the ride home. Hope informed Snowie she was having to work, and Matt was going out with friends. She and Hanna would have the house to themselves, as Jon was having to stay at his house for show that night. Snowie knew Jon wouldn't stay at his house for any longer than he had too but she'd asked him to sleep in the guest bedroom so she and Hanna could have a true girl's night.

Once they got home Jon helped her pull a spare bed from the guest room to her room for Hanna. "Why didn't I know about this before?"

"The bed?" he nodded. "I don't know. You never seemed to care about sharing my bed with me, so I guess I never thought about it."

"Oh." He said flipping through the channels as she made it up.

It occurred to her then that he might but hadn't said anything about it. "You don't do you? If you do I'm sure I can either leave this one in here or you can have the guest bedroom."

She no sooner had the answer out when he said, "No. I mean no I don't mind, never have. You?"

She raised up and looked at him. "No. But I just thought…"

"Well don't think, apparently it's bad for you." He joked.

"Ass." She threw a pillow at him.

That night he went home just before his aunt showed up and Hanna was coming at eight. She had time to think about things. She was laying on her couch staring at the ceiling. How had she gotten here? Not physically but emotionally. She wanted to hit something she tried to make her feelings for Jon to go away but even her fake explanation didn't seem to convince herself, nothing worked. She sighed as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

As she waited for Hanna she ate supper and cleaned up. No reason for a dirty house just because her heart was a traitor and she didn't feel like doing anything. The house was almost sparkling by the time Hanna rang the doorbell.

She took a deep breath and planted a fake smile on her face. "HI!"

"What's wrong?" Hanna said walking past her.

Damn, she thought. "Nothing why?

"Because I might not know as well as Jon but over the last couple of months I have gotten to know you and that is the fakest smile I have ever seen. Now spill."

She didn't give up, did she? "There really is nothing wrong. Hanna I swear! We got the whole house to ourselves even Jon is staying at his house and if he does come over he's agreed to stay in the guest bedroom. Everything's great!"

"Liar!" Hanna laughed. "It's about Jon. Isn't it?"

"What about Jon?" Snowie said walking to the kitchen.

"I called it already, remember? Don't try to hide it again, Snowie. You like Jon."

"Okay. Okay. Yes alright. But like I said before nothing can never happen and he can't ever know." She said setting spoons and a gallon of ice cream on the table.

"You are both morons." Hanna said taking a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know if he's realized it yet but I think he likes you too. And you like him just tell him already."

"Why? I told you we…"

"I know you've talked about it. Blah blah blah."

"And besides we're only twelve."

"He's almost thirteen."

"Really Hanna?" Snowie was getting annoyed not only was her body betraying her Hanna was only feeding it. "Can we move on please?"

"Okay Okay. I'm sorry but really it would be better if he knew, you know?"

They were walking up the stairs so he ducked into the guest room. She liked him? More than friends, from the way Hanna was talking. And how did she always know what he was thinking before he did? Gees! And he could only hope Snowie didn't tell him anything if she did he'd be forced to either break her heart or tell her the truth, neither of which he wanted to do.

"Wanna go watch TV down stairs?"

They laughed and joked about boys as they raced down the stairs. He smiled, good they wouldn't see him coming. Payback is a bitch, Hanna, my dear and well Snowie is just going to be a victim, poor Snow White. He thought and laughed as he put on a black hoodie and shoved the movies in his backpack. They were watching a MTV reality show on when he peeked out. This was going to be good. He crept down the stairs the light from the TV was the only thing that shone. He had to hold his breathe to keep from laughing. The screen went black to go to commercial and he struck. Jon leaned down behind the couch and stayed there. He hit the bottom of it.

"Oh my god! What was that?"

Snowie jumped up. "I don't know!"

Some one hit the lights. He jumped up yelling and grabbed Hanna. She screamed and Snowie attacked hitting him in the head he let go of Hanna and they both attacked him. He covered his head at the same time of trying to take the hood off his head.

"Ow!" He screamed. "Guys! It's me! It's me! OW!" He finally got the hood off. "Ow! Stop kicking me! It's me!"

Snowie stopped and grabbed Hanna. "Jon!" She exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Hanna said kicking him on more time.

He threw off his hoodie and held up his bag of goodies. "Thought I'd crash with some fright."

Hanna and Snowie looked at each other. "Get him!" Hanna yelled and dove on top of Jon. They beat him up a bit more only softer this time and he got a few hits in himself. They fell back laughing.

"Oh my god." Jon was laughing too hard to breath. "You should have seen your faces!"

"Shut up! That was not funny."

"Well if I would have been in on it, it would have been." Snowie confessed. "But really you deserved that."

They stayed on the floor a few more minutes until one of them suggested food and to start a movie. They finally fell asleep on the couch around four a.m. Hanna woke up to find Jon's arm around Snowie and her head on his chest. Awe, she thought, too bad they didn't see them together. She made it her mission to see them together some day sooner or later but she felt in in her bones they had found each other for a reason.


	8. Chapter 8

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 I know my guy friends would have been like him haha**

**Ok well the years have to pass somehow, so I'm speeding up about two years with some explanations. Oh and Two Hearts is calling my name!**

The rest of the year past with relative ease for them all. Snowie and Hanna threw Jon a birthday bash on December seventh at his favorite place to eat. Christmas past about the same. Soon summer came and went. Eighth grade was mostly same as seventh only they didn't have participate in a play. Hope finally told Matt to get out and things seemed better. The year ran past and Jon and Snowie got closer, Hanna might have had something to do with that, as she would point out curtain things to each of them. She thought she was doing a pretty good job of pushing them into a relationship.

"Jon?" Snowie asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yea?" He stopped at his locker.

"Do you think we should tell Hanna we're onto her and she can stop?"

He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. "Oh Snow White. I think it's cute."

"I love her but it's not cute Jon, it's annoying."

"I say it's cute because she points out everything I like about you." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and hit him. She had to admit she'd been right the first night they had met, he was growing into a handsome guy. They had had this flirt but not flirt relationship for a while now and today was the day she told Hanna she'd kiss him. The last day eighth grade. She couldn't do it though. Even though they had actually talked about how they felt for each other and knew where they stood she couldn't ruin what they had.

"Can you believe we are in high school like officially?" He drew her out of thoughts.

She smiled. "I know we survived!"

They walked down to the dinner and met up with Hanna. "Hey you going to the party, at Lindsay's?"

Snowie shook her head. "Not me. I wish though but I have to pack we leave in the morning."

"Oh man. I guess it's just the two of us." Hanna punched Jon in the arm.

"Yep."

Jon told Hanna he'd meet her at her house in an hour. That gave him plenty of time to change his shirt and hang with Snowie in case she was asleep when he came in. They reached Horror Street and for once in a long time didn't see any one. Jon sighed in relief he'd been caught by one of Laveran's guys. He knew what they wanted, the same thing they wanted from most kids his age, for them to push drugs in the school. He managed to knock the guy cold and run. He hadn't told Snowie or anyone else about it and he wasn't going to either.

He hadn't taken her hand as they walked, he let his guard down. He heard a scream and at first thought it was a way from them until he heard Snowie scream his name. He turned to see one of the drug guys holding her close to his chest by the throat, a knife lay by her face. He couldn't think for a minute by the time he processed what was happening, that he'd been set up and he'd led her straight into the trap, he was being tackled to the ground. He covered his head and torso as best he could.

"Jon! Let me go!" Snowie screamed his name and fought against her attacker as hard as she could to no avail. "Jon! Stop!"

He looked up once and seen her face was tear stained but she wouldn't turn away. She did, however, surprise by fighting her hardest against the much larger man holding her even with a knife that was longer than her face resting close to her throat. He had to smile at that, his girl was feisty and didn't give up. One more sharp kick to the stomach landed him in a world of pain and he couldn't help but cry out.

"Pick him up!" He heard someone shout out orders.

He was dragged to his feet, his body screamed in protest. He said nothing and only looked at Snowie once to make sure she was okay, other than that he stared at the ground. Someone grabbed his head from behind forcing him to look up. God, it hurt. Laveran's right hand man was the guy holding Snowie he was also calling the shots.

"Look at your little girlfriend." He taunted.

"Let her go, man." Jon said through painfully clinched teeth.

"How about I keep her and forget about you?" The guy ran his knife along her face. "Or better yet you just do what you're told and I won't have to mar her pretty face. A girl like this would go for a nice price."

"Just fucking let her go. She has nothing to do with this." Jon was pleading but he couldn't do anything else at the moment.

Knife guy pointed the knife at Snowie's heart and nicked the skin her tank top allowed to show. She started to shiver as blood welled there. Jon wanted anything to be able to save her or to go back in time but he couldn't so he did the only thing he could.

"Fine! Damn it! I'll do what he wants but please let her go." He had tried to keep her safe from these guys he had tried to protect himself too. But in the end he would sacrifice himself to a pack of starved wolves if it meant she was safe.

"You for her?"

"Fuck." He mumbled. "Yes. Yes alright I'll do it."

"Good." He threw a piece of paper at Jon's face and then all but threw Snowie to the ground.

Taking his lead the three holding him turned him loose and he crumbled to the ground. God he couldn't breathe. He hauled himself to sit against the wall of the building and heaved out a breath. He looked at Snowie where she set on the ground not far from him but too far for comfort. He held out a hand.

Snowie crawled the foot and half to Jon. She didn't lose it again until he wrapped his arms around her then she sobbed into his t-shirt. She held on for dear life. He whispered he was sorry over and over. It took a long while until she could speak.

"What did you just agree to?" She didn't raise her head.

He debating answering then sighed, "To sell drugs for that fucktard."

She rose up then. "Jon!"

"I had to it was that or them rape you or sell you off and kill me. It's the way the world works."

She put her hand over her mouth. "No. It can't. Jon, it can't work like this."

He wrapped her closer to him. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful with you."

She pushed away from him. "Stop apologizing. It's not your fault! I hate that everyone makes it out to be your fault. It's not. Not your dad leaving, your mom being a fuck up, your sister, and now this. None of it is your fault. You possibly saved my life just now."

He pulled her toward him and kissed her. She was still for a minute, like she didn't understand what was happening then she gave into him and kissed him back. Her right hand came to rest on his chest and her left curled its way around the back on his neck. He liked when she actually gave to him.

He pulled away. "Let's get out of here." He gave her one soft peck before getting to his feet. "Yeah that hurts."

"Jon? What exactly did you expect?"

He pulled her close to his side. "Come on. You gotta pack and I have a party to go to."

"You have a split lip, and a black eye not to mention numerous cuts and bruises we can't see right now and you're still going to the party?"

"Yes."

She laughed. "Of course."

"Why? Want me to stay home and do this…" He kissed her softly again. "…more?"

She giggled and pushed at him a little, "Jon! And no someone might as well go and enjoy their summer."

It wasn't the first time he'd kissed her just one of the few. She'd been so shocked by the fact that he was actually really good at it she hadn't really kissed him back the first time. It had been on her fourteenth birthday. They had been sitting on her couch, she'd laid her head in his lap and he'd said something so when she turned to look at him. He'd kissed her. Not a hard sloppy kiss like that time at a party when she and Toby had dated for only a week and he'd kissed her, but a soft close mouth kiss the type that actually leaving you wanting more. Ever since then they had stolen small kisses when they were alone but never anything more, no heavy make out sessions or groping. Only she prided herself into moving them from sweet closed mouth kisses to more open ones.

He was laying on her bed freshly showered and changed with ice over his eye. It wasn't a bad bruise and should go away on his walk to Hanna's. He was bored so he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Snowie came out of her closet holding two arm loads of clothes that she was taking. She sighed at the sight of him. While she knew he'd still be at her house she'd miss him like crazy. Jon had agreed to house sit while Hope and Snowie were in Oklahoma. It worked out great, he only had to stay at his house every now and then when the social worker came by other than that he was free as usual.

She joined him and laid across her bed. She rested her head on his stomach and looked up at him. He looked down and winked absently running his hand through her dark hair. God, he'd miss her. He wanted to tell her but couldn't get the words out. He looked at the clock, it was time to meet Hanna. Jon sighed as he laid the ice pack to the side.

"How's it look?"

She touched his face. "Only a little bump. You're tough it'll go away."

He winked at her and she fought the urge to tell him how much she was going to miss him. His hare brained ideas, his sense of humor, his smell, his smile most of all. How she had lived without him before these past few years she didn't know, she knew life wouldn't be the same without him this summer.

"I gotta go." He sounded down about the idea.

"I thought you wanted to go."

"I do but…oh forget it." He stood up.

Snowie rolled over onto her stomach. "But what, Jon?"

"But I want more time with you." He confessed.

"No we can't do this. You know that right?" Snowie got to her knees.

He stepped closer and put his hand on her face. "I know."

They couldn't do the whole relationship thing, they both knew it would end their friendship if they didn't work out. He couldn't live with that and she couldn't either, he knew. But damn he couldn't help the way he felt any more than she could. And he couldn't help when he leaned in and kissed her. She didn't resist him. He knelt on the bed which tumbled her back he was to her side one hand on her stomach not moving and the other was holding him up. She wrapped one arm around his waist and the other snaked its way around his neck. The phone started ringing off the hook.

"Oh god!" Snowie jumped up. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver. "Ok thanks." She fell back on the bed after hanging up the phone. She took in the look on his face. "Hanna said Lindsay's dad came home early and wrecked the party before it got started. So you get your wish."

"My wish?" Had she just came to her senses and jumped from him or had the ringing startled her?

"Yes. More time with me." She laughed. "Jon I jumped because the phone scared me. I seriously wasn't expecting that." She laid down next to him.

Before he embarrassed himself more by relieving his hard on he jumped up and walking to the door he said, "You get started packing and I'll find us something to eat."

Snowie was staring at him from across the table. She knows, he thought, great. She hadn't said anything but he seen it in her eyes. She knew he was in love with her. Was she waiting for him to tell her? He hoped not. He couldn't tell anyone that, not even her. Not out loud anyways. They ate in an odd but comfortable silence.

He was sleeping in the guest bedroom that had been deemed his for a year now, even though he still slept in Snowie's bed most of the time, simply because he needed time to think and thinking was not what he did around her. But he'd told her it was because she had to get up way too early. He only hoped she believed him. As he threw his torn jeans into a pile by the door a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and fell back onto the bed he unfolded the dirty page.

'11 pm corner of Bennet tomorrow' was all it said. "Fucking morons don't even know how to spell." He commented out loud to no one. He looked at the clock its digits flashing 11:00.

He striped himself of his clothes hissing at the pain from his stomach. He seen a slight indent almost even with his belly button. He didn't feel any real pain from it but didn't want Snowie to see that he'd actually been physically hurt so he threw a t-shirt along with his boxers and climbed into bed. He woke some time later to Snowie sneaking into the room.

"Snow White?" he whispered.

"Sorry I tried to be quite but the door handle popped." He didn't bother telling her he just sensed her and hadn't heard anything.

"What's wrong?" He flipped the blanket back. Exposing a spot for her.

She took the invitation and snuggled against him. "I couldn't sleep. But I'll only stay for a little while, I promise.

He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Don't you dare move."

Tonight's my last night with her for a while, he thought. Thinking could wait. The next morning he seen Hope and Snowie off with a promise to take care of himself and to call if there was trouble. He had kissed Snowie one last time before they'd gone down stairs but he wanted to again when he hugged her goodbye. Jon watched them drive off and then turned back to an empty house. This was going to be a long summer.

**All good things have to end correct? Well Snowie and Jon will see each again soon but I feel this is a good place to stop and finish up Two Hearts. Thanks for the reviews as always. See you in the world of Two Hearts :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**They're back! When we left off Snowie was headed to Oklahoma for the summer. Did Jon make it the summer? Did Snowie? How will the separation effect their relationship?**

As it turned out Snowie had stayed in Oklahoma longer than the three months it was now the month before they started tenth grade. Her mother's car had hit a bad pot hole and the front end got knocked out. She called Jon the night it happened and told him everything. Their landlord had said yes to taking half payments on their house in Cincinnati while they were stuck in Oklahoma. It turns out her mom had to take on a job in Oklahoma to pay for the car to be fixed which meant she had to start and then finish her first year of high school there too. Jon and she talked almost every night. She hadn't called him the night before because she wanted to surprise him when they got to the house tonight.

Jon was kicked back watching TV in the living room with an ice pack over his left eye. He had been living in Snowie's house for about a year by himself. With the extra money he managed to come by when he could convince a druggie that the price had raised he was living pretty good. Hanna thought he was stealing food or something, she would never find out his little side business. The last year had been okay, it was school after all, but having Snowie there would have made it so much better. He heard the car before he seen the lights shine into the room.

"What the hell?" He removed his hand from his face. "Ouch." He grumbled as he walked to the door.

She was standing there when he opened the door. "Jon!"

"Omph." He said when she jumped into his arms. "Snow White!"

Wow! He's gotten way hotter, she thought looking at him. She hugged his neck and he smelled good too. Ugh! Being a teenager sucks! This was Jon, for Pete's sake!

"Hi Jon!" Hope said walking up to the door.

"Hi Hope!" He said and hoped they missed the lump and band-aide on his face.

Snowie didn't miss it. "What happened to you?"

"Um…"

"Oh Jon! You need stitches. Come here." Hope said and walked to the kitchen.

Jon rolled his eyes and Snowie looked at him with a quizzical look. "I'll tell you later." He said trudging after Hope.

He told her that he had gotten hit with a ball after class. She looked like she didn't know if she should believe him or not but let it go, telling him the house looked great. Which wasn't all that surprising as he had learned at an early age if things were clean then it was less to pick up when it counted. He wasn't uniform about cleaning but it was clean. After Hope had treated his head Snowie grabbed some cokes and snacks and they went to her room.

"Hello my life."

"Yeah they all really missed you." He joked sarcastically.

"Smartass." She smirked as she set her loot on the bed. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

He sighed. "Fine. The dumbass caught on that I was skipping out on giving him all the money I was making so he knocked me the hell out with some brass knuckles. This was the result."

"Jon! You've got to stop this." She touched his face.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can't."

She hugged him back. Resting her head on his chest. "Oh!" She said pulling away. "I got you something. Come help me unload the car."

They ran down stairs and out the door. After they had delivered Hopes bags to her room Jon helped Snowie carry all hers to her room. She set to work unpacking while he munched on chips. She looked at him lounging on her bed, God she'd missed that boy! She finally found the little box she'd put his belt in.

"Happy Birthday." She said.

"Oh hell. No wait I did get you something. I saw it the other day and thought of you. Hang on and then we can open them together." He jumped up and ran to his room. In moments he was back. "Here."

He shoved a box at her and she did the same to him. He opened his first. It was a black belt with two rows of silver brads. His smile gave the shine of the brads a run for their money as he ran the belt through the belt loops of his jeans. He raised his arms.

"Looks good." She opened her gift. "Oh, Jon! I love it! Out it on, please."

She stared at their reflection in the mirror as he put the small silver and blue snowflake around her neck. She touched it. The blue actually matched his eyes. He met her eyes in the mirror and smiled back at her. She turned around and hugged his neck. The thought that he had bought it with drug money crossed her mind.

"No."

"No, what? I didn't say anything." She pulled back to look at him.

"I know what you were thinking."

"I wasn't." He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Fine I was but I decided to let it go. Money is money."

He did something then she had been dying for a year. He gripped her face between his hands and kissed her. She melted into him. She didn't know if he had watched Princess Bride or some other love story a hundred time to kiss that good, but the boy could kiss. He pulled back and she missed him instantly.

"Wow. Didn't think I could have missed that." They mumbled at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. It was as if the last year hadn't happened at all. They didn't miss a beat.

"How much stuff did you get while you were gone?" He asked after another hour of helping unpack.

"Hey a girl needs more than two pairs of jeans mister I'll wash them when I need too. And it's been awhile most of the stuff here probably won't fit anymore."

"I noticed." He said under his breath.

"Jon!" She threw a shirt at him.

"What I'm a guy. We tend to notice things like that!" He threw the shirt back at her.

"Ugh! Men!" She laughed.

There was a knock on her door. "You kids hungry?" They didn't have to say a word they were both at the door before the smell of pizza waft through. "I'll take that as a yes. Here ya go. Cokes and pizza. Oh and Snow we have to reregister you at the school tomorrow since you've been gone for a year they need a new transcript. So please try to find it."

"Yeah I got it. Just put it on my desk."

They went to her bed after Hope left and chowed on the pizza talking almost nonstop about their freshman year. Jon had actually managed to get decent grades no d's or f's anyways. She knew he could do better he was smart he just didn't like to ably himself that much.

"Hey wanna go to the comic or movie place?" She said. She was tired of unpacking and wanted to get out of the house.

"Yeah. Sure."

They told Hope they were headed out. As Jon reached the door someone knocked from the other side. Snowie signaled him to open it. Matt stood on the other side. Jon didn't step back and Snowie moved to stand beside him.

"What do you want?"

"Is Hope here?" He ignored her question.

"Mom!"

Hope came around the corner and offered a sweet smile. "Hi."

"Whatever! I can't deal with this! Come on, Jon." Snowie said pushing as hard as she could past her mother's ex.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Jon hung his arm around her shoulders. "Do I even want to know what that was about?"

"Nope." She felt him wince and sighed. "I'm sorry. He called and asked if they could talk when we came back. I told her not too but my mother doesn't listen to me when she should."

"I hear that." He sighed.

"What happened?" Snowie hugged his waist.

"Well I told my mom not to buy drugs from this guy because I had seen him around, I knew he was a cop. She didn't listen so now she's in jail for a month or two."

"Oh, Jon. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not the first time it's happened and won't be the last. Oh by the way my dad is out of jail. Yeah that wasn't a fun reunion either. Apparently he thinks what she does and everything wrong with her, somehow, is my fault."

"You don't believe that, do you?" He couldn't, He just couldn't.

"No. I mean I used to but how can it be? She's her own person and trust me when I say she doesn't listen to a damn thing I say."

"Good." She reached up to kiss his cheek. "Gees when did you get so tall?"

"Well I ate some cookies the other day and they made me shoot up like a whole ten feet then…"

"Oh shut up!" She laughed. "You're really are a nerd."

"Yeah but life without me would be boring."

"True." She agreed as they walked into the movie store.

After an hour or so of rummaging through the old movies. They made their picks and went to the front to pay out. On the way Jon saw a flyer: Heartland Wrestling Training Camp. Think you got what it takes? Come on down to 1985 Sunset at 8 pm Friday. Must be 18 yrs or older. It had todays date.

"Holy shit! Snowie check it out!"

"What? Gees you sound like a little kid." She laughed and read the flyer. "Oh. Oh shit! Jon that's tonight! In half an hour."

"I know this, Snow White. And Sunset is only two blocks over. Come on!"

They sped through paying for their goods and ran out the door. Once they got to Sunset she read the address off again when she looked up there where people in a long line only four building down. They slowed to a walk so they could catch their breath. She read the flyer again.

"Jon this says eighteen. How are you getting in?"

"Trust me."

Oh no, she thought shaking her head. But she couldn't wait to see how he talked his way into this one. A few months back Hanna had told her how he had sweet talked the girl at the theater into letting them into an R rated movie. She knew he was smooth with his words but curtain he was this type of smooth.

They waited for an hour and half before they got to the door. They saw many people walk away with a crushed look on their faces more sad faced head shakers walked out than happy people. She could only pray Jon could do what they asked, she might kill someone for crushing his spirit and his dream.

"You're too young Missy." A rather large man at the door told her.

"I'm just the support team." She hooked her thumb toward Jon. "He's the talent."

"Go in."

Once they were in the main room Jon said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Your welcome. I'm gonna go grab a water I'll meet you over there," she pointed to the stands, "when you're done here."

Jon waited in line watching her walk away. Some one behind him made a comment about how he'd like to tape that ass. When the guys friend asked who and he described Snowie Jon had to control himself and that knock the guy out cold. He signed the list when it was his turn writing down his birthday with a few extra years. He found Snowie where she said she'd be and took a seat waiting for his name to be called. It took a total of three hours.

"Got anything to change into?" the trainer asked after a bout of questions.

"Are you joking?" Jon said in true Jon sarcasm. "I'll do just fine in this." But he did throw his shirt back at Snowie.

She blinked to keep form staring. And had to clinch her jaw shut. He had been working out. _No. No. No. It's Jon, remember, we don't check out our best…_God, those pecks!..._friend. _The little voice in her head trying to reason. Jon had to scrimmage with a trainer after answer a bunch of questions. He did amazing, all those hours of watching wrestling had paid off. He was told to hold back for a while.

"Oh my God!"

He smirked. "Shut up."

She was a little disappointed when he pulled his shirt over his head. They talked for about twenty minutes before Cody came to sit beside them. They looked at each other and back to him.

"Haven't seen you in a while, girl." Cody said.

"Yeah. I haven't been here for about a year."

"Oh." He turned to Jon. "Alright kid, gonna own up?"

"To what?" Jon said innocently.

Cody sighed annoyed. "I know you're not eighteen. But you're damn good for a kid that has no training."

Just then Les walked over. "No Cody."

Jon and Snowie looked at each other, and gulped quietly. Cody shook his head. "How old are you really?"

"Sixteen." Jon said begrudgingly.

"Well I'll tell you what you can't train until you're seventeen." Jon sighed annoyed. "But…"Cody went on, "…I can let you set in on some training sessions until then. And maybe train you a little when no one is around." He added the last part as a whisper.

"Yeah, Okay, sure."

Jon was smiling ear to ear by the time they walked out. He couldn't believe it and Snowie knew he wouldn't shut up about it, which she didn't mind really she was all smiles too. Jon was going to live his dream, how could she not be happy?

They chatted the entire way home, arm in arm. Jon felt like a sixteen year old again. He felt free. He looked at Snowie and smiled she was his good luck charm. They ate dinner as fast as they could then headed up to her room to watch a new show coming on MTV.

Snowie fell asleep next to him around one am. He was still too wired so he flipped through channels until she let out a sigh and shifted in her sleep snuggling closer to his body. She had changed a lot in the last year. She'd cute her hair to just under shoulder length, he liked it. She hadn't lost weight but she was leaner, she had more of a runner's body now after a year of track. And her boobs….

"What am I thinking?" Jon shook his head and looked away. "She isn't just another chick, Jon. She's Snowie, your Snowie, your Snow White. Get it together man." He mumbled under his breath.

Jon trudged to his room he obviously needed to get use to the idea of Snow not being just a friend but a girl, a sexy, beautiful girl. Sure they had fooled around with kissing before but it was never like it had been tonight. He felt that jolt they talked about in movies. He shook his head, give it up, man. Around four he had just been going to sleep when he was straddled by her sneaking into his room.

"Snow?"

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said coming to stand by his bed.

"What's wrong?"

"I woke up and you weren't there."

He didn't say anything, just raised up the cover. She crawled in bed and snuggled close, her head on his shoulder. He couldn't tell her the reason he'd left. He didn't really understand it himself. He put his arm around and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night, Snow White." He sighed giving up trying to figure out his feelings.

"Night, Jon."

**shieldslaveofjustice01220 was this what you were waiting on lol**


	10. Chapter 10

Weeks went by Snowie said nothing of her feelings toward Jon and he didn't say anything either. Even if he wanted to he barely seen she so he wasn't going to be a jerk and say something like hey Snow I think your body's rockin' while he walked out the door. Mainly because she would make him own that comment but also because she was Snowie. And she was busy as well. And well damn it she couldn't admit her feelings to herself much less Jon.

"Just tell him!" Hanna exclaimed. "Why is it so freaking heard? Both of you…er…drive me nuts when you act like this."

"That's not what you were going to say, Hanna Banana." Snowie teased. "And how can I tell him? Ugh! You don't understand. We already don't have a normal boy girl friendship."

"You never have!" Hanna threw up her hands. "That's why I don't get it. I mean the first day I seen the two of you together there was something. And then when he did that play and was serious the whole time."

"Hey ladies!" Jon walked up behind them, resulting in getting punched when it scared them. "Ow! Gees!"

"Ass." Hanna said and hit him again. Snowie just laughed and Jon winked at her. She felt the earth drop out from under her every time he did that or flashed her that smile. "Oh god! You two need a room or something." Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Shut up or I won't buy you lunch, Miss I Forgot My Money." Jon said throwing his arms across both girl's shoulders.

They walked across the street to a pizza place and met up with a few other people. "Damn Jon! I knew you were a playa but how did you score two at the same time." Toby smirked as they walked in.

Jon laughed. "I'm just that good. It's even in my name."

"Oh God!" The girls said in unison.

It was an early out day so the boys decided to go play football behind the school. Hanna and Snowie decided it would be fun to watch them fall on their asses on the rain soaked muddy field. After the game Jon came running over to Hanna and Snowie.

"Ew! You're all gross don't touch me!" Hanna whined.

He smiled the biggest most mischievous smile and grabbed for them both. They both screamed and he just laughed as he made sure to get mud in their hair on their faces. He had a better idea. He dragged them both to the muddiest part of the field and dropped to his knees taking them with him.

"Jon!" He knew he was going to catch hell from Hanna.

"Jonathan!" Snowie yelled his full name. "Oh you are so dead."

"I am not scared of two whiny muddy little girls!" He exclaimed standing and running away.

They chased after him. Jon didn't see the giant puddle and he went face first and slid a good two feet before coming to a stop. The girls were laughing so hard they fell down on the slippery ground too.

"I said we would get you. Not you will get you!" Snowie's words came out on gasps of laughter.

"Yeah Jon, real smooth!" Hanna fell over him laughing.

"Ahh…Shut up." He rolled over on his back and started laughing. "Okay fine that was pretty funny."

The muddy trio walked to Hanna's house and then Jon and Snowie continued to Horror St. Jon held back and dug around his backpack for a minute. He pulled out a wad of cash and slipped behind a loose brick where Lavrone normally set up. Snowie didn't say anything she just sighed. She wanted so badly to tell him to just stop but she had seen firsthand what had happened when he had refused the first time.

"Don't." Jon said grabbing her hand.

"I wasn't." She said having to run to keep up with his long fact strides.

"Yes you were."

"Wait what is it that I'm not don't that you think I am?" Snowie pulled on his hand to make him stop.

He sighed annoyed. "Snow just don't that's all I'm saying. Now let's go."

She blinked at him as he left her standing there. She knew he wouldn't really leave her and she was right he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. Gees, she thought as she ran to catch up. He didn't say anything else as they finished the stretch to the house. And she wasn't about to apologize for something she had no idea she had done, forget it. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door as soon as they got home. She didn't know if it hurt her or pissed her that he didn't try to talk to her.

A few hours later after two weeks' worth was done she decided she was hungry. Well that and the smell of cheesy meat wafting through the house making her stomach growl. She would have to face him. Just great. She opened her door and found a note.

This made her think of another note she had found years ago, the one she had forgot about, the one that she found on the first day of class last year, the one that just said Hope your day gets better :) . She had remembered the day she'd found it and shoved it into her jeans only to put it in her backpack that night, Hope and Matt had been fighting and somehow a truck driving past had splashed her with gutter water, she hadn't dared go back home so she'd been forced to have bad hair and smell the entire day. That mixed with a kid being tripped and his tray landing on her didn't help. He must have slipped into her note book when she'd been up at the board. He'd never said anything about. But the first day of high school it fell out when she dropped her pack it was the first time it had been opened but not the last. She'd kept it in her backpack and read the letters every day.

She smiled at the thought and turned to her bed. As she set down she unfolded the new note. 'Sorry' nothing else. Her mad went away a little. She realized maybe he took her sigh as pity and there was one thing Jon hated most and that was it. On top of the fact he was already hating himself that didn't help. She put the note in a box she kept little things like that in and then walked down stairs to find the table set for two and Jon at the stove.

He heard her but didn't turn around. "Your mom was who was on the phone. I just told her you had a headache. She won't be home until late."

"Oh." She said quietly and set down. "Smells good. What is it?"

"My I'm sorry I was an ass and took my aggression and annoyance out on you or better known as your favorite." He replied.

She stood up and walked to stand beside him. "Jon." She said when he ignored her.

She seen everything was already together and he was just letting the cheese melt. She Put her hand on his shoulder and pressed trying to get him to look at her. When he didn't she pressed her hand into his cheek and pulled. He gave in and looked at her.

"I said it, okay?"

"Jon you said it twice. But that's not what I want." She watched him remove the goulash off the burner.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." He was going to avoid her.

"It can be reheated. Will you just stop and look at me, please?"

He sighed. He knew she was going to tell him to stop or something. "What, Snowie?" Ouch! That hurt, he'd hardly ever called her by her full name. "I don't want to talk about it alright? Get it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jon! I just wanted to say I didn't sigh in pity I sighed because I want so bad to know how to get you out of it but I can't. That's why I sighed. Jon I don't pity you I never have." She touched his face when he looked away. "Jon, you're my best friend. Please don't shut me out."

"Snow, I'm sorry. I'm mad at me not you." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not trying to shut you out, I'm just trying to protect you. I swear."

"Well stop. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you. Even if you a total ass sometimes."

"I love you too, Snow White." When she looked at him he smirked. "Didn't think I caught the wince when I said your full name, did you? Let's eat."

They were in his room for once. She was watching him do pull ups from a bar on his closet door. She was trying not to stare but damn it was hard not to. So she turned on the TV to MTV Lucky by Bif Naked was playing.

"We are, we. We are the lucky…"

"…Ugh not that." He whined hanging from the bar.

"I like it."

Jon jumped down and jumped on the bed by her grabbing the remote. "Of course you do you're a girl."

When she just frowned at him he winked and flipped through the channels. "Asshole."

"I know." He said not looking at her.

He stopped on a Mad Max movie and relaxed back. "Ugh! Not that one."

"Shut up." He reached out to hit her.

"Ew! No you're all sweaty."

"Oh yeah?"

He grabbed her and rubbed her face into his sweaty chest. "Jon! EW!" She yelled.

"Ew! Now you're all sweaty." He mocked.

She pulled away only for him to follow he pushed her down and leaned over her. "Jon." She whined.

He only laughed and she couldn't help but join in. He stayed over leaning over her as they stopped laughing. They looked at each other getting sober again. She sighed and bit her lip. Jon made the first move he bent lower and kissed her. She opened her mouth a little when he licked her seam with the tip of his tongue. She rested her hands on his back. He could tell she didn't really know what to do with her hands it made him feel good. It meant he was still the only guy she had kissed, sure Toby had tried when they were in junior high but it wasn't the same.

He pulled back and looked at her. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. Do you want to do this?"

"Yes and no. I mean your Jon."

"And you're Snowie. I think we've established that much." She cocked her head and her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, leaving a wet sheen that he really wanted taste. "We won't go any farther than you want. You tell me to stop and I will. Okay?"

While they had kissed before they had never made out, so it was new to them both, but where she was timid and not knowing he had done it all before not much but enough. She said nothing just wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled. He followed her lead. He ran his hand up under her shirt while his tongue explored her mouth. He stopped at her rib cage and when she didn't protest he went a little farther.

Twenty minutes later she was straddling him, her shirt was off and her pink and black bra was daring him to remove it when they heard someone coming up the stairs. She set up rubbing against his hard dick. That didn't clear his mind any. He turned dumbing her off onto the mattress. The person was at her door they could hear the knocking.

"Where's my shirt?" Snowie asked jumping, as quietly as she could, off the bed. "Shit."

"Here." He tossed her one of his shirts it would be bigger but he had no idea where her shirt had been tossed. "Your mom shouldn't be home yet."

"My mom would have called out by now. Shit what if someone broke in."

"Do you think I'd let any hurt you?" He walked to the door thanking God he had baggy sweats. "What are you doing, huh? Stay here." He said when she followed.

"No. I'm scared, I don't want to stay by myself."

He groaned. "Fine but stay behind me."

Jon slowly opened the door and the opened it wider. Matt was standing there his hand out like he was about to open the door. He looked as annoyed as Jon was. Fucking really? He thought. Wait why was he here and why the hell was he snooping around?

"Matt!" Snowie squealed. "What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell didn't you call out or something. Fuck, man."

"Don't cuse young lady." He didn't bother answering.

"Don't tell her what to do." Jon said almost in his face.

Matt stared at him. The kid had grown and so had his attitude. "My house, boy, I can tell her what I want. Here is your mother?" he addressed Snowie.

She shrugged. "Out."

"Girl."

She felt Jon stiffen under her hand. "Fine I guess she's still at work. She's not here you don't live here anymore so get out."

"Why so you can fuck your little boyfriend?" He scoffed.

Jon stepped in front of her before she could say anything. "Don't fucking talk to her like that, neither."

"You arrogant ungrateful little prick."

"Oh words I haven't heard before." Jon mouthed off.

Matt smashed his fist into the younger man's jaw snapping Jon's head to the side. Snowie let out a scream which only added to the rage that had built up in him. Jon hit Matt tackling him to the ground punching him hard in the face. Matt took the opportunity to nail him in the ribs and threw him to the side landing on top of him. He hit Jon a few times before Snowie screamed for him to stop and threw herself on his back punching and kicking like he had taught her too when she had been younger. He reached back and shoved.

Snowie screamed as she lost all balance and tumbled down the stairs she managed to roll into a ball and protect her neck but when she had tried to stop herself she caught her wrist and twisted it she knew she had heard bone snap. She landed at the bottom with a hard whack to her head. Her last thought was dear God don't let him kill Jon, before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sn..Snow…Snowie." She heard her name in broken pieces. "Damn it open your eyes."

She came back in little phases; like her head was trying to piece what had happened together starting from making out with Jon to…Oh God! Her eye's popped open and bright light flooded them. She instantly snapped them closed again. When she groaned Jon was talking to her again.

"Turn off the light."

"Ok it's off, Baby. Oh damn Snow you scared the hell out of me."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I really don't know what happened after Matt showed…wait did you get in a fight with him?" Apparently her brain was still piecing things together.

"Yes. He knocked you back and you lost your balance and fell down the stairs." He filled in. "You need to go to the doctor. What do you remember?"

"Um…Us making out?" She raise her hand to her face only to feel pain. "Ouch! Fuck that hurt! I think my wrist is broken."

"Hello? I'm home!" Hoped called as she opened the door.

"Don't tell her, Jon please. Trust me it'll only get worse." Snowie whispered.

"Snow?" He questioned. She just nodded.

"Oh my God! Snowie!" Hope said coming into view. "What happened?"

"She fell." Jon offered.

"I was coming down stairs to get something and I lost my balance. I'm okay, I mean my wrist is really messed up but I'm okay."

"Jon?"

"I was in my room when I heard her scream. It just happened a few minutes ago so I didn't have time to call 911."

"Let me see your wrist." Snowie lifted her arm up. "Oh yea it's a trip to the ER for you. Can you walk?"

"I think so."

Jon helped her up but she was dizzy so he held her up. "You okay?"

He didn't wait for an answer when she wobbled he leaned down and picked her up. She yelp when she grabbed his shoulder with her broke arm. Jon walked to the door as if she weighed less than a sack of potatoes. Hope opened the door.

"Well okay then." She said locking the door behind them. "Jon ride in the back with her and keep her awake."

A few hours later her wrist was in a cast and she was being discharged. Jon hadn't left her side, she knew he felt guilty. She also knew she was going to have to explain why she didn't want Hope to know the truth. She didn't have a concussion or any brain damage so they were sending her home.

When they got there a cop car set in their driveway. "Okay, you two going to tell me what happened?"

"Mom. Nothing happened I don't know why the cops are here." Snowie said innocently.

"There is a cop in our driveway but nothing happened? Right." Hope said stomping her way to the front door.

Jon and Snowie looked at each other not saying a word. They followed behind Hope and the cop slowly. The neighbor had heard the fighting and called. Stupid nosy people, Snowie thought. Any time there is a need to call they don't, morons. The cop asked both of them over and over what had happened trying to catch their stories changing but they were calm and ice cold their stories didn't change. Even when the cop separated them they said the same thing. Jon didn't know why Snowie didn't want anything about what really happened but that was fine by him. He could get his hands on that asshole instead.

"What about the bruising on your face, kid?" The cop asked Jon.

"Got into a fight at school." Jon hadn't gotten into a fight at school since eighth grade surprisingly but if the cop called they would tell him he might have so it was covered.

The guy left with the most suspicious look on his face. Snowie and Jon sighed at the same time. Hope didn't miss a beat.

"Okay you two spill. Did you get into a fight? What?"

"Yes but that's not why I ended up with this..."Snow waved her arm. "…or him with those."

"Are you sure?" Jon asked her worry clear in his voice.

"She's not going to let up. Might as well tell her the truth." She turned back to Hope. "Matt showed up…" She told her mother the whole story beginning to end nonstop.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Hope exclaimed.

"Because I remember when he went to jail that time he beat that guy up. He got out and was ten times worse." Jon looked at her. Worse than that? Was that possible?

"So you talked Jon into covering. And of course the guy is as loyal to you as a dog to a bone so he didn't question it. Did you?" Hope turned to Jon.

"She asked me not to say what really happened. I was fine with that." Jon stopped before he said what he was thinking.

Hope sighed. "Thank you." Jon and Snowie stared confused. "Not about lying but for protecting my girl. I don't think he would have hurt her intentionally but at least I know you would have defended her. Now go to bed the both of you."

An hour later Jon laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't have intentionally hurt her? Then why was he stalking around the house? Did Hope even know the man she was married to? Really? He tossed trying to get comfortable. There was no hope for that his back hurt, his hands hurt, and his face had taken a few good hits too. But what actually scared him was the fact that not only was he use to the pain but he was starting to like it.

"Fuck it." He mumble rolling out of bed.

Snowie heard Jon in the next room, he couldn't sleep either, she guessed. She had been lying there for two hours trying to fall asleep but not only did what happen with Matt keep popping into her head it was chased by thoughts of her and Jon. What would being a couple do to their friendship? Did they even want to be together that way? Why did his kiss make her lose her mind? She heard him cuss. What was he doing?

She got out of bed and walked to his door. "Jon?" She called quietly as she gently tapped on his door.

He opened the door to a sleepy bed head and smile. "Hey Snow."

"What are you doing?" She said going to set on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep. Decided to workout." How sad was it that is what he did almost every night?

"Oh. Mind if I hang? I can't sleep either."

"Nope."

He looked at her thirty minutes later. She was laying half on her stomach with an arm under his pillow the other lying beside her head on the pillow with one leg stretched out and the other at an angle. Her night shirt had ridden up showing him a perfect view of legs and her powder blue panties. Her butt at just the right angle begging him to run his hand over its perfect curve. But he didn't instead he forced himself to go take a shower. When he came back she had barely moved and he took his usual spot behind her wrapping an arm around her waist. He knew they'd have to talk about them but right now he'd let her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later they were sitting in class when Randy, a guy that Snowie had flirted with on and off since school had started, passed her a note. Jon looked at it on her desk and fought the urge to say something. They hadn't talked about their relationship. They had just went on as they always had but with more making out since that night. So he figured it wasn't his business if she actually went out with another guy, just not that one.

Snowie looked at the note 'want to go to the dance?' and then at Randy he looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and wrote back 'need to get back to you'. Yes he was hot but she was waiting for Jon to ask her. Hanna had laughed when she had told her but a girl had to dream, right?

"What did he want?" Jon asked after class. Did he sound jealous?

"He asked me to go to the dance with him." She said tossing her books in her locker. He stayed quiet for a long time. "Gonna say something or are you just going to stand there all sexy and jealous?"

"I'm not jealous Snow White. I mean we aren't together so do what you want." He said walking away.

She stared after him. "What I want is you." She whispered into her locker.

"You know he'll never know unless you tell him." Hanna and Janie came around the corner.

"Why don't you ask him?" Jane offered.

"Will you two go away?" She snapped and walked off.

Fuck. That was your opportunity, dumbass. Jon thought as he set on the front steps of the school. She walked out and walked passed him. She didn't even look at him just walked by. He stood up and followed her.

"Snowie!" he called running after her.

She stopped and turned. "What, Jon?" He stopped in his tracks and stared at her. "What do you want? Never mind just leave me alone."

She turned but not before he saw the tears in her eyes, it killed him to know they were probably there because of him. Damn, he thought. He ran after her and caught her arm. Spinning her around he took her face in his hands. "I want you. Okay? I want you to go to that stupid dance with me. I want to kiss you and know it's not just casual."

"What are you saying?" She asked and hoped she wasn't just imagining the whole thing.

"Will you go out with me? I know we live together and that'll be weird but hell I'll even move back across the…"

"…you will not!" She grabbed his arm.

"I was just saying…"

"…I don't care what you were saying. I don't care how awkward it is. It can't be any weirder than making out and sleeping in the same bed. And we do those things already."

"Are you saying yes?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes dummy." She kissed him.

"Hey Jon!" Someone called and they let go of each other. "I need to speak with you."

"Um…sure Coach. But I'm already late for something."

"It won't take long. I'd like you to come try out for football. I saw you in the field the other day and I think you'd be pretty good."

"Um…football? I don't know."

"Well think about it." The Coach said and walked off.

Jon and Snow shared a look. "Well it seems you're good at everything." She said.

"Come on."

"Where we going?"

He threw his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "I have to go train. Wanna come watch me? I'm sure Cody wouldn't mind."

"Sure I have a paper to write but why not." She said putting her arm around his waist.

He looked at her and smiled. "What?"

"Nothing." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh. My. God." Hanna said jumping in front of them. "Finally! You can both stop driving me nuts!"

"Hi to you too." Jon said pushing her aside. She danced around until he put a hand on her head. "Stop."

"I'm happy. Can't I be happy?"

"Not that happy." Snowie laughed.

"You coming too?" Jon asked Hanna.

"How do you always know when I hear you? And yeah sure." Hanna bounced along beside them. "Oh and Randy asked me to the dance."

"That ass!" Snowie said.

"Hey!" Jon said mocking hurt.

"Sorry what I meant was…wait…no that asshate! He asked me out in class and then I told him I had to get back to him and he goes and asks you. Not that I care just sa…"

"…That ass! Not only was I second choice but after a friend. What the hell is that?" Hanna erupted.

"Don't feel bad I don't think I was first choice either. I heard Sara and Perry talking about him yesterday."

"Well I'll think about saying no now. That's for sure. Ok guys see ya later." Hanna cut off from the road on to her street.

"See ya!" They called.

Snowie set cross legged on the floor her binder laid forgotten in her lap. She was lost in watching the ring. Cody was showing Jon some moves and she was following each movement. Her pen fell from her hand and the sound made her jump. She inhaled and picked it up glancing at her binder she had written a whole paragraph but that was before he'd came out. Well it was going to be a long night, she looked back at Jon as he set in the middle of the ring laughing, who cares.

They were on their way home when a truck pulled out blocking their path. She knew that truck, Matt! Oh hell, she thought. He got out on the truck and Jon pulled her arm putting her behind him. Matt walked up.

"So you broke your arm." He looked around Jon at Snowie.

"Because of you." Jon was seething. "What the hell do you want?"

"You didn't tell anyone I was there did you?"

"Yeah I told my mom. She's never going to take you back now!" Snowie said pulling her arm free of Jon's grip.

"Whatever." He got in his truck and pulled away.

She shivered trying to control her anger. "God. I hate him."

"Want to know something?" Jon turned toward her putting his arms loosely on her shoulders.

"What?" She said defeated.

"Hating them doesn't hurt them. It only hurts you and makes you waste your energy." He kissed her. "And I don't want to hear those words from that mouth again."

She smiled and put her arms around his waist. "Do that again." She said resting her chin on his chest.

"What? This?" He kissed her again.

"Yep." She mumbled.

Once they got home she started finishing her paper and he crashed out on her bed after he had taken a shower. She looked back at him and grinned. He looked so sweet and unguarded when he was asleep. Her mom was working a double and wouldn't be home until in the morning. She smiled a little less innocently and walked to the bed.

"Jon." She whispered next to his ear. He groaned. "Jon." She kissed his jawline until he moved. "You awake?"

"Nope. I want to see where you're going with this." He laughed sleepily.

"Well then." She slapped his chest.

"Ow. Be nice."

When she giggled he used their position to his advantage and flipped them. She screamed and he laughed. She wiggled to a position that she could wrap her arms around him and then snaked them up and ran her good hand up the back of his head. She raised up and he came down to meet her. They had only got to her bra and no farther. The first time he'd tried she tensed and he hadn't tried to take it off since. He knew her body though, just as she knew his. They knew each other's likes and dislikes like they were their own. His lips knew almost every inch of her as well as his hands did.

"Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had sex?" She asked shyly.

He moved to the side and cocked his head. "Why you want to know?"

"Just asking, I guess."

"Yes. Once right after I turned sixteen." He lied. Truth was

"Can I ask with who?" She said snuggling in and kissing his neck.

"I'd tell you but your hand is awfully close to something I hold dear." He joked

She moved her hand. "Now tell me. Please."

"Why is it important?" He said running his hand through her hair.

"I just want to know. I also want to know why you just lied."

He kissed her. Why did he think he could lie and her not know his tell? Damn girl had his number and would call him on anything. "Alright it wasn't just once. Lisa and I dated last year for about three months."

"You and Lisa?" She set up shocked. Him, her Jon, and that slut! She wasn't pretty! "Where you drunk?"

He laughed. "What? No!" He set up beside her. "Mostly I was bored. I mean it's Lisa she'll fuck anything been that way since she was fourteen."

"So I don't know where you're going with that. You were bored so you fucked the school slut, who isn't all that pretty. So what does that say about our relationship?"

"What? Snow, where is that coming from?" He looked at her almost confused. "That had nothing to do with us. I talked to you one night and broke up with her the next day simply because after I talked to you I realized if or when you came back that I was going to do whatever it took to get you." He put his hand on her cheek. "And I didn't want to deal with an ex. Fuck I'm sixteen I honestly don't know what the hell I'm doing. But I do know you have nothing to worry about, you're my girl."

She kissed his palm. "Okay I'm sorry. You said Lisa and I kinda freaked out."

"If I had said Hanna would you have…" She cracked up laughing. "What you don't think I could get Hanna?"

"I think she'd die of laughter!" Snow said still laughing.

"Oh shut up!" He tackled her. "Where were we?"

"Right here." She kissed him.

A few hours later while she attempted yet again her paper he went to his room. He came back soon enough with soda and popcorn. She hadn't noticed him walk in she was too focused on the work at hand. Jon threw a piece of popcorn at her head.

"Jon!" She said picking the piece off the floor and throwing it back at him. "Who was on the phone?"

"Cody. He wants to see how I do in a dark match. But it's the same night as the dance."

"Oh." She was a little disappointed. "But an actual match! Jon that's great!" He set there for a minute not saying anything. "What is it? I figured you'd be ecstatic."

"I am happy but I also told you I'd take you to the dance." He ran a hair through his hair.

"So what? It's a dance. We're in high school there will always be another one. But you only get one shot and if Cody is willing put you in now and risk his neck you are going to that match."

"But…"

"…Jon you're going! And so am I."

"No way." He stood up and wrapped her in his arms. "You are going to the dance. Hanna and you can have a girl date or whatever that's called."

"Jon I didn't want to go to the dance. Ever. I just wanted you to be the one to ask me! If I had wanted to go I would have probably said yes to Toby or Randy when they asked. But I really don't want to go."

"So wait. You're telling me you suckered me in?" He mocked surprise.

She stood there with a sarcastic frown. "Ha. Ha. Ha. No. And you know I didn't. I've been waiting forever for you to ask me out not just as friends but as something more forever. And I figured the dance would give you the push you needed. So when you didn't jump on it, it pissed me off a little."

He kissed her for a long moment, no tongue just a kiss. "Oh Snow White. I didn't know, as I said I'm sixteen." He laughed it off. "I'm an idiot."

"She put her hands on his face, knowing he truly believed that about himself. "You're not an idiot Jon. You're not. Just a guy and in knowing you I should have known there was no way you were going to think about it. Hell if I was smart I should have asked you to the dance." She kissed him, it might have been her favorite thing to do.

Instead of putting on a dress and getting ready to go to the dance Snowie was throwing jeans, boots and a sweater over a t-shirt. Her makeup was done as usual and her hair was flowing over her shoulders. She looked in the mirror, she looked good. Was that conceded? She thought grabbing her money out of her purse and shoving it in her pocket. Jon had left earlier in the day to go train so she had had plenty of time. She walked down stairs to find her mom in the kitchen.

"Hey Baby! You look great. But I thought you were going to a dance." Hope said confused.

"We were but Jon got a chance to wrestle and so I'm going to go see him." She popped a cookie in her mouth.

She looked at her watch it was almost time for her to leave so she walked to the hall closet to put on her coat. A car horn blared outside. Hope wondering into the living room and looked out the front window.

"Um it's for you."

"What?" Nobody she knew had a car yet. She opened the front door. "Jon?" She asked in surprise.

"Guess what?" He said running up to her.

"I'm dating a criminal?"

He stood still with a frown on his face. "No. I bought a truck. I need to get insurance and stuff but hey heated ride."

"Ok so you're not really a criminal only illegal." The wind picked up. "Oh who cares it's freezing!"

He laughed and ran to the truck. It was only early September but it was cold for the time of year. He turned up the heat and headed out. By the time they got to the arena Snowie felt sick. He drove like he did everything else, fast and wild.

"You suck at driving!" She laughed. "You could be a taxi driver. How did you pass drivers ed?"

He laughed. "Mr. Pullman was teaching."

"Oh god. No wonder he's nuts." Cody waved them over. "Don't I have to pay?

"No. As long as Jon is fighting anyone he says gets in free."

"Oh cool."

He told Jon to head to the back to get ready and walked Snowie to a front row seat introducing her to a few people she was sitting beside. Most of them were the wrestler's wives or girlfriends. They were all nice enough but she suspected they could be real bitches and when a red head set beside her and she heard a snide remark from one of the others she knew she didn't want on their bad side. The matches started and she was almost out of voice from yelling.

"And introducing a new comer. This is his first match ever. Jon Moxley!"

The crowd did their usual yell and scream but she was sure she was the loudest. She was laughing so hard when she seen him in a fake football uniform. She thought she was going to die. He shot her a dirty look but she only laughed harder. She knew he had lost a bet earlier in the week but hadn't known the stipulation.

"Oh damn, he's a honey." The red head said.

Another a shorter brunette responded. "He's a kid."

"Actually he's sixteen." Snowie said annoyed. She wanted to add and mine but held her tongue.

"See Helena. Sixteen compared to you he's a baby." The brunette turned toward Snowie. "Hi, I'm Ally."

"I'm Snowie." Snowie greeted her.

"He a friend of yours?"

"He's my boyfriend. So yeah I guess. "She laughed.

Helena scoffed and walked away. "Ignore her. She's a ring rat who poses as a real wrestler."

"A ring what?"

"Ring rat. It's a term that describes women and little girls who only hang around to sleep with the wrestlers. I'm pretty sure she's their queen."

"Ally! That wasn't nice." Another brunette chimed in. "Hi I'm Stacy. Just because she tried screwing Eddie a few years ago, doesn't mean she's still like that."

"Oh please just because she hasn't tried anything with Mark doesn't mean she's not a rat." The bell tolled. "Here we go."

Snowie set there clued to her seat Jon was all over the place he hardly stayed still, much like outside the ring. He managed to sneak in a win when not even she thought he was going to be able to beat the bigger and much more experienced guy. She was shocked and the look on his face matched hers. He couldn't believe it any more than she could. The older man was the one to raise Jon's hand in victory.

"Don't lose that spunk, kid, and you'll go far." He told him jumping down from the ring.

**Thanks for all reviews you guys are great :D **


	13. Chapter 13

"No I didn't!" Snowie screamed.

"He told me you kissed him at the party too!" Jon yelled back.

"Well he's an idiot and was pretty fucked up." She said her mad turning into hurt.

The last year hadn't been all uneventful. Jon was now on the full time circuit for HWA and Snowie was just trying to make it as a sixteen year old. So far it had been going fine until Toby had gotten pissed off at her when he'd asked her to a party and she had said no. Jon had been at a match the next town over and she had gone to the party on her own. That had made Toby even worse. Not only had he told most of the entire school she had slept with Randy before he had moved but he had told Jon she'd been so wasted when he brought her home she made out with him for like ten minutes in his car.

"Jon. I didn't." She said weakly. Was it worth the arguing anymore? She didn't know.

Jon had changed over the last year so much it was like she wasn't even looking at the same person. The sweetness was gone replaced by the need to survive. She didn't know if it was the wrestling that had changed him or the fact that just before he became a main stay for HWA as a dark match competitor he had took over Laveron's drug ring. That is when he really became this new hard and almost cruel Jon. She set there on her bed staring at him trying to find her Jon. The guy that was at times her only friend and her rock. The only guy she swore she'd ever love. But it seemed that Jon was gone or hidden from even her.

"Why would he lie, to me of all people?" He ran a hand through his almost shoulder length hair.

"To hurt me. Because I've turned him down so many time in the last year. So why not tell you? It would be the best way to get at me." She stood up and pressed her hand against his solid chest. "Jon I would never cheat on you, especially not with Toby, of all people. I love you, you idiot, bit you've changed so much."

"What does that mean?" He pulled away from her.

"It means I don't know who you are. Hell I don't even think you know you anymore." Was she going to do this?

"I'm Jon. I live in Cincinnati, I'm a Sagittarius and my patients on a good day sucks. See I know me." He said sarcastically.

She turned away, how was he joking right now? Her eyes burned and she blinked back tears. She loved him more than anything. She'd loved him since she was eleven and he was twelve. But she couldn't do this, she couldn't stand back and watch her rock turn into a person she didn't know.

"I think we should break up." She blurted before she could stop herself. She didn't even turn around.

"Excuse me?" He was shocked.

She took a deep breath and turned around. "I think we need to break up. You can still live here and we can still be friends but…"

He interrupted her by turning and walking out the door. She stood there had she really just said the cliché we can still be friends line? She put her head in her hands and shook her head. Moron, she thought. Not only did she just break up with him she had to go all teenage drama queen. She jumped when she heard something crash in the other room, his room.

"Jon?" she banged on the door to be heard over the music that was blaring. "Jon!"

She tried the knob and it gave. She opened the door to a mess his bags were on the bed open with random things thrown in. He was in his closet. She walked over his stereo and turned it down.

"Don't do that." He said standing back up. She stood in front of it and he leaned into her and reached around to turn the volume back up. "I said don't do that."

"Why are you acting like this?" She yelled over the music.

He pushed her out of the way and slammed his fist into the power button on the stereo. She tried not to let her fear show, he had never scared her before not seriously. This side of him was terrifying. He paced away like a caged animal.

"Jon, talk to me."

His laugh came out harsh. "Talk to you? So you can tell me I'm not the same person? That I've changed?"

"No." She said softly. "You obviously know these things already. But I want to know why?"

He stopped and looked at her. "Because maybe I've realized something, okay?"

"That's not an answer you asshole!"

She stormed from the room. God help him if he tried to follow. He didn't though. She heard the front door slam shut. Her breathe caught in her throat and an emptiness that seemed like an old yet forgotten friend crept into her soul. Jon was gone. She knew it before she made herself walk to his room. Knew it before she forced herself to open the door and walk in. He was gone. Simple as that, the bags that had just been on his bed weren't there. Everything else was, he only took what he needed, he'd be back. She forced her mind to believe that, as she let out the sob that had been trying to force its way up her throat since she'd broke up with him.

Hope found her huddled in his old hoodie on his bed. She was asleep but Hope could tell she'd been crying. She shook her daughter gently and seen a tear fall from her lashed. Her sweet girl had cried herself to sleep and she didn't know why.

"Snowie? Honey, wake up." Hope set on the bed.

"Go away." Snow said into the pillow.

"Snow, what happened Baby?" She brushed Snowie's hair back from her face.

Snowie sighed and set up. She told her mother the story, every word brutally stabbing at her heart. She swore if she had to recant it one more time her heart wouldn't be able to stand it. She wanted to say that he left most of his things but after she had looked around last night he had only left things he never used.

"Oh Baby. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay, mom. I mean really I just want to be left alone anyways." She looked at the bed side clock. "It's time for me to go to school anyways."

"I'll drive you. It's freezing out. Go get dressed and I'll make you a quick breakfast."

Hope and Snowie were guiet on the ride to the school. Hope didn't know what to say to a girl who had not only lost a boyfriend but a best friend at the same time and Snowie couldn't form words past thanks and welcome. She was lost in her little world. Where there had been Jon's smile as her sun and his eyes as her blue skies there was only dark and sad now. She told her mom bye and took one more look at herself in the mirror she could pass the red rabbit eyes off as allergies.

"What the hell happened?" Janie and Hanna were at her side before she had stepped onto the curb.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just suffice it to say Jon and I are no longer together." She bit back the tears. "And that's it."

"What? I need details. He wouldn't tell me anything last night." Hanna whined.

"And why would he? Some things you don't need to know, Hanna." She knew she shouldn't be so harsh with her friends but she didn't want to talk about anything.

Snowie walked away before they could say anything else. She seen Lisa by her locker the trashy hoebag smiled like she knew everything. Snowie barely resisted slapping her into next week. A note fell out of her locker. She opened it hoping it was from Jon at the same time hoping it wasn't. It read 'I'm sorry I'm a total asshole. I know I'm no good for you. I'll try my best to stay away. J.' She slammed her locker door and ran to the bathroom. She spent first period in a stuffy stall trying to breathe and not throw up.

"Snowie?" Hanna asked stepping into the bathroom. "Snowie?"

"What, Hanna?"

Hanna sighed and set in front of the stall door. "You missed class I thought you should know Jon changed his schedule."

"Figures." She threw the note under the door. "This was the reason I missed."

After reading it Hanna muttered, "That asshate."

"Not his fault, really. I'm the one that made him feel that way. Hanna I didn't mean too." She broke down.

Hanna wiggled herself under the stall door. "Ugh, I'm getting too fat and old for that." She joked and grabbed Snowie hugging her. "Will you tell me what happened, please? I'm not prying I just want to know so I can help my friends. You're hurting and Jon isn't himself."

"That's what I said." Snowie once again recanted her story feeling the knife twist in the pit of her stomach.

"I noticed he'd changed a lot but I thought it was just one of those guy things. I can't believe he was almost violent." The bell rang. "Let's get you cleaned up."

They were sitting in class Snowie was staring at the board in a dead stare. She was lost in her thoughts when she smelled his cologne. She knew she had to be dreaming. She looked up and he took his seat next to her.

"I thought you changed your schedule?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "Couldn't this one and she won't let me change seats, sorry. But I won't talk to you I promise." His voice almost cracked.

"That's not what I…"

"Good morning class." Mrs. Hammin walked into the room.

Snowie wrote 'That's not what I wanted. Please don't leave me totally' and passed it to him. He wrote back 'then why did you break up with me?' She sighed and tried to force back the tears but one fell onto their note. Shit! She decided to give up. 'Never mind.'

The day couldn't have ended any faster. Her mom was still at work so she had to walk home alone. Great, she thought, alone that's the way it should be I'm such a bitch. She heard a car behind her, it honked.

"Snowie get in." Jon pulled up beside her.

"No Jon. I'm fine."

"Damn it!" He jumped out and scooped her up shoving her in the cab. "You'll get sick walking in that light of a jacket."

"What do you care?"

"I'm not the one who broke up with you, remember?"

She stared at him. "Yes thank you, I do. Worst night of my life that I want to forget."

"Me too." He mumbled as he pulled away from the curb.

The ride was quiet. Once at her house she got out and said thanks for the ride. He drove off and she looked after him like one of those little dogs that their owner leaves on the side of the road. She went inside ten minutes later frozen to the core. She took a shower but when her limbs became too weak to hold her up she crumbled to the floor of the tube. Her tears mixing with the hot water. She finally got up when the water was cold and icy.

**Thanks for all the reviews :) Happy Halloween. **

P.S. now don't egg my house yet almost done with the next chapter but it was too much :D


	14. Chapter 14

**I just want to say all of guys rock! **

She went about her months, in a daze. She missed Jon, missed talking to him, missed kissing, missed his laugh and his jokes. She just missed him. Her days passed too slow, she went to school and did her homework and maybe ate if she thought about it. Her night seemed to never stop. She tossed and turned in whole time unless she was in his bed, then she could get sleep not much but more.

Jon was living in a small apartment with some friends he met at HWA. Hanna had told her that much. She could see he seemed fine better than she was in fact. She felt like a mess where he was just regular Jon but more filled out with longer hair.

"Mom? I'm home." She called as she walked into her house.

"Hi Snowie." Came the familiar voice.

Matt? What the hell? Had her mother lost her mind? "What the fuck?" she muttered.

"Hi hun. Will you come here a minute?" Hope called from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen there was no way she could face this she thought. "What is he doing here?"

"I'm moving back in." He informed her.

"Matt explained what really happened. And we've talked we're going to give it another go."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" She yelled. "I'm not dealing with this right now."

She ran to her room and grabbed her gym bag. She ran out of her house and down the street. She stopped by Horror St. she had nowhere to go she didn't want to go to Hanna's or Janie's house. They would only annoy her. She began to walk around the city. She found herself at Jon's apartment. Nobody was home so she set on the steps.

"Snowie?" She heard that familiar raspy drawl.

Snow lifted her head and tried to shake the cold off. "You're going to think I'm an idiot."

He unlocked the door. "You? Never. Come in before you become hypothermic or something."

She walked into the warm house and shivered. She'd expected beer cans and trash everywhere but it was clean for the most part. She followed him to the kitchen and sat at the table watching him put water in a coffee maker.

"So why were you freezing to death on my front steps?" He said setting beside her.

"Matt is moving back in." She said through chattering teeth. When he just looked at her she continued. "I left and somehow ended up here. And before you ask, Hanna brought some things over the other day and I was with her. So that's how I knew where you live."

"I wasn't going to ask that." He informed her. "Speaking of Hanna why didn't you go there?"

"Because I would have to have explain everything. And I can't. I don't want to stay with…stay here. I just…"

"You're not going back there. So I guess you'll stay here." He said putting hot cocoa in two cups.

"Jon." She couldn't tell him that she physically couldn't be around him, it hurt too much still. The only class they had together was an hour to cruel torture to her heart and lungs.

"Come on." He walked out of the kitchen. "After you warm up we'll go get you things."

"Jon, I can't." She couldn't get the words out.

"Can't what go back? Then I will."

"No I can't stay with you." The words were a mere whisper.

He set the cups down on his dresser and turned toward her. He didn't say anything just took her into his arms and held her. She felt tears fall from her eyes, she didn't know if she was crying because she missed him or because he didn't hate her.

"I know what you mean, Snow White." He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Come on."

He led her to his bed. Once she was settled under the blanket he held her against him like he needed her to breathe. She felt the cold rush out of her. These last three months had been a hell she never wanted to go through again. From the way he held on to her she could say the same for him. She rested her head on his chest listening to his heart, oh how she hadn't realized you could miss a simple sound so much.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before she fell asleep.

Jon laid there with Snowie in his arms feeling her breath against him. He missed her so much, the pain was worse than when he'd get the shit beat out of him in the ring. That was his only escape, wrestling. The night he'd left her house he'd gone to Cody's and stayed there for a few weeks until he had some money saved up then he and a few of the younger guys not much older than him had rented this house. He'd been working nonstop when he wasn't in school or asleep, hell who was he kidding he ate, slept, and drank wrestling and sleeping with the random ring rat, it kept his mind away from his dark angel. He looked at the clock it was time for him to get ready to go.

"Snow White?" When she didn't stir he moved her as quietly as he could to the other side of the bed. He didn't worry when she curled into a ball. Jon got his things together. "Snowie?"

"Please tell me I'm not dreaming." She had heard his voice in her head so many times it was hard to believe she was actually with him now.

He chuckled. "No Baby. But you're going with me and then we'll go get your things." He'd decided she'd go back there over his dead body and then some. She was staying with him whether he had to kidnap or tie her up, he didn't care.

She stretched and looked around. "Oh god. I forgot where I even was."

"It happens. You hungry?"

She dressed in her track pants and Jon threw her one of his sweat shirts. She thought she was going to die when his scent reached her nose. Tortured again, she thought. She threw the oversized shirt over her head and pushed up the sleeves. After he made sure she had a coat on, which annoyed her to no end, they headed to the arena.

"Three months and you still drive like a crazed man." She joked. It amazed her how they could fall right back into their old routine.

"It's not that bad."

"That was a red li…oh look another…nope there it goes too."

"I've missed you, Snow White." He confessed.

"I've missed you, too."

They were quiet the rest of the way. Once there Jon took her back to meet his friends. After the show he drove to her house, she argued the whole way. She wouldn't win she knew that much but she couldn't help but argue.

"Snowie! We are getting your things and you are coming with me. That's final. You mom might not get it but I do and I'll be damned if you are staying one night with that dumbfuck in the same house."

"Jon…"

"No I'm not listening. If you don't want to go in then I will."

"Ugh!" She said and as soon as he stopped she jumped out. "You drive me nuts."

"Someone has too." He grumbled following her.

The house was quiet when they walked in. She walked to her room even quieter. Her mom's bed room door was open and the bed made. Nobody was home. Good they could get in and out without dealing with drama. She might have argued with Jon but she knew he was right. Hope didn't, couldn't see who Matt really was. And while she loved her mother dearly she could stand witness to the madness any longer.

Jon had carried most of her bags to his truck. "Ready?"

She looked around and grabbed the picture they had taken on her twelfth birthday at HWA and stuffed in her back pack. She ran her hands through her hair. He came to stand beside her and wrapped her in his strong arms. She let out a breath.

"Ready."

She had written Hope a note explaining why she left and that she loved her. They were walking out when Matt pulled up. He got out of his truck, drunk as a skunk. Not now, she thought and held on to Jon's arm. Not that she could stop him even if she wanted too.

"I thought you got rid of the trash, Snowie." He slurred.

"I did too. But you came back." She spat the words at him. Jon stayed quiet but she could feel the muscles in his arm tensing. "Whatever. I'm leaving."

"The hell you are." Matt grabbed her when she stepped away from Jon to get in the truck.

"Let me go." She swung hard and connected with his jaw.

It only pissed him off he threw his own punch and she braced herself for the impact, it never came. Jon had caught his fist in his open hand. Matt let her go and tried to break free. Jon held tight.

"Go get in the truck, Snow." Jon said calmly.

"Jon? No let's just go. Please?"

"Get in the truck." He didn't look at her but she heard the rage in his voice and did as he said.

"Boy you're biting off more than you can chew." Matt spat.

"Yeah, see I don't think so." He threw his first punch. "I think this has been a long time coming."

Snowie set in the warm cab watching Jon beat the holy hell out of daddy dearest. She was conflicted she wanted to stop him but she wanted to cheer him on at the same time. She jumped out when Jon was hitting him over and over and Matt just laid there.

"Jon that's enough! Stop!" She touched his arm and he stopped.

He picked the man up by the collar. "If you ever come near her again, I won't stop." He threw him to the ground.

Snowie set beside him in the truck in his driveway. They hadn't talked on the ride over, he was too mad and she knew when to give him space. They set in the cap until the cold seeped in. He looked at her and ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Let's go in. Jack just moved out so you can have his room."

"Oh. Okay, cool." Did she sound a little disappointed?

"I know this doesn't mean we're back together, Snow." He missed the disappointment.

He helped carry her things to her new room. He winced as a strap caught on his knuckles. He looked down at his hands, they were bruising and bleeding some. He'd have to wear tape for a few days to cover the bruises but he healed quickly.

There were some guys hanging in the living room a few she'd met earlier. "Guys this is Snowie she's gonna stay in Jack's old room. He didn't wait for approval it was just a fact and nobody dared buck him on it.

"A girl living here and you're not moving her into your room. Who wants to bet that isn't going to last long?"

"Shut up, Mark." Jon yelled as he led Snowie down the hall. "My room is across the hall and the bathroom is two doors down. Suzie the cleaning lady comes in once a week."

"So that's why it's clean." She thought out loud.

"Hey I can clean, but why deprive some poor person of a job?"

"You so didn't go there." She laughed.

"Yeah I did."

She walked into the room thank god the cleaning lady had just been there but it still smelled awful. "Can I borrow your truck?"

"Sure. Why?"

"It must be a guy thing. It stinks in here."

He only laughed and tossed her the keys. "You do have your license right?"

"Would it matter?"

"Not really." He joked.

"Yes I do." She picked up her wallet and walked to the door.

"Hey girl." A big guy stepped between her and the door.

"I have a name. It's Snowie."

"Fine. How old are you?"

Jon stepped in front of her. "She's sixteen and you can go fuck yourself." Snowie just stood there. What the hell was that? To Jon said, "He's an ass and thinks every girl should suck his dick."

"Um…no thank you." She stepped around Jon. "What did you get me into, Jonathan?"

"Nothing I swear he's only here because he's Mark's brother. His wife kicks him out every couple of months. He'll go home in a few hours at the most, tomorrow's Halloween so he won't miss it for his kids."

She stopped in the cold. "Tomorrow's Halloween?"

"Yep. Also known as your birthday."

"Oh. I'll be back."

She started the truck and laughed. Not only had she gone from missing Jon so much she didn't even know what day it was to living with him all in one day. Boy talk about a turnabout! She drove to the store and shopped I record time. Wasn't that hard she had little money. She drove back to Jon's house thinking it was weird to be living with him again. And had that Mark guy say something about him sleeping with girls, as in a lot? She tried to tell herself she didn't care, they weren't together, and it shouldn't matter. But it did had she been moping around while he'd been living it up?

She walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Yeah? It's unlocked."

"Here's your keys."

"What's wrong?" of course he knew.

"Nothing. Why?" She attempted casual.

"Bull." He stood up. "I know you too well for that to work. What's wrong? One of those morons say something?"

"Actually you're the only other person here. But nothing is wrong." She turned and went to her room before he could say anything. She tried to close the door but he caught it. "Jon." She whined. "Fine. I just figured out that while I've been missing you and going crazy that you've been living the high life."

He laughed harshly. "The high life? Snow if those other guys hadn't decided I had a good idea I'd be living in my truck. What the hell is the high life, to you?"

"I meant the girls, Jon." She spun around.

"The ring rats? Yea I've slept with a few." When she gave him a disagreeing look he said, "Fine a little more than a few. But it's because I wasn't moving on." He shut his mouth.

"No?"

"No." He ran a hand through his long hair. "I was trying to forget or waste the time until it stopped hurting. If I wasn't wrestling I was screwing some rat, okay?"

She just looked at him. "Jon."

"Don't Snow. It doesn't matter. Not really anyways."

"Jon it matters. I never meant to hurt either one of us. I swear. I just wanted you back."

He looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. They didn't say anything else when Eddie walked past them. Jon stepped into the room and closed the door. She set on the bed and patted the spot beside her. Hoping he would take her up on the offer.

"Okay I didn't let you explain, please continue." He said setting on the edge of the bed.

"I meant you had changed so much it scared me. You were doing that stupid drug ring thing just to prove you could and it did something to you. Even Hanna noticed the change. I thought…I don't know…I think I thought that if I broke up with you, you'd snap out of it or something."

"I didn't know. I guess I didn't notice anything I was too caught up in the moment." He reached for her stroking he knuckles along her jawline. "I'm sorry Snow."

"Jon don't be sorry now, just say you're you again or at least a closer version."

"I'm back to me I think." He started to lean into her and stopped himself. "Well…uh…I guess I'll let you unpack."

She stayed in her room for the rest of the night, cleaning and putting her things away. She wondered if her mom had found the note yet and what she thought if she had. She heard girls laughing in other parts of the house, rats no doubt. She giggled, did they know they were nicknamed after a filthy animal? She would hate to be called a rat. She sighed looking in the mirror speaking of rats she looked like one now. She grabbed her toiletries bag and her bath robe and headed to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and turned on the water.

She did her thing and went back to her room. It was now thirty minutes past midnight officially Halloween and her birthday. Snowie looked in the mirror again she didn't look any older than she had before, she had always wondered why people said she would age each year when she barely changed at all. Oh well maybe someday she'd understand. She heard Jon laugh and had to smile. A fist rapped on her door.

"Who is it?" She called slipping into pants and a shirt.

"Me." Why did she have to ask? She had thought that he had sounded close.

She unlocked the door and opened it. She had honestly expected to see him standing there with one of the girls she'd heard. He was alone standing at her door with only a pair of jeans on and a plate of food and a coke in his hands. God when had he gotten so damn sexy? It wasn't fair, she thought. How was she supposed to live with him, be the friend, and not want to fuck him? No fair was right.

"He comes baring gifts." She said sarcastically and stepped out of the way.

"Don't I always take care you?" He said in that raspy drawl. Not helping, she thought. "Here."


	15. Chapter 15

He set on her bed while she picked through the food. She was ashamed to say she actually almost forgot how most food tasted. For the past three months she lived on what she needed for her body to function. She picked up a peronei and tossed it in her mouth. Favor exploded in her mouth and she shoveled some more pizza in.

"Gees. It's just pizza, Snow." Jon said surprised at her behavior.

"I'm starving." She said sitting on the bed.

"Why? Don't tell me you haven't been eating." She said nothing only put more food into her mouth. "Snowie Monroe, you better answer me."

"Fine okay. I haven't been eating…as much."

"What the hell, Snow?"

"I don't know food just didn't seem important. I ate what I had to but I really didn't care. It's not like I'm starving to death or anything."

Jon just stared at her. He stood up and paced the room. "So we both have our vices, I guess."

She looked at him then laughed. "Yeah only yours sounds more fun."

He laughed. "Guess so."

They talked the rest of the night. It was almost like old times but when they fell asleep they didn't touch. When she woke up Jon wasn't there, she sighed. It was her birthday, whoo hoo. She got out of bed and walked out her door into a wall of black and orange balloons and tape.

She screamed and Jon and four other guys jumped in front of her. "Happy Birthday!"

"What the hell?"

"Jon told us today was your birthday. And you know about hazing, right?" One of the women she met the day before, Emma, said.

Jon ripped down the tape. He was grinning ear to ear. She shook her head and laughed. "I don't know what to say."

"Well thanks is a good way to start." Mark offered.

"Well yes. I think. Not sure how I feel about walking into a sticky wall." She laughed. "But it was a good surprise."

"Come on. We didn't have time to get you gifts but I asked Jon your favorite breakfast. So I made blueberry French toast." Emma said grabbing her arm.

They all set around eating the French toast and talking. Jon set as close to her as he could without actually touching her. She looked at him and smiled, it was good to actually see a smile on his face. At school he just faked it when he had too. Had Jon left earlier only to do her door with the others? She found herself hoping her theory was true.

"Snow we're gonna be late." Jon interrupted her conversation with Emma.

"Okay."

Once at school they stayed in his truck for a while. "This is okay right?" She asked.

"What?"

"This. Us. I don't know."

He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look at him. "I fine with it. Snow these last three months have been hell without you. I would rather be just friends than nothing. Snow White I need you almost as much as I need wrestling or air. So yes whatever we are I'm fine with it."

There was a knock on his window. She looked to see Lisa, Hanna and Toby. "I want to ask you something but not here or now."

"Lunch?"

"No maybe tonight, if you're free."


	16. Chapter 16

**I have to say while it took me forever to write this may be my favorite chapter ever **

Later that night the guys had all gone to the gym and she and Emma were the only ones home. She'd figured out Emma was Scott's girlfriend but for some reason she thought Mark and her had more between them than friends, but she wasn't going to ask.

"So how do you and Jon know each other?" Emma asked during a commercial break.

"We've been friends for a few years. I moved in across the street from him."

"Just friends, huh? I think there's more than that."

"Well we dated for a year or so."

"So you're the heartbreaker!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Emma stayed quiet knowing she'd said too much. "Emma, come on. What does that mean?"

"Well something happened to Jon that made him not better, because he has always been good and a fast learner, but different. He doesn't mind the two to three fights a night even if they are brutal, in fact the worse they are the better. A lot of the time, from what I've seen this only happens when a guy gets his heart broken. Like they turn off certain emotions or something. I just wondered who it was."

"Oh." Well now she was depressed.

"Look it's not a bad thing really."

"You're not the heartbreaker, as you say, so how would you know?"

"Because I was that girl." When Snowie looked at her in disbelief she went on. "Oh yes. The guy Jon fought last night?" Snowie nodded. "He's my ex. He did the same thing Jon did. Went from low guy to top guy in a matter of months. And all because, I found out later, I had broken off our engagement."

"Really?"

"Yep."

They talked for a while longer until the show they had not paid attention to went off and some of the others came pilling in the door. Emma went to the kitchen with Scott and Snowie got stuck talking to her new roommate. Not awkward at all, she thought. She finally found an out when Emma and Scott brought in pizza from the kitchen.

Snowie was slipping into her room as Jon came in the front door. He grabbed pizza and went that way. He knocked on the door, something that felt foreign to him as he had never done it in the other house. He heard the lock twist and pop open and when the door released from its hold she stood there in the powder blue tank top she'd had under her sweater, a see through cream colored sweater over it and a pair of pink polka dot socks.

"Come in." She said walking away.

"Hey. What's up?" He offered her a slice of pizza but she shook her head.

"Emma and I ate already."

"Oh. So you wanted to ask me something." He said hoping the nervousness didn't show in his voice.

"Um…yeah never mind." She swallowed hard and wanted to get out of the now too small space.

"You look like you're going to hyperventilate or something. Snow White, what is it? Seriously because you're kinda freaking me out." He smiled. "And I've been in suspense all effing day."

"It's nothing. Just forget it."

"You're seriously not going to ask. What you want to fuck or something?" The look on her face said she could have died. "I wasn't serious, Snow."

"I…er…I…I." Words failed her. She wanted to jump out the window. "I…"

"Snowie! You're kidding?"

She said nothing, she couldn't. She shook her head left to right hard. And then dropped her head into her hands, her skin hot against her palms. He came over to her and lifted her head. He kissed her gently. She met his eyes the question in them made him grin.

"Are you sure." He asked quietly and calm. But not the calm he was when he was angry, this was different and only a calm he used when he was with her. She swallowed and nodded. "Will you explain why first?

"Are you trying to give me a chance to change my mind?" She tilted her head trying to read him.

"No. Just want to know why."

She sighed. "I don't know, really. I mean I know I don't want to be a virgin any more. And I guess I want you to be my first because there is no way I can get any more emotionally attached and I don't have to worry about you getting attached to me."

"What does that mean?" He said sitting on the bed.

"Well you know how people say sex makes you have an emotional bond. Like it makes you feel like you love the other person. And I already love you so much it hurts, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"And I feel safe with you. I know you won't hurt me. I'm the one who does that in this relationship."

"Really?" He repeated as if he hadn't heard the last words she spoke.

"Really what, Jon?"

"You love me." He stated.

"Yes I've tried not to but I can't stop. It's like you're under my skin or something."

He gripped her face. "I love you too. And not just in the way I love Hanna or Toby but in the-I need you more than life and when I'm not around you it's like I'm missing something."

He kissed her then. A long end of the movie and the guy got the girl kiss. She melted into him and she was whole again. No, she thought, it's just sex it doesn't mean anything. It couldn't.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

This time she did have an answer. She kissed him. "Yes."

"Not sure what to do." He admitted.

She laughed. "It's my first time not yours, remember?"

He laughed too. "I know but you aren't a rat so it's different."

"I don't know whether I should be thanking you or feel insulted." She joked.

"It's a good thing trust me." He sighed and kissed her. "I know where to go from here though."

"Oh yeah?" she returned his kiss.

"Yeah." He gripped her hips and walked backwards to the bed.

They fell back on the bed. She landed on top of him and he rolled to the side. He pressed her shoulder and she laid back. He rested his hand on her stomach and kissed her neck. She fell into the old habit of making out with him so when she was in only her underwear and her lace bra and his shirt was off with his belt undone she wasn't shocked. It was what he did next that shocked her.

He laid back. "I'm all yours."

"What?" She asked confused.

"It's your decision. What do you want to do?" He said resting his arms behind his head.

"Like I can tell you want to do and you'll do it?"

"Mostly."

She thought for a moment. "Take your jeans off."

He stood up and removed his jeans. When she just looked at him he grinned and pulled his boxers down too. He cock sprang free. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. He laid back down and she reached out only to jerk her hand back.

"It's okay. You can do whatever you want." He once again put his hands behind his head.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and he groaned. "Something tells me this isn't just for me."

"I cannot be held responsible for what happens with your hands on me."

She laughed and then licked her lips. "Can I…?"

"Whatever you want, remember? My hands will stay here until you say so."

She snaked out her tongue and licked the tip of his cock. A salty taste assaulted her taste buds and she moaned. She tasted him again only this time she stayed longer and took more of him into her mouth. He groaned and tensed up.

"Okay, okay. Stop."

"What's wrong?" She said sitting up.

"Nothing except I don't want to cum just yet and that wasn't working." He said leaning on his elbow. "Can I do something now?"

"Yes."

He reached up and grabbed the back of her head and threaded his fingers in her hair and pulled her to him. While his lips worked along her lips and jawline his other hand worked her bra clasp. Her breast popped free and he slid the straps down her arms and flung the garment across the room. She gasp as his hand closed around one of her breast.

"Why didn't I let you do that before?"

"Just wait. Lie back."

She did as he told her and felt the butterflies stir in her stomach when he kissed a spot just below her belly button. He kissed a hot path up to her breasts. He looked up and grinned she returned it but her smile was tight.

"Don't be scared, Snow white. I promise if you tell me to stop I will." He pressed himself up on his arms and kissed her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He followed her jawline to her neck and her neck to her chest. He captured one of her nipples in his mouth and she gripped his shoulders. When he raised his head she whined and he laughed. He went back to what he was doing and she dug her nails into his shoulders. She was squirming under his hands when he raised his head again.

"Jon." She was almost panting.

"I got you." He kissed down her torso.

He hooked his thumbs in her panties and pulled. She lifted her hips to help. He flung the panties wherever her bra had landed and look at her. He had envisioned this site so many times he could hardly believe it now. He licked his lips and she inhaled sharply. She knew what he was going to do. He spread her legs.

"Are you okay?" He asked one more time.

"There is no way I'm turning back now."

"That's my girl."

He dipped his head between her legs and teased he swollen lips with his tongue. When she gasped he smiled and devilled deeper. His tongue flicked across her clit and she jumped. He gripped her hips and held her still while he drove her crazy.

"Oh shit! Jon!" She moaned. He stopped just to screw with her. "Don't stop, please." She begged.

He laughed as he sucked her clit into his mouth the vibration causing new sensations and she bucked under his hands. He put one finger into her hole and she groaned. He put two in slipped them in and out stretching her. She moaned a little louder and he sucked harder on her clit.

"Oh!" Was the last audible word she made the rest were replaced by moans and she went over the edge.

He raised up after a few minutes and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and tried to get her wits about her while he. He teased her opening with the head of his cock. She took a deep breath when he pushed into her half way and stayed still. After she was okay with that he pushed all the way in. She gasped as he broke through the thin layer of membranes.

"You okay."

"Yes. You can move now." She breathed.

He kissed her deeply as he began to move. She wrapped her legs around him as if it was pure instinct. Her hands roamed his back and her nails gently clawed their way up to his skull. Her moans encouraged him but he still held back. The first time she came was like slow agony with a twist of pure pleasure. She clung to him as wave after wave hit her. He held his own orgasm back, which was not something he normally did but he wasn't with just any girl. He never stopped moving and she bucked under him and arched her back.

"Jon. Faster. Please." Her voice found its way through the fog of lust in broken pieces.

"Are you…"

She dug her nails into his shoulders. "Don't ask that again. Just do it."

"Ow fuck. Okay."

She braced herself using his shoulders as he pumped his hips and smashed into her hard and fast. Her moans turned into screams that he swallowed as he kissed her, his tongue mimicking his cock. He rose up to his knees and pushed her legs up so he could pound into her harder. She twisted her head on the pillow her hands fisting the sheets. She arched her back when he pressed his thumb to her clit.

"Jon!" She cried out as she came.

He came moments later and caught himself from falling on her. He rolled to the side and then to his back taking her with him, still inside her. Her head lay on his chest and he ran his fingers along her back gently. They didn't move, didn't say anything, both too caught up in their own pleasure and thoughts to form words. She raised her head and rested her chin where her cheek had been. He looked at her and winked. She kissed his chest, laid her head back down and told herself it changed nothing. But it had she knew it and he most definitely knew it. He stroked her hair until she fell asleep. Jon twisted to the side and cuddled her body against his, he slept soundly for the first time in three months.


	17. Chapter 17

**Moxley's Minion go check her stories out.**

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Snowie mumbled to herself in the shower the next afternoon.

Her body was sore after the unfamiliar assault but she smiled knowing she'd do it all over again. She and Jon had talked about it and decided that they wouldn't get back together, it was too hard on the both of them, neither of them said they wouldn't have sex again but not as boyfriend and girlfriend. She knew their reasonings were different. He had a reputation as a womanizer to uphold after all and while she hated it she didn't want to get into the whole mess of ring rats. It was hard to say she was literally just another fuck for him but it was better than nothing.

"Hey beautiful." Jon said slipping into her room.

"I swear I locked that." She teased.

She toweled off her hair and looked at the clock good thing it was Saturday. He set on her bed and leaned against the wall. She followed the movement of his body in the mirror. Damn him, she thought. She turned on her stereo to try to drown out the little voice telling her to jump him. As she walked toward the bed she realized she hadn't succeeded.

"What?" He asked watching her.

Her eyes followed a drop of water roll down his chest and licked her lips. She wanted to lick the water off of him. With that thought she gave into her desires and climbed up his long legs catching the drop of water just before it reached the waist band of his sweats he sucked in a breath as she followed the trial the drop had left behind back up his torso.

She rested her hands on his stomach and set up. "Damn you taste good."

He gave a wicked half smile and gripped the back of her head a little harder than he'd been with her last night, half pulling her to him. He kissed her open mouth. "My Snow White isn't so white anymore."

She giggled. "Who said I ever was?" she whispered against him.

"Oh, really?" He said pulling at her hair a little. She moaned and bit her bottom lip. "Oh you're killin me."

He ran his free hand up her bare back and unclasped her bra. He released her head so she could set up. Little Heaven by Toad the Wet Sprocket began to play. He slowly slid the straps of her purple lacey bra down her arms and palmed her breasts. She let her head fall back enjoying his touch. Her hands found their way to his waist band and under it. She palmed him and leaned forward to kiss him and trail a hot path down his neck.

"Are you going to let me have fun?" He laughed in surprise but pushed his hips up his package and her hand connected hard and he let out a groan. "I'm going to take that as a yes."

She pulling her hand out and tossed her leg over to kneel beside him. She pushed at his waist band and he helped her free his cock. She was smart and fisted the base. Then she put her mouth on him. He couldn't help but put his hand on her head and try not the buck. He didn't know where she'd learned how to do those tricks with her tongue but damn she knew how to use her tongue.

She moaned when he palmed at one of her breasts, sending vibrations down his shaft. He groaned and swallowed hard still trying not to press her head down. She took she balls in her hand and toyed with them as she twisted her tongue around his cock. He palmed and pinched her breasts as she bobbed her head on his cock. He held his breath trying not cum.

"Snow. Snow stop." He pulled on her hair.

She came off him with annoyed pop. "Why?"

He didn't say anything only grabbed her and flipped her over to her hand and knees. He pushed her panties out of the way and licked at her pussy until she squirmed. He pressed his hard cock into her and pounded against her. Snowie braced her hands against the wall. Jon reached around and found her clit, sliding his index finger up and down it as he grinded his cock into her.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Yeah, yeah, yeah." She panted out. "Don't stop."

He pounded into her harder his flesh slapping into hers and his fingers picked up their pace on her clit. He could barely breathe as he leaned forward more and bit into her shoulder.

"Damn." He raised up and grabbed her hips so he could slam into her harder.

Her skin stunk where his hit into her and their groans and moans mixing until she was almost screaming. She came first and milked his white hot cum from his body.

"Oh fuck." He breathed out as he collapsed to the side of her.

"I think so." She laughed flipping to her side to face him.

He kissed her when she raised her face to him. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Um…I was supposed to go decorate for Lisa's party I think. Why?"

He ran his hand down her side. "Want to come to the matches?"

"Are you going to win?"

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He poked her ribs hard.

"Well I use to. But after that I think I forgot." She poked him back.

"Oh do I need to remind you." He said kissing her hard and deep.

"What's my name?" She joked when he let her go. He stood up and stretched. "Oh you really don't have to do that."

He laughed and stretched again. She groaned. "So are you?"

"Yes of course." She stood up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now get out."

"Did you just use me?"

"Yes." She giggled pushing him out the door.

Snowie and Emma went home right after the matches but most of the guys stayed late to help clean up or party. Jon finally came home around two a.m. and Snow heard giggles and laughs coming from his room. She tried to ignore the nagging pain in the pit of her stomach. She had told him sex between them would mean nothing and he had agreed. But now she wasn't sure if she could do that.

She tossed and turned and even though she had changed her sheets his scent was still around her. She got out of bed and opened her door to find Jon was letting the red head out of his room. He met her eyes and simply stared at her.

"I'll let myself out." The red head said.

Snowie walked after her headed to the kitchen, she didn't know what to say or how to act. It was weirder than she thought it was going to be. She was cutting up an apple when he came in.

"Hey Snow."

"Hey." She said grabbing a bottled water and tried to walk passed him.

"Wait. Please."

"Jon." She didn't know where to go from there. "We said it wouldn't be weird. So let's not make it worse."

He stood unmoving from the doorway. She stepped closer, she could still smell sex on him mixed with cheap fruity perfume. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and do things that would not only get the stench of cheap whore off his body but make him forget other women existed. But she didn't she pushed passed him with a hand on his chest.

"Wait, damn it." He gripped her arm and pressed his fingers to her jaw.

He kissed her. He didn't tasted of sex he tasted of tooth paste and Jon. She sighed when he let her go.

"What was that about?" Did he know he was slowly killing her?

"Just wanted to make sure it felt different." He said walking away.

"Okay then." She mumbled.

A few months past and they barely talked about the other girls that he brought home. Snowie had talked to hope though and it hadn't gone great at all. Matt was still living there but he'd lost his job and was living off Hope, no shocker there she was actually shocked thought that he had kept it as long as he had. She got a job at a gentleman's club as a waitress but Jon nor did anyone else know where she was working. Her only real problem was not jumping Jon's bone every time she saw him and trying not to slam the ring rats he did sleep with into the brick wall in their living room. She had started dating a guy that nobody else really knew she'd sneak him in when she got off work and then back out before the others woke up.

"Hey Baby." Cas called from the driveway.

"What's up?" She said letting them in.

They went straight to her room as they always did. Her clothes would almost be off before the door shut and his would be quick to follow. He wasn't such a bad guy, he was funny and cute with short blonde hair and brown eyes. Most of all he wasn't Jon and honestly he was Jon's total opposite. That's why when he'd asked her out at the club she'd said yes.

They were getting hot and heavy and as soon as he entered her Jon crashed through the door. She screamed when he grabbed the guy.

"Jon! What the fuck?" She scrambled for a shirt.

"I should be asking you that!" He growled out at her holding Cas to the wall.

"What does that mean? Let him go, Jon!"

Cas swung and connected with Jon's jaw. That only pissed Jon off. He hit Cas hard causing him to slump down. "What do you think, you fucking scum? Huh?" He held Cas up. "Coming into my house. Fucking my girl. And the worst of all I highly fucking doubt you told her who you fucking are."

"What?" His girl? Wait was Cas lying to her? "Someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

By this point the others had come into the room. Jon punched Cas one more time knocking him out cold. He threw Cas to Mark and Scot. "Get him out of here."

The others left and after Emma made sure she was okay she left too. "Jon. What the hell was that?"

"I could ask you the same thing. That guy is one of the drug dealers, Snow. Did you know that? Or do you even fucking care?"

"I didn't know that. But you had no right to come in here like that."

"What were you thinking?"

She stared at him." I was thinking that maybe if I started seeing someone who was so different from you that I could forget about us. Okay? I just wanted to be free from the feels for you."

"Really? So you're that damn stupid? Do you not get it?" He stepped up to her reached around and locked the door. He pressed her against the wall. "You're mine. Whether you think so or not."

"I'm not yours any more than you are mine." She struggled against him.

"Oh no? That's why you're wearing my hoodie?"

She looked down. Sure enough she had on the hoodie she had put on the day they broke up. He let her go. And she threw it over her head and at him.

"There now I don't have it! Happy? Is that better?"

"Very." He grabbed her and picked her up.

"Jon! Put me down!"

He held her by her ass with one hand and undid his jeans with the other and pushed them down. He slipped a finger into her and she gasped. She cursed her body for betraying her, she was almost gushing she was so wet. He slammed his cock into her, punishing her. He fucked her against the door until she touched his back. He was too pissed off to go slow or feel her hands on him. He held onto her and walked to her bed.

He gripped her hands and held them above her head. She whimpered. "You're mine. Do you understand?"

"Ow. Shit. Jon you're hurting me."

He put a hand on her throat but didn't press. He slammed into her hard once again and didn't stop until she was panting and bucking under him. She came hard and fast, the force of it caught her off guard and she screamed. He went on until he reached his release and she was in the throes of her second orgasm. He collapsed on top of her panting and let her arms go. She wrapped her arms around him. She should have been scared or mad. She should probably hate him after all he had basically raped her. But she wasn't mad, she wasn't scared, and she couldn't hate him.

"Jon?" She spoke after a few minutes when their breathing had returned to normal.

He raised his head and the look she seen there made her hug him harder. "I'm not sorry."

"I know. But can I at least get a reason?" She smoothed his sweat soaked hair back.

He shrugged and rolled the side, it was odd the way she missed his weight on top of her. He sighed. "I don't know I guess seeing you with a guy like that pissed me off."

"So you attacked me?" she moved away from him a little.

"I didn't…Okay I did. I said I wasn't sorry."

"What does that even mean?" She looked in the mirror and saw a small finger print bruise in her neck. "Shit gonna have to put some heavy makeup on that."

He turned her head. "No you won't." He raised up.

"What?" He placed his lips to her neck. "Oh. No wait. Jon you're gonna change the…oh shit."

He laughed as he sucked on the spot where his finger print left its mark. After a few seconds he raise his head back up. There was an angry red mark where the bruise had been. "That'll stay for a while."

"That so wasn't what I meant, Jonathan!" She rubbed her neck. "Now can we get back to the topic at hand?" She raised herself up to lean on the wall.

"Is that really what you want to do?" He rubbed her slit feeling her juices run along his fingers.

She forced his hand away. "Yes." He cocked his head at her. "Jon!"

"Fine. The other day that ass was at my mom's house."

"What? When?"

"When I was waiting in the truck for you."

"Oh." She looked at him.

"So when I saw you sneak him in I kinda lost my mind."

"Kinda? Jon you just broke the guys jaw and possibly some ribs and more or less raped me! But you kinda lost your mind? Are you crazy?"

He stood up. "I'm sorry."

"Jonathan Good just apologize for something! Oh my god!" When he shot her a dirty look she went on. "So are you apologizing to me or for beating Cas up?"

"I never apologize for beating the shit out of people, Snow." He set back on the bed.

She thought for a moment then decided to let it go. Cas had only been her rebound guy anyways. "You know you could have just said something."

She laid on the bed beside where he set. They didn't talk until someone knocked on the door. It was Emma just checking on her.

"I guess it did sound like we were killing each other." Jon laughed closing the door.

"Oh God." Snowie dropped her head in her hands.

Jon laughed as he set on the bed. "Okay. Okay."

"What?" She leaned her head back on the wall.

"Is that seriously the time?" Jon was looking at her clock.

She glanced at the neon blue numbers reading 4:45 am "Yep." He stretched out. "You are not staying here."

"Oh no? Watch me." Jon stretched out, put one arm under his head and closed his eyes.

She stared at him and thought that she should hate him. She sighed and curled up against him. "I should probably hate you or be really scared or something."

"Well if I put my hand between your legs right now you'd be wet."

"I can't help it. You do something to me. But I am a little mad."

He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He yawned.

"Because I actually liked it." She admitted laughing.

He set up and stared at her, "I knew you weren't that innocent."


	18. Chapter 18

At the end of senor year Jon started dating an ugly old red head and it was much longer after that that Helena had moved it. She was skanky and been with almost very wrestler she laid eyes one. Snowie hated her and oddly enough it had little to do with Jon. Her whole attitude pissed Snowie off and if she had anywhere else to go, and she'd honestly looked, she would. She couldn't figure out what Jon saw in her, until one night at the club.

"Georgia!"

"Hey Miss Monroe. What's up?"

"What did the red head tell you?"

Georgia shrugged. "Bought the hottie a lap dance. Why?"

"That hottie is my best friend. And I wondered what he seen in her. Now I know."

"Wait that's Jon?"

"Yes. That's Jon."

Kelly walked up behind her. "Where?" Georgia pointed to the long haired dirt blonde. "Oh wow. No wonder you live with him. You getting any on the side?"

"Kelly!" She laughed and playfully slapped her friend. "Not anymore." She admitted walking away.

She heard Georgia and Kelly gossip as she turned to wait her tables. She stopped and counted: Bald guy, guy in the Italian suit, the guys from the Village People, another Italian suit and curly red head setting next to a long hair hot dirty blonde…Jon? No!

"Hey Lindsay!"

"Nope."

"Damn." She mumbled setting her tray on the bar and adjusted her outfit. If she had to tell Jon her little secret then she was going to look damn good doing it. She dropped drinks off at her other table and checked on the Village People before reaching them. "Hi." She planted a fake smile on her face. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a martini on the rocks."

"Bee…"Jon looked up."…er."

"Alright. Be right back." She forced herself not to run from his stare.

She went to the bar ordered the drinks she needed and ran to the bathroom. Oh god, he wasn't supposed to look at her. But then Sasha was on the stage and tiny sticks had never kept his attention for long. She lead against the wall, damn why couldn't Lindsay just trade her tables, on freaking table! She heard a knock.

"Occupied." She called. The handle jiggled again. "Dude I said occupied."

"It's me." Jon called.

"Fuck." She stood up and unlocked the door. "What?"

When he was inside she locked the door and slide back down it. He didn't talk just looked at her. She wanted to ask what again but didn't. She wasn't ashamed to work at the club it was good money and with Eric the bouncer watching their backs the creeps stayed away.

"What, is what I should be asking you. As in what the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh aren't we hypocritical! I work here. And you mister under twenty one?"

"Like they care about age here. Obviously." He waved his hand at her.

"I'm only a waitress, thank you. Do you know how much trouble you could get into?"

There was another knock. "Monroe drinks up."

"Okay!"

"Monroe?" Jon questioned.

"Yeah sounds better than Snowie and any other person, besides you, who calls me Snow White is going to get hit. I got to go." She said walking out the door.

She walked into the house after her shift to find Jon sitting alone on the couch. The others had moved on to other companies or just moved out. She and Jon had lived in a weird fwb yet not relationship for a few weeks before Helena and him had got together. The weird thing about Jon was when he was actually with a girl he was more loyal than a dog but when he was single watch out ladies.

She knew Helena the Hideous couldn't be far away, maybe lurking in the shadows. "Where's Helena?"

Jon shrugged. "She's asleep."

"You know I love you and try to stand any rat that stays over but I can't stand her."

"I know you can't that's why I normally have her away from you."

"Oh thanks for that." She set on the couch. "I've been working at the club for a year or so now. I never told anyone so don't feel left out. No I'm not embarrassed or whatever I just didn't want to hear about how bad it is."

He set there staring at her. "Okay. But you aren't stripping."

"You know you can't actually tell me what to do."

"I can and will."

"You wish." She rolled her eyes. "You and Hor…Helena…" She smiled sweetly. "…are going to Philly this weekend right?"

He gave her a disapproving look. "Snow." He warned and she just looked at him. "Yes it's a title match. I thought you were coming."

"I have to work but I will so be watching it."

"Why by the way?"

She smiled. "Because I have a date."

"You think."

"Yep." She said walking away.

He thought he could control her, he was wrong and he needed to learn that. Oh hell they both needed to learn that. She'd sneaked around with Eric for the last few week and it was time Jon and she both realize he couldn't claim her but her not be his only girl. Fuck that. She was going to date and screw who she wanted when she wanted. Unfortunately she really wanted to screw Jon and that couldn't happen right now. She needed to get rid of Helena. But how?

That weekend she brought Eric home and had a great night that lasted the whole weekend. When Jon came in that Sunday night he walked in to Snowie bouncing on Eric's dick in the living room. He barely got a word formed in his head when Helena spoke up.

"Damn can we join?"

"Oh fuck. Jon. Helena." Snow had jumped up and found a shirt to cover herself with.

Eric shoved himself in his jeans. "I thought they weren't coming home until tomorrow."

"Well that's what I thought." She looked toward Jon. "Do you mind?" She waved her hands around.

"Yeah, kinda." He said.

"I meant will you go away and take that with you." She was not in the mood to deal with Helena.

Eric spoke up. "I think we should take her up on her offer to join."

"And I think you need to get out and not call me again after that comment." Snowie pushed him toward the door. Why was it the guy she really liked? Ugh! Once he was out the door she leveled her gaze on Helena. "Well it was a nice weekend. I'm going to bed."

The look on Jon's face said it all last night he not only had walked in on Snowie riding another guy but Helena had wanted to join them. Was she crazy? Not only did he not want any other guy to fuck Snowie he didn't want a girl to either.

"Morning, sexy on legs." Helena said, not so much sarcasm dripped from the words, walking into the kitchen carrying Jon's laundry.

"Whatever. You know you're not his mother, right?" Snow said annoyed.

"I do it because I love him no other reason."

"Does he know that?" She mumbled walking out of the kitchen.

Helena came rushing back into the living room. "What did you say?"

Jon came out of his room then and looked at both of them with a tired face. He ran a hand through his hair and walked past them. They had gotten into arguments before so he just let them go at it. He grabbed a carton of juice and a box of cereal and walked back to the living room.

"Oh Jon! You can't eat like that!" Helena said motherly.

"See that's exactly what I mean." Snowie defended her point. "He's nineteen not nine. The man can eat how and what he wants. And while we're at it he can do his own freaking laundry."

Jon swallowed a mouthful. "You're actually arguing about me? What the hell?"

"Well we weren't but…"

"…Yes we kinda were. At least I said you weren't his mother and then you said you did it because you love him and then…"

"Wait…what? You love me?" Jon stepped between them.

"Well I…I…yes I love you. I'm in love with you and I want to see where we can go from…"

"…Whoa stop. No. Just no. Shacking up and screwing is one thing but this…" He stopped to take a breath and heard Snow take her leave. "…this is not going to work."

"It's all because of that little bitch, isn't it?"

Snowie turned and walked back. "Excuse me?"

"It's her or me Jon. Choose. Which is it?"

Jon stood staring at her like her second head had finally showed itself. "What?" He and Snowie said together.

"Choose! Me or her."

"What the hell. My girlfriend or my best friend?"

"Yes." Helena said her hands on her hips.

"Fuck you. Seriously, what is your drama?" Snowie asked. Normally she stayed out of Jon's arguments but she'd gone too far.

"Snow." Jon warned. "Helena, let me make it clear. I don't choose any woman over my friends, especially not Snowie." When she just stood there still waiting he let out an annoyed type of growl. "Ugh! What I meant was get your shit and get out of my life." Snowie just stood there even after Helena pushed passed her. She was staring at Jon in disbelief. He looked back at her with a look. "Sorry Snow White you're stuck with me."

She laughed a genuine laugh for the first time since he'd introduced her to Helena. "Oh brother! Am I ever! I tried to teach us both a lesson, that you couldn't tell me what to do or who to be with and not only did it backfire big time but now we're both single, again!" She threw her hands up in the air and threw herself dramatically backwards on the couch. "What is a girl to do?"

Helena walked back through with a bag in her hand. "Jon. I…"

He held up a hand. "I said leave. The only place I want to see you is at work, actually I don't want to see you there either." She walked toward the door. "Wait Helena there is something you need to know. Snow's right I don't need a mother and I was about to break up with you when you started on the whole go from here thing. Sorry but it's true and I didn't want Snowie being blamed."

"Whatever, Jon." She said slamming the door.

Snowie wanted to do a little jig. Until Jon turned toward her. "What?"

"I'm an idiot." He sighed and walked down the hall leaving her standing there.

She sighed and began to pick up her mess. The weekend had been really fun, she thought with a secret smirk, even if she had almost called out Jon's name a few times. He was under her skin, running through her veins. She sighed again and walked to her room to get her toiletries bag. She heard a loud crash that made her jump. She knocked on the door but only heard his stereo blare in response.

"Oh hell no boy." She twisted the knob and rolled her eyes when it sprang open, of course it wasn't locked. "Jon?" She looked around the room. "What the hell happened?"

"You're asking the wrong person, Snow." He replied picking up his things. When he picked up a tiny stuffed bear and placed it back on the dresser he said, "At least she's gone now."

She knew he had said it more to himself than to her so she didn't respond to that. "What is…you still have that?"

She was asking about the ring. She remembered the night she'd given him the tiny toy bear. It was the day after he had moved into her house. They had been talking about how many stuff animals she had and she'd thrown it at him and said something about him starting his own collection. She picked it off the dresser and he grabbed it and put it back.

"It doesn't move."

"Okay, sorry. I didn't think you would still have it." She said falling back on his bed.

"Yeah well…never mind. You gonna help me clean up or what?"

"Nope. But I will set here while you clean." She smirked.

"Bitch." He said laughing.

"Oh you scar me." She replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." Jon stuck his tongue out at her as he started picking things up again.

"You know where you can put that." She said without thinking. And then she thought about it and laughed when he gave her an odd look. "That wasn't supposed to come out like that."

"Sure."

Later that night they went to their own rooms, neither of them knowing really what to do or how to act. They were both single but less than a full day for them both. Eric had called her and she'd told him exactly what he'd done wrong. Jon had held back a laugh the entire time she'd been on the phone. She thought he was literally going to die of laughter when she'd hung up and he'd cracked up. She had looked at him critically until she too had to laugh.

Snowie laid in her bed and glared at the clock its numbers glared back 4:55. She wanted to scream she had tossed and turned the whole night. Tomorrow was graduation but she wasn't excited for two reasons. One was because Jon didn't get to walk since he had to do summer school to get the credits to graduate and two her mother would be there as would Matt and they wanted to take her to dinner afterwards. She hadn't told Jon but she didn't think she could actually face Matt without him. She got out of bed and walked out. Jon's door was open and he wasn't in his bed. She walked to the living room to find him on the couch.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Can't sleep either?"

He held out his arm to her and she went to the side of the couch. He grinned and pulled her to him. She laughed as he curled her to fit the curve of his body. He kissed the top of her head. "So you excited about tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Why not, Snow White?"

"I don't know."

"Liar." He called her out.

"Fine my mom and Matt want to take me out for dinner after the ceremony."

He pressed his hand to her jaw and pushed. She turned her head back to look at him and wished he would just kiss her and forget about what she just said. He didn't.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he actually sounded hurt.

"I don't know. I wish I had though. I don't want to go by myself but I didn't think I could get you to go."

He raised up suddenly and she fell to her back. "I may kinda hate Matt but I love you so yea if you want me to go I will."

"Really? And no fighting?" She stayed where she was lying.

He leaned down and did what she had wanted him too. He kissed her. "No fighting unless he says something or does something." He said when he raised up.

"Deal. Now get back here."


	19. Chapter 19

The next day she heard the door open and screamed surprised to see Hanna standing over her. She felt someone move beside her and jumped. Then she remembered the wild early morning sex she and Jon had shared on the couch and screamed again when she realized they were still on the couch and naked.

"Gees. Why are you…Shit Hanna!" Jon said surprised.

"Hi guys. Nice package Jonny Boy." Hanna replyed.

"Hanna what the hell are you doing here? And in my house?" He said ignoring her comment.

Hanna was laughing so hard she could barely breathe much less talk. Snowie stood up and found Jon's T-shirt and threw it over her head then passed Jon his sweats. She ran her hands through her hair and looked at the clock.

"Oh shit! I'm going to be late." She ran down the hall.

"That's why I'm here!" Hanna called after her. "So Jon…"

"Shut up. How did you get in here?" Snowie giggled at his grumpiness.

Hanna informed them she had found the spare key and after they hadn't answered the door she got worried and used it. And that's when she walked into a, as she called it, porn set. Snowie ran back to the living room ready to go.

When she gave him a kiss he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'll be there."

"I know." She sighed.

Once they were in the car Hanna turned toward her. "Okay we have to go get Lisa and J. But first you have to tell me what the hell is going on with you and Jon and then what are you worried about?"

Snowie glanced at her. "Jon and I are Jon and I. And my mom and her husband wants to have dinner with me."

"Oh but Jon is going with you right?" Hanna knew about her situation with her mom.

"Yep."

"Okay good. So back to you and Jon."

Snowie sighed annoyed. "There's nothing to tell!"

Hanna slapped on her breaks at a red light. "Bull shit! I just seen you asleep and naked. Don't try to tell me there's nothing there! Screw that!"

"Fine! We aren't together I doubt we'll ever get back together but if we're both single we fool around. There that's it. Oh look we're here!" She was actually happy to see Lisa and it weirded her out.

They stay quiet the entire ride to the school. They got their marching orders and went to their places to wait until the ceremony, she was glad Hanna was at least five people behind her until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lisa smiling at her.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering something."

"And that would be?" She didn't feel like putting up with her.

"Well you and Jon are really close right?"

"Yes Lisa he told you guys have fucked. I don't care." Yeah she jumped the gun a little but she didn't care. Lisa stared at her as did the people closest around them. "Oh gees people it's not like we all don't know she's a hoe."

Lisa gasped. "How dare you!" She ran off.

Snowie rolled her eyes and sighed. She wasn't going after her she didn't even like her. Hanna walked passed her and glared her way. Screw you too, she thought. She knew she shouldn't have blabbed out like that but she couldn't stand Lisa on a good day much less now. She might apologize later but she doubted it.

They all walked to their seats and she glanced up when she heard a whistle. Jon waved from the crowd and she smiled, she didn't know he was coming to the ceremony it made she feel a lot better. And then she seen her mom and Matt and the happy feeling died a little. She wanted to pause the night so she wouldn't have to go through dinner but at the same time she wanted to speed up time to get the night over with. They crawled through the speeches and the names before her and finally came to her. She knew not to rush through but it was harder than she thought it would be. The closings were over and while everyone was cheering and whoo hooing and throwing their caps she was making her way to the exit.

"Hey Tiger, where's the fire?" She heard his voice.

"No fire just want to get this over with." She turned toward him.

"Here." He handed her a small lily bouquet. "I know you don't like the big ones."

"You bought flowers!" She said on a laugh.

"Only for you, Snow White." She hugged him hard. "They're just flowers."

"Not that you dip. I thought you weren't going to come to this."

"I don't have a match until later tonight so I decided to come."

"How much later?"

"Don't worry I'll get you out of dinner just in time." He laughed knowing what she was really getting at.

They set at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. The silence was only cut off by brisk q&a sessions that only lasted long enough to ask and then explain what was asked. Snowie was fidgeting so much Jon finally put his hand on her thigh. Jon hadn't talked much only answering when asked something. And after Snowie thought about it she decided his silence was actually a good thing. The less he talked the less Matt had to criticize and the less likely Jon would put his fist through Matt's face.

"Snowie now that you're out of high school what are you going to do?" Matt asked as if he cared.

"I don't know I want to go to college but I missed the dead line for my SATs so I have to wait until a local college is offering them." She didn't add that the reason she missed them had been because she'd taken a weekend trip to one of Jon's matches and her car had broken down so she had had to wait for Jon to get done with his stuff before she could get back home. No reason get him yelled at.

"Why did you miss them?" Hope asked.

"Um…why?" Oh shit. "I…" She had nothing is what she had.

"We went to a party and she got food poisoning." Jon offered and squeezed her upper thigh.

When had he moved his hand up? "Oh yeah. Sorry it's all a big blur."

"Oh I wish you would have called me."

"I was there." Snowie hid the smile she always got when he got all overprotective and assertive.

Hope said nothing. In fact nobody said anything until Jon's phone went off. "Sorry I got to take this." He left the table but stayed where she could still see him so her panic died some.

It was at this time Matt started asking questions she didn't know how to answer much less what to answer. "Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"Are you at least being careful? I mean it's not like either of you can afford a baby much less raise one."

She stared at him and her mother as if they were crazy. "How is that any of your business? And as far as a kid, oh God no and it's not as if you know anything about raising one so you shouldn't really talk about me raising one."

Jon saved them all when he walked back to the table. "Snow? My match got bumped so we got to go or I'll miss it. Sorry Hope."

"Oh we can drive Snowie home." Matt said satanically.

"It's Jon's title match and I want to be there. So I'm sorry too." She stood up. "Mom, maybe you and I can have lunch sometime." When they got outside she heaved a sigh of relief. "So did your match really get bumped up?"

"Yeah but not for another hour." He smirked.

"You little sneak."

"Yep. You want to go grab something to eat?"

She laughed they had just left a restaurant and they were going to go eat at a cheap place. She hopped in on the driver's side of his pickup and moved to the middle. He jumped in behind her and started the truck up. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She leaned up and kissed his jawline.

"Can we go home so I can get out of this dress?"

"Can I help?"

She kissed his jaw again and lingered there for a minute. "I don't know think you can be quick?"

He dropped his arm and pulled her hand to his crotch. "It's not me I'm worried about Baby."

She laughed. "That was a stupid question. Want head?"

She didn't wait for his answer she turned to face him so she could undo his jeans. His cock sprang free and she licked her lips. At a red light he adjusted himself and she went down on him. She sucked his cock, twirling her tongue around his shaft. He bucked slightly when she nipped at the artery that ran its length. She giggled around him causing his cock to pulse from the vibration.

"Oh fuck." He groaned and put his hand on the back her neck. She found a good rhythm. "Oh fuck. Yeah just like that." She felt and tasted his precum drizzle down his length and she lapped at it as she took all of him into her mouth. "Wait. Stop."

She came off him with a pop. "Why? Do you hate me? I love the way you taste."

"I know Babe but we're home."

"Oh. Oh!"

She jumped out of the cap and they ran to the house. He had her panties off almost before the door closed. He palmed her pussy flicking his fingers over her already sensitive clit. Claiming her mouth with his he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt hiking up to her own waist line. She felt his cock against her and wiggled, grinding against him.

He walked to the couch and set down. She bent her knees to accommodate the new position. Her hand was on his cock gliding him into her in a heartbeat. They moaned together at the feel. She began to move but he gripped her hips and flipped them. He was on top of her.

"Jon!"

"Sorry love but we need to be fast." He claimed her lips once again and moved above her.

He had already been close and it didn't take him long to get her there either. She thrashed below him and meet each of his thrusts harder and longer. Snowie put a hand between them and fingered her own clit to help herself along. As soon as her inner walls and muscles contracted and she moaned his name he allowed himself to let go and find release but he didn't stop until she was clawing at his shoulders and he was swallowing her scream.

"Fuck I almost hate when you do that." She said panting and running her hands over his back.

"Almost doesn't count, Snow White. Now get your ass up and go change." He said rolling to the side.

She unfolded herself from him and stood up her dress was still up and he took full advantage of slapping her hard on the ass. "Ow! Jonathan!"

She turned to slap him but he grinned and winked and she just shook her head muttering something about him being an adorable asshole as walked away. Fifteen minutes later her hair and makeup was back in place and she was in her normal street clothes. They headed out just as Jon's phone rang, he glance at it and tossed it in the seat of the pickup.

"Cody." He explained. "He can deal now I'm really fucking starving."

"Me too."

They ate Taco Bell on their way to the venue. He was quieter than normal but she knew him so she didn't worry. He would be lost in his own little world of all that is wrestling and zone out until his music hit then he'd be back to himself. She watched him wondering what he was thinking.

"What?" He suddenly asked drawing her out of her own thoughts.

"Nothing."

He found a spot to park and killed the truck. He looked at her and sighed. "Liar. But I need to tell you something since I've forgotten until now."

"No I'm not freaking out now." She said and swallowed hard. She didn't know why but she knew what he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

"It's not another girl, Snow. But I got into a company in Porto Rico and I'm going."

"You just happen to forget that?" If she sounded a little mad she was. He could have told her before now. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I for…"

"…Don't tell me you forgot. You're Jon you don't forget anything about wrestling. Anything."

"Fine I didn't want to tell you because I just wanted you to have a happy ending to the day."

"Wait. You just found out at dinner didn't you?"

"Yea. I leave next week." He held out his hand and opened the door.

She decided she wouldn't let him see what he just said was killing her. She took his hand and jumped out of the cab behind him. He turned toward her and caught her off guard when he gripped her face in his hands and kissed her. She placed her hands on his chest and clung to him. When he finally raised his head they were both breathless.

He rested his forehead on hers as she leaned on the pickup. "I love you Snow White."

"I love you too. Now if you don't get your ass in there and kick ass you're not getting this ass."

"How many times can you put ass in a sentence?" He laughed.

She set in her usual spot in the front row with Emma. She tried to act excited like she normally would but she couldn't. Jon was leaving. Her rock, her safe place was leaving her. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She set there watching each match before his in silence.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. Had a bad night and an early morning so I'm just tired."

She could tell Emma didn't believe her but Jon's music interrupted them. She faked it as hard as she could until the end she watched Jon win and then the new owner of the company stepped in with him and said Jon's last match in the company would be the next Sunday, three days from then, and she had to get out. She ran outside when his back was turned to her.

Snowie leaned against his pickup bed and tried to catch her breath. She heard a voice beside and turned to see Lisa, of course the little rat would be here. She went back to staring at the pavement. Lisa came to stand in front of her.

"Well well well. What do we have here?"

She sighed and balled her fists tight trying to keep her cool. "What do you want?"

"Well I came to see my new beau fight. Too bad Jon beat him. But then I saw you ran out here so I decided to see if you were okay."

"Oh really? Out of the goodness of your heart, then?" Snowie replied sarcastically.

"Not really. I didn't like what you said earlier. And wanted to confront you about it."

"Yeah I'm not sorry about that at all."

Music from the outside speakers rang out Shinedown's Nowhere Kid's blared into the parking lot. That's when Lisa lost her good sense, she rushed Snowie slamming her hard against the tail gate. Snowie stood there stunned for a moment.

"What the hell? I can act like your friend and lie to your face but the truth you can't handle?" Snow got her sense about her again. Lisa swung but she ducked out of the way. "I'm not doing this."

Snow turned to walk away only to have Lisa put her back by her ponytail. Lisa pulled so hard Snowie tripped and fell onto her back. The air rushed out of her lungs and she gasped for breath. Lisa jumped onto her chest making it harder to get any air back. But she found her anger was all she needed at the moment. She managed to free her arm and punched Lisa square in the face. She fell back giving Snowie room to move. She pulled a move Jon had done to her and flipped them she was now on top, she silently gave Jon a thanks for teaching it to her. She hit her again and then all hell broke loose they managed to draw a crowd but neither of them noticed as they threw punch and kick after another.

"What the hell?" Jon's voice broke through the ringing in her head. Lisa had somehow gained the upper hand and was on top again. Jon grabbed her with force and threw her into Mark and Eddie. He reached down and grabbed Snowie by the arm, basically picking her up more than helping her stand. "I go to find you and you're fighting with Lisa. What the hell?"

Snowie wiped blood from her lip. "She started it." She said like a small child would.

"You did that earlier!" Lisa screamed fighting the hold Mark and Eddie had on her.

"I called you a hoe at least four hours ago! Get over it!" She moved to straighten her ponytail only to grimace when she found her head too swore to touch.

"Before that! You got him!" Was she crying?

"Who? Jon?" She looked at Jon who shared a confused look with her.

"Lisa are you talking about almost three years ago? Seriously?" Jon figured it out the look on her face confirmed it. "Oh my god! You've got to be kidding. Not only was that too long ago to car about but really I only slept with you because you were, actually you still are, easy. Come on Snow."

Jon walked to his truck and opened the door. She hopped in and looked in the rearview as he sped away. She stayed quiet mostly because her jaw hurt when she talked. He turned up the radio and put his arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes letting the music soothe her. She didn't even realize when they stopped. Jon looked at her and smiled.

"Come on Snow White."

She took a deep breath and sighed. "Why?"

"Cause we're home." He said smoothing the hair from her face. He pulled back his hand and saw a smear of blood. He wiped it on his own jeans. "And I don't think you need to sleep too much."

"I'm fine I swear." She yawned. "But if you can think of a good way to keep me awake I will."

He laughed. "Yeah you're fine. Come one Sleepy."

"Hey just because I'm short doesn't make me a dwarf."

"Oh gees!" He laughed when he thought about what he had said. "Shut up."

They were finally both showered and he'd made sure her head wasn't still bleeding. They were laying on the couch when she finally thought to ask about Lisa. "So what did she mean?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Remember the day we got together?"

"Yeah." She snuggled close to him. "What about it?"

"She had passed me a note in the hall. I thrashed it without a second thought. She'd been hounding me since we'd had sex so I didn't think about it. Hanna told me in second period she'd asked me out."

"The note?"

"Yep. She was pissed off that I'd ignored her when I hadn't even looked at it but then when I asked you out later she really flipped out. I thought she'd gotten over it, I actually didn't think I'm the guy anyone went crazy over so I didn't think she'd freak now."

"Oh. So I just got attacked for something that happened two years ago? That's just sad." She ran her hand through his hair. "And you are that type of guy."

"Nah." He smiled.

"Want a cigarette?" She asked leaning forward.

When she leaned forward her ass pushed back into his crotch and he grabbed her hip. "Not right now."

She giggled when his hand wormed its way into her pants. He found her clit and ran his fingers across it. "Mmm…"

He nipped and licked up the back of her neck to her jaw. "I love making you moan."

He pulled at her and she turned to lay on her back. Jon pushed her pajama bottoms down to reveal her center. He slid his hand down her stomach and deviled into her core. His fingers ran around her clit until she squirmed under his hold. He nibbled at her ear lobe and neck as he pushed one finger into her. When she moaned her put another in and fastened his pace. His mouth found hers and she ran one hand through his hair and the other gripped his upper arm.

"Ah. Oh please, Jon."

He pushed his own pants down enough for his dick to be freed from them. "Turn over."

She turned to her side and facing the TV. He put her leg over his and guided his cock into her. He pounded into her and grabbed her jaw turning her head back toward him. There was something about the way he did that that drove her insane. She moaned and pressed back to get closer to him.

"Want to ride?" She nodded. He pulled out of her and she stood up. "Come on then."

He laid on his back and she straddled him. Snowie impaled herself on his thick cock and leaned forward. She moved above him sliding back and forth. He palmed her breast through her shirt.

"Take off your shirt."

She rose up and took him into herself to the hilt as she did. "Oh shit." She said when he bucked under her adding friction.

Snowie tossed her shirt and he reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She tipped forward again moving in the circular pattern that she knew drove him mad. He gripped her hips and held her still and took control raising his hips pounding into her.

"Oh ah yeah." She said licking and nipping at his neck.

She came fast and he slowed his pace and let her control it again. She pressed into him and circled his cock. "Oh damn, baby."

She set up and bounced up and down hard and fast then she leaned back and took him in slowly. He rested his hands on her ribs and then palmed and squeezed her breast when she set back up. She reached climax two more times before he did. And it didn't take either of them very long to run to the bedroom where he dominated her until she was begging for mercy.

"Jon, Jon, Jon…" The rest of her sentence would not come out. "Oh please stop. Stop. Stop."

He raised his head with a kitten who got the cream grin. "Really you want me to stop?"

She almost screamed when he ran his index finger over her swollen clit. "Ahh..Fuck!"

"I'm going to take that as a no." He dipped his head once more to lick and suck at her pussy.

"Oh shit." She tried to pull at his hair and close her legs against his assault but to no avail. She came again but this time she couldn't help but scream.

"See you didn't really want me to stop." He said coming to lay above her.

He entered her and rested his weight on his forearms. He pumped into her slowly. "Faster." She begged twisting her hands in his hair and thrashing her head.

He rose to his knees and slammed into her until he came. He laid half on top of her their bodies sticking together with sweat. He rolled to the side and cuddled her against him. He knew she liked it hard but he hated for her to go to sleep that way too.

"I'll take that cigarette now." He said with a yawn.

"Does that mean I have get up?"

"It means one of us does." He stretched out.

"I'll get one I need water anyways."

"Nice ass." He called after her.

She returned moments later with a cigarette to her lips. She passed it to him and he took a long slow drag. She licked her lips. "I never thought anyone could possibly look sexy smoking until I met you."

"Oh yeah?" He grinned and gave her that wink. "So are you gonna be here when I get back?"

"Oh thanks for relaxing me then reminding me you're leaving me, Jon." She said half kidding.

"I'm not leaving you and I would ask if you want to come but I know who I'll have to live there and there is no way in hell I'm putting you through that."

"What if I did want to go?" She said stretching out on her back.

"I'd still say no. Do you know how many guys would try to get at you and how many I'd have to kill?" He drew his eyes down her body and rested his hand on her taunt stomach. "So answer me."

"Are you asking to be your girlfriend again? And if so are you only asking because you don't want me with other guys when you're gone?" She traced the hand on her stomach.

"Yes and almost no." He laced their fingers together.

"Almost no?" She put her other hand on his waist.

"Yeah it's kinda like maybe yes but not."

"So it's a yes then?" She said and moved away a little.

"No it's more like I want to know when I get back you're not going to be shacked up with some guy or married or some shit."

"Jon. There is no other guy. There never has been! If I tell you something you can't laugh." She smirked. "Oh hell you're going to laugh."

"What I promise I won't."

"Okay so when I had Eric over for the weekend I almost called out your name more times than I could count." She ran her hand through her hair. "Oh hell that's just sad."

"No shit?"

"Nope. And he caught me one time so I had to lie and say I just remembered I needed to feed your fish. I felt horrible poor guy."

Jon laughed. "My fish? And during sex?"

"Yeah it kinda ruined the mood." She laughed.

He raised up and leaned over her. "So? Will you still be here?"

She nodded and raised up to kiss him. "Yes but not in the house. It's too big for one person and I can't afford it on my own."

"Sounds good to me. So what do you have planned in the morning?"

"Nothing. Why?"

He flipped his body on top of her. His thick cock pressing into her thigh. "Because I need to be inside you for at least 24 hours straight until I leave."

She laughed and wrapped her legs around him. "Then I guess you better get to it."


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews :D And T how did you not see it coming?!**

Jon had made good on his promise, they had stayed in bed more than they had done anything else. Their week went sex, eat, sex, shower, shower and sex, eat, sex. They had only left the house once when Jon had ran out of cigarettes and they needed more food. Their phones had been forgotten too. It was the day he had to leave. Snowie woke up to find Jon staring at her. She smiled and he returned it.

"Hi beautiful."

She stretched out. "Hi. How long have you been up?"

"Like an hour. But you looked like you were dreaming and I didn't want to wake you."

She had been dreaming but she wasn't going to tell him that. She'd been dreaming about what she'd been thinking the night before, if they would stay together this time. She brain said probably not but her heart said they had too, she didn't think she could survive the next time.

"Oh you want to get up and go get something to eat?"

They went to a small place and ate in silence. They both knew what was going happen. At seven pm he'd board a plan for Puerto Rico and they wouldn't see each other for a long time. She picked her food and he set down his fork.

"You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

He chewed then swallowed his food. "Liar. It was your idea to come here."

"That don't matter."

"Come on Snow White. Don't make me worry about you while I'm gone."

She sighed and picked up her fork shoving egg into her mouth. "Happy?"

"Don't do that."

"Okay I'm sorry."

They left and went back home so he could pack. She set on the bed and watched or as he called it repacked. She hated his if I need it I'll throw it in packing so she took everything out folded what should be folded and put it all back neatly. He eventually gave in and just started handing her everything.

When he threw a hoodie harder than he had been she laughed. "Jon! That hurt." She said rubbing her nose where a brad hit her.

"Oh did it? I'm sorry." He pushed his bag to the side and climbed on the bed in front of her. He tackled her, laying her gently back. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her face everywhere. "Please, please forgive me my royal queen."

She laughed and playfully hit him. "Alright, alright. You're forgiven now get off."

He dipped his hand between her legs and pressed into the fabric of her pants. "If you insist."

"Oh god. That is so not what I meant!" He put his hand in her pants and rubbed her clit in little circles. "But don't stop."

He made her come using his hand and a few tricks. She screamed his name. "Pants off now."

"Demanding ass aren't you?" She giggled when he growled and pulled her pants.

She finished taking her pants off as he rid himself of his own. He pushed into her just as her phone went off. "Ignore it."

It rang again. "What if it's my job? I'm supposed to go back tonight."

"Fine you can ride and talk." He flipped them.

She checked the caller ID her mom. She sent it to voice mail and checked her missed calls once again her mother. "Shit."

"What and dear god don't stop."

"I'm not but my mom has called like five times today."

"So call her back." He said as if they weren't fucking.

"Not now."

They forgot the phone and became almost one. They fucked fast and made love slow in so many positions she actually lost count for the rest of the day until he happened to look at the clock. It was four fifteen.

"Let get ready. While I'm in the shower you can call your mom."

"Get ready for what?"

"Well I'm starving." About the same time he said that her stomach growled. "And apparently so are you. So we go grab some food and then you can drop me off at the airport."

"I guess."

"Babe, we'll be okay. Hell we managed to survive being broken up so this is nothing."

"I guess. I just have a bad feeling."

"Well tell it to shut up. I'll survive like I always do and you'll be fine."

They showered and dressed. She called her mom who just wanted to meet up for lunch the next day. She was annoyed as hell that she had almost stopped earlier with Jon to call her for that.

"Really? Ugh!"

"What's up?" Jon asked towel drying his hair.

"My mother called that many times and even said she was about to come over to ask if I wanted to meet her for lunch."

"Good thing you ignored the phone." He smirked.

"Shut up! And as much as I love seeing you naked if you don't hurry up you're gonna miss your flight."

"As if either of us would mind that." He mumbled

She stayed with him as long as she could at the airport. When he boarded she walked to the window and watched his plane take off. Snowie walked back to his pickup with heavy feet that matched the heavy feeling in her chest. She got behind the wheel and tried to breathe through it but she couldn't for the second time since she'd met Jonathan Good she cried like a child who couldn't have their favorite toy. She heard a knock on the window and while her heart did a backflip hopping it was him that he somehow got off the plane, she looked up. Her heart dropped and a tear escaped her eye, it was security.

"Are you okay?" The tall fat guy asked

No I'm not the love of my life just left and I don't actually know if he'll come back or if he'll meet some sexy Puerto Rican and totally forget me and leave me here alone, forever to get out alone.

"Yeah sorry." She said instead of what she was thinking. "I'm leaving now."

"You can stay longer if you need to. Just to calm down." He leaned on the door frame.

Was he flirting? "Nope I'm good." Good? Great she was going to kill herself, fuck! "I'm leaving now."

She started the truck and rolled the window up as she drove off. She went to their…it's only mine now, she thought…house. She needed to freshen up before she met with Hope. Snow walked into the kitchen and her eyes landed on a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Why the hell not?" She took a swallow straight from the bottle. "Oh damn. That burns so good." She said to herself and screwed the cap back on.

She turned on the shower and striped. She still had an hour until she had to meet her mom and decided a hot shower would be great. She stepped into the tube and closed the glass door. As she washed her hair another tear burned its heated path down her face. She wiped it away angrily.

"Jon would tell you to stop and something about being a baby. So shut up, Snowie." She told herself.

She stepped out of the shower and toweled off. Once in her room she could still see Jon's imprint on the bed. She laid down on his side and breathed in deep, breathed in a scent she knew once she changed the sheets she wouldn't get to smell again for a long time. Her phone rang and she looked at the clock. It wasn't Jon his plane wouldn't laid for another couple of hours.

"Hello?"

"Snowie? Are you coming?" She heard her mother's voice

"Oh crap! Mom I'm sorry I'm coming I got held up. I'll be there in twenty, Okay?"

"Fine. Hurry up." Hope hung up.

Hope and Snowie had a stressed lunch with weird talking and silence segments. It was like they hadn't known each other almost twenty years, as if they had just met and had been set with each other. Snowie just wanted to leave go home and cry. She was happy for Jon but hated the fact that she was stuck in a place she hated with people she really didn't like. It sucked.

"Well Mom I'm sorry but I got to get to work soon." She lied she didn't have to go to the club until eleven.

"Oh? Where are you working?"

Damn should she just tell her? "At a club." Close enough.

She walked out of the restauraunt and sighed when her phone rang again. "Hello?"

"Hey Snow White." Jon's voice came over the line.

"Jon?"

"Yeah Babe. I had a small lay over and thought I'd call you. You okay?"

"Yeah. I just had the most uncomfortable lunch ever."

"I'm sorry, Baby. I wish I was there for you."

"I miss you already." She admitted.

"I know. I miss you too." There was an announcement somewhere on his end of the line. "Damn I gotta go Snow."

"Alright. You gonna call when you land?"

"Yep. Love you Snow White."

"Love you too."

The line went dead and she hit the end button. She climbed into the cab of the truck and sighed. She needed to head home but first she stopped by a packing store and grabbed some boxes and stuff so when she got time the next day she could pack. She had plans with Emma and Georgia to go house hunting the next day and then hopefully be out of the house before rent was due.

"Hey Missy Thang." Rollins called from his usually spot by the front door.

"Hey Handsome, any sleaze bags yet?" She asked dropping her purse behind the bar with the other girl's.

Rollins was the part time bouncer part time bartender. He was also half owner and every one had a great relationship with him mostly because he was fair and not a creep to the girls. He came to stand by the bar.

"So you ready for your debut on stage?"

Gia, his wife had asked if she would like to take higher pay grade and dance. "Yeah. I really hope they like the new way we're trying to go."

Gia had decided the club needed a new look and reputation after a fight had taken place over one of the girls and their policy on touching. She'd taken out the back rooms and moved the stage back and made it larger. They all had new routines, less full nudity and a bit more class. The whole club looked like a different place. The red velvet curtained walls had been taken down and the real walls had been painted in royal blues and scenes of the risqué verity. It really did look like a night club from one of the old 50's movies or something.

"Me too. I think it'll bring in some new faces too."

They said their goodbyes and she went to change. The show went great and even the older guys that had been coming to the club for years liked it. Georgia made sure they were meeting in the morning before she took off. Snowie grabbed her purse and tips from the night and headed out the door just before two am. She checked her phone Jon had called three times. So after checking her voice mail and saving that sexy raspy message so she could bring it up later she called him back.

"About time."

"Hi to you too."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. "

"What's wrong?" She could tell he was pissed off.

"I landed off the rope wrong and screwed up my knee."

"Ouch. I'm sorry. What happened?" Yep one way for Jon to get mad? Was if he got hurt and it was his fault.

"I didn't watch my jeans and they got caught on the heel of my shoe and I slipped. It's okay though the guy I'm rooming with has some good pain meds."

She chose to ignore the medicine comment. "So besides that?"

"It's alright. Different for sure and definitely not Cincinnati." She knew it he didn't want to come back. "But there's one thing that's missing?"

"Oh? What?" She tried not to sound defeated.

"My girl."

And now she felt like an idiot. "Oh."

"What? You think I'm gonna stay here or just never go back to Cincinnati? Baby I would go to hell if that's where you were. I promise I will come back to you."

"Hell? Really? You use that."

"Hey I'm a little snowed on pain killers. Give a guy a break." She giggled. "I love when you do that. How's my other girl?"

"Your truck is fine." She started it up.

He chuckled softly. "How did the show go?"

"Great! I loved doing it."

"Cool." He said but she didn't miss the undertone.

"What?"

"What, what? I didn't say anything."

"Jon you don't want me dancing do you?"

He sighed heavily. "Not really."

"Well I don't get naked. Even in the skit where I toss my clothes I stay covered up."

"So? I just don't like the idea of you doing that."

"It's not bad, Jon. I admit there are times when I don't like wearing the skimpy waitress uniform but I like where I work and the people, so it works out. You of all people should understand that much."

"I know. I know. I just…." There was a knock at his door. "Hang on Snow. Yea?"

She heard a woman's voice call him babe and she wanted to slap her. "Babe?" She mumbled and then hoped he hadn't heard. She was being a jealous child and that wasn't her.

"What?" She didn't answer. "Snow White what did you say?"

"Oh I was…never mind." She heard him yawn. "What time is it there?"

"Five am. But I wanted to talk to you." She heard him yawn again.

"Jon go to sleep."

"I will after we hang up, I promise. I love you Snow White."

"I love you too, Jon." God she wanted to kiss him.

"Miss me still?"

"Duh? How long are you staying again?"

"Depends could be a few weeks or it could be a year or so."

"Yeah I don't like that." She joked.

"Babe I'm falling asleep."

"Okay then go to sleep dummy. I love you." She parked the truck and got out.

"If I call in a few hours are going to answer?"

"Yes."

"Good. Love you Snow White. Bye."

"Bye Jon." She hung up the phone only for it to ring again. "Hello?"

"You didn't say you loved me."

She laughed. "What?"

"When you hung up."

"Oh. I said it before." She was just messing with him and he knew it.

"Well fine then. I see how you are. Bye then." He hung up only to call right back. "Love you."

"Love you too, dork. Bye I love you I love you I love you I love you…"

"…Okay okay. Enough." He laughed. "I'm going to sleep now I love you talk to you…well later today."

"Sleep well."

Snowie had managed to find a cute one bedroom apartment on the south side of town not far from her Job. She could have gotten a two room place for the same amount of money but she thought stupid when she was the only one there and even Jon got back, granted if they didn't break up before then he'd sleep in the same bed. She went straight to packing and by the time Jon finally called before his first match of the night she was almost done.

"Hey Beautiful." She said before she could say anything.

"What did you do?" She asked fake suspicion dripping from her words.

"Ah! You wound me!" He laughed. "Had a quick break before my match so I decided to call you."

"It's a good thing you waited so long."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah cause then I would get to tell you my good news." She bounced onto the couch. "I found a place. It's only a one bedroom but it's on the south side of town in a fairly decent neighborhood and not far from the club."

"That's great. I you want you can leave my stuff there so you don't have so much to pack and move."

"Jon, Jon, Jon. I have these guys I know who are huge and muscular that are going to be helping me move."

"Eddie, Mark and Scotty?"

"Not Mark. But Rollins has a few guys that work at the club that are willing to help do the heavy lifting. And no I'm not leaving your stuff."

"Why not I have everything I need with me."

That made her think about the tiny stuffed animal and she walked to his room while he went on about her not worrying about his things. "What is the big deal? Am I gonna find something you don't want found or something?" Sure enough the animal was gone, she smiled knowing he'd snuck it into his bags when she hadn't been looking.

"No nothing like that."

"Fine how about I pack what I think you might want and then toss the rest?"

"Okay fine." She heard his name called. "Hey Babe I gotta go love ya bye."

She hung up the phone when the line went dead. Snowie looked around the packed up house and sighed. She missed that goof ball wrestling crazed maniac more than anything and wished he was there. She decided to take a quick shower and go to bed early when someone knocked on the door.

"Hi." She said opening the door to a person she didn't know. Fucking stupid, she chastised herself. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Morton. We met at the club a few days ago. Eric gave me your address and said it was okay to stop by."

"I'm sorry I think he was confused." Her phone rang. "I'm sorry I have to get that. It was nice meeting you." She felt bad but not too bad as she slammed the door in his face. That just creeped her out completely and it showed in her voice. "Hello?"

"Snow? What's wrong?" Emma asked from the other end of the line.

"Oh nothing. Hey is Scot home?"

"No. That's why I was calling I feel weird staying by myself and wanted to know if you wanted some company."

"Oh thank God! There was just this guy at my door and he said that idiot Eric had given him my address and he was just creepy. That's what I was going to ask if you wanted to come over."

"Sure. I'll be over in a jiff I'll knock or ring the bell weird so you'll know it's me."

Emma of course brought snacks and drinks. And instead of going to bed early they spent a night full of girly things and watching Scot and Jon wrestle. One thing she noticed about Jon is he was moving differently than he normally did.

Emma noticed too. "Is Jon okay?"

"He hurt his knee pretty bad yesterday. But that's not it. He's behavior is off even for Jon."

"Yeah like he really doesn't give a shit if he gets hurt."

That made her think. "Hey Em I got a stupid question."

"Shoot."

"Jon said his roommate had some pain killers and he'd taken them to get through his other matches any way…"

"…Any way that would affect him now? Sure especially if he's taken them right before a match."

"Oh." She had a bad feeling.

The next day Emma helped her move what little they could by themselves. After a few days she was completely moved in and the apartment was just her style, a little bit of everything. Jon would call almost twice a day but he wasn't sounding like himself but she didn't dare ask why. After a few weeks later he called and said he was coming home early and if she could pick him up. Of course she said yes. That was the day she thought she'd officially kill him.

She knew he had lost weight and he didn't hid that fact to her in their talks but the look in his eyes wasn't one she'd seen in him before it was one she'd seen in her mother a couple of times. She looked him up and down and didn't deny the fact that even thirty pounds lighter he was one sexy man. But she wouldn't let that side track her.

"How stoned are you, right now?" She blurred before she lost her guts.


	21. Chapter 21

"What?' He looked at almost disgusted but she seen something else there too.

"How stoned are you?" She repeated d without backing down.

"I'm not…"

"…Don't Jon. You can lie to anyone else but not me."

"I'm fine." He said walking around her.

"Whatever." She walked faster, instead of stopping with him at the bag carousel she walked passed him. "I'll meet you outside."

What the hell was he thinking? She wondered as she set outside the airport. If she hadn't walked away she would have hit him! She had miss him more than she had missed her dog when they had moved but the person who stepped off that plan was different and she would admit it scared her a little. Her mother had bouts of alcoholism after almost every guy she'd been with left and she seen the same look in Jon's eyes that she had always seen in Hope's. It made her sick. How could he do this to himself? After all these years of trying to be better than his own parents and he went and did something so damn stupid.

"Ready?" Jon asked coming to stand beside her.

"Whatever." She stood to walk away.

"Wait a damn minute. What the hell is wrong with you?" He stepped in her way, she'd either have to fight him to get out of the corner of the walls or scream, she wasn't afraid of him so she tried to get passed him. "Nope."

He might have weighed less but he was still strong and she knew he'd always be bigger and stronger than her but she could at least fight him with words. "What's wrong with me? Jon have you looked at yourself lately?"

"I'm fine." But he did move away from her. "Can we just go please?"

"Fine. Not like I want to get arrested for having a fight at an airport." He held out his hand. "What?"

"The keys."

She laughed harshly. "You be honest and you'll get them. Other than that I don't have a death wish so you're shot gun."

"Bitch." He said throwing his bag into the back of the truck.

She rolled her eyes, she'd been called worse, hell she was pretty sure he'd called her worse. If he thought that was going to intimidate her he had another thing coming, she wouldn't back down from him and he should know that. She wouldn't sit back and watch him ruin his life, she just didn't know how she'd get him to admit to being addicted to something. And to top that off she didn't know what he was hooked on. She made a plan to figure it out and hoped she could save him before he did something even stupider than he was doing now.

By the time they got to her apartment Snowie had hatched a plan she knew Jon wouldn't touch his bag until the next day so she'd wait until he was asleep and then snoop in it. She just had to get him to go to sleep before she did. She didn't take the fact that she'd done doubles at the club for that last four days and nights into consideration.

"You hungry?" She might as well feed him.

"You going to poison it?"

She turned to glare at him. "You're not cute."

"Yes I am." He called back as she walked away.

"Damn you." She mumbled in the kitchen. Jon being Jon, just his normal goof ball sarcastic self was making her mad dissipate and she hated it. She wanted to be mad at him but she couldn't even stay mad that time he broke her favorite CD. "I'm screwed."

"Why?'

He was right behind her. She jumped. "Fuck, asshole."

"Why are you screwed?" He ignored the insault.

"Because..." The way he was looking at her was making her lose her inner battle. "Because I forgot I have to work tonight." Well that was weak.

"Liar." Damn he could always see through her. "Going to be honest?" He threw her words back at her as he moved closer.

"It's nothing." She swallowed as his lips met hers. His hands ran down her sides and back up, his hands cupping her breasts. "No. No, no." She tried to push him away.

"He raised his hand from where he had been nipped her neck. "No?"

"I'm supposed to be mad at you and I can't be mad about anything if you're touching me." She tried once more to push him away.

He gripped her hips and lifted her up to the counter top. "Why are you supposed to be mad?" He nuzzled her neck and nipped at a sensitive area.

"Oh…" She bit her lip to keep a moan from escaping and tried to think about being mad at him. "Because…mmm…you lied to me."

"I didn't lie. I had had any since I boarded the plane."

She did push him back then, or rather he allowed her to push him back. "So you admit it now! Jesus Jon!"

"Not now please." He begged as he pulled at her buttons on her shirt.

She crossed her arms. "If not now when? You have a time frame in mind? Or are you just going to see how far you can go before you either implode or lose everything? I mean really, I want to know so I'm not surprised when it happens!" She tried to get off the counter.

He would let her, instead he pressed into her harder. "I'm not going to implode, Snow White. I can handle myself."

"Bull shit! Are you even in the same weight category anymore?" He shook his head. "But you can handle yourself? Sure Jon." She seen a different look in his eyes, one that made her feel bad for yelling at him. She put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her. "Jon, you're not okay. Even Emma noticed it the other day. I had to tell her you had gotten food poisoning I couldn't tell her that I was pretty sure you're hooked on something, she would have blabbed to Scott who would have told god knows how many people."

"Still looking out for me, huh?" He dropped his head.

"Of course. I might be an idiot for it but I'll try to protect you from you if I have too. I love you, even if I think you've lost your ever loving mind." She dropped her arms and rested her hands on his chest. "Can you just answer one question?"

"Why?" He guessed her question. "I don't really know. I mean I fucked my knee up good and at the time the meds got me through two more matches and then I just didn't stop even when it didn't hurt. It was like I was invincible."

"You don't need drugs for that. Jon you're amazing in the ring." She ran her hands over his shoulders and snaked them around his neck. "What do you want to do?"

He looked at her as if she had just asked the stupidest question ever. "What would you do?"

"I wouldn't have done it to begin with." She answered honestly, know he knew what he had to do.

"I don't…"

"Jon." She hugged him close. "I won't leave you I swear." She could read just as good as he could her. "In fact I worked doubles for the past week so I could take off for a while when you came home and because I'm going to go check out a school in Philly."

"I don't deserve you, you know that?"

"Oh I know." She smiled and kissed him. "You'll be okay."

"Can I have one thing before I have to think this?" She kissed him, licking the seam of his lips asking for entrance. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes."

He picked her up making her squeal. "One problem. Where's the bedroom."

She started laughing. "Door on the right."

He tossed her on the bed and stood over her, watching her, laughing with her. Snowie laid there laughing after on her side half on her back. Her shirt was open just at the right angle that he could see the full cup of her pink lace bra. He growled and then pounced at her. Snowie leaned back to keep from getting completely smooched by him and her shirt revealed even more of her taunt body. He kissed her once and then laid beside her, trailing his fingertips across her torso, remembering the feel of her. She shivered and he smirked.

He unsnapped her jeans with one hand. "Impressive."

"I can be."

She sucked in a breath when he put his hand down into her jeans and pressed into her through her panties. He moved them to the side and slipped one finger between her folds and she let a small moan escape her lips. He instructed her to take off her clothes and soon they were both nude. She laid beside him and retuned the slow, agonizing torture of tracing his body with her fingers. She palmed his hard length and was simultaneously wetter than she had been. He reached for her and once again dipped one finger into her folds.

"Okay I can't do this slow shit." She said climbing on top of him.

"Woman with goals I like that." He smirked.

She angled his cock and slid herself onto him. They both moaned at the feel of finally being together again. He held her still before letting her move just to enjoy the feel of her surrounding him. Snowie leaned back and braced herself on his strong thighs as he ran his hands up her sides. She wasn't slow or easy when he finally let her move, she was wild and untamed. She bounced on his cock and he let her resting his hands on her hips until she came. When she tried to stop to actually enjoy the orgasm he gripped her hips and pounded into her.

The last time was almost bitter sweet she was on bottom with her legs around his waist and her arms around his ribs snaking their way up his back. They kissed like they needed each other more than air. Their eyes stayed glued to one another and somehow her fingers and his found themselves linked. He had officially pinned her to the bed and picked up his pace. He had her moaning and withering beneath him in no time and he followed coming hard not long after she did.

He rolled to the side so he wouldn't crush her. He found himself thinking he hadn't taken the pills in how many hours she'd been with him but he was fine. He knew it wouldn't be that easy but damn it'd be nice if it was. He looked at his sleepy Snow White.

"What?" She asked.

He shook his head, He'd be damned if he told her he was terrified. She knew though and curled up next to him and kissed his jaw. She didn't talk she didn't have to, she just laid her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. They both fell asleep soon enough. When she woke Jon was sitting in the chair be the dresser holding a small bottle in one hand his head in the other. She watched him and he looked up at her. Pain etched into his face when he looked up at her.

"Withdrawal symptom one. Headache." She stood up and went to him. She noticed the bottle wasn't an aspirin or ibuprofen bottle it was a prescription bottle. "Jon?"

She would let him make the call it was the only way but damn she wanted to take it away from him and flush the pills. He only looked up at her. He flexed his fist then startled her when he threw the bottle across the room the pills spilling on to the hard wood when the bottle shattered on the wall. She looked behind her, sure enough little orange specs that had been the bottle covered the floor and some were embedded into the wall. He muttered a curse and rose to his feet.

"Leave it. I'll go get you some ibuprofen it won't help much but it will a little." When she came back in to the room he was curled in a ball on his side of the bed. "Here."

He set up only to take the water. "I don't want anything else."

"You're going to have to take something, Babe. I know what you're thinking but you have to take the edge off a little. Please for me, don't make it worse than it has to be." She knelt in front of him.

He growled but said nothing as he took the pills from her. She stood up and took to cleaning up the mess, what could be put in trash went there but the pills she wasn't taking the chance they were going in the toilet. Her stomach growled when she had finished so she took a quick shower before heading to the kitchen. She knew nightmares and night tremors would soon follow but he should have a few hours maybe a day, only because he hadn't been using that long. She didn't know how they would affect him afterwards and that part scared her.

After her shower she went back to the room to get clothes and to check on Jon. He was thankfully asleep so she went to the kitchen. With her sandwich in hand Snowie walked to the couch and turned on the TV but kept it low. Snowie blankly stared at the TV waiting for the next thing. What many, including Jon, didn't know was she to step her mom through withdrawal before several times, sadly helping Jon would be a lot different though she wasn't wishing he'd just die so she could get on with her life, she was ashamed of the fact that she'd wished that on her mother now but as a kid not too much.

There was not a lot to do so she decided since she had to do laundry she'd do his too. There were so many shirts and jeans that were so blood stained she stopped trying to scrub them and trashed them. There was no reason to kill herself on the damned things. As she put all she could save in washer and closed the lid she wondered what he had done that hadn't been filmed. Snowie sighed as she hefted the trash across the hall to the trash shoot. She left the doors open in case he yelled for her.

She looked at the clock when she walked back in, 12 pm. She started cleaning the house and packing what she could for her trip. "Damn. I can't leave him. And no way in hell am I going to tell anyone he doesn't want to know." She looked up how long the symptoms could last. "If this is right he should be fine in a week. Why am I talking to myself?"

She was losing it. She was tired and worried and the running to the room every five seconds was wearing her out. She turned off her phone and set it beside his on the kitchen cabinet and turned off the TV and closed the curtains and locked the door on her way to her room. She knew she'd regret it but she needed a nap. She nap ended when she heard Jon scream in pain. She jumped and looked at the clock. Some nap! She'd been asleep for almost fifteen hours.

"Jon?" She asked as he turned on the light. He was still asleep but his face had pain written all over it. "So much for a day."

It had been seven days of nightmares and night tremors, puking, anger and at times down right anxiety and depression. He refused to eat about the third time he threw up. She was lucky she got the fifteen hours of sleep that first night she hadn't gotten any for worry for him. She'd spent her time by his side, reading or cleaning the already spotless house. He thrashed in his sleep and murmured something about being hit or not being hit but she'd lost count how many times he'd woken himself up screaming, in a cold sweat and shaking. She didn't ask if he was okay only hugged him to her until he stopped shaking or fell back asleep one. She wished she could take the pain away, from his past and from the present.

On the only time she'd actually fallen asleep he had woke her up thrashing she knew not to wake him and when he turned to the other side she put her arm over him. She was shocked when that seemed to settle him for a little while. She fell back asleep only to wake to her front door being banged on.

"Shit!" She whispered.

She jumped out of bed and make sure she was dressed. "What?" She almost hit the door into the wall. Her mother was standing there with a cop. "Mom?"

"Snowie! Where have you been? I've called for days and been knocking for hours!"

"Miss are you alright?" The cop popped in.

If killing my mother isn't a crime then yes, she thought. "I'm fine. Jon, my boyfriend…" She threw in for the cop, "…came home and so I turned off my phone. As for not answering the door. I was asleep so I guess I didn't hear it." She was praying Jon wouldn't have a nightmare while they were standing there. Her mother looked like she'd been hit in the head with a pan, duh and cop just looked around her. She moved in his way. "Sir, I'm fine my mother freaked out that's all, you can leave now. Mother, I'll explain everything…as soon as he does."

Hope walked into the apartment and waited for her explanation. Snowie looked at her mom and glanced toward her room. She'd have to tell her she just prayed Jon would forgive her. She told her mom everything and in the end Hope only said to call her when she could. Snow let her mother out and relocked the door. When she turned around a very exhausted Jon stood behind her. She was happy to see his color was almost normal again.

"Hey Babe."

"Hi." He rubbed his hand across his face. "I'm going to regret this but got anything to eat?"

"Let's start with a shower if you're up for it."

"Sounds better than food." He kissed her on the cheek and walked back down the hall.

She smiled hoping the worst was over. His attitude had almost returned to normal and while he hadn't eaten the vomiting had stopped and most of the nightmares too. He'd gone from every few minutes to hours and he'd gone six hours before the one before her mom showed up. She knew she still had to deal with his temper after dealing with her mom she knew that would go off even after everything else had stopped and since Jon was already a hot head she'd be careful not to set him off. Mostly because it would be different than his normal temper it could and probably be worse, she wanted to avoid that.

She knocked on the bathroom door. "Jon?"

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast is ready." He opened the door and she thought for a moment the old sparkle in his eyes was back but she didn't want to wish too hard too fast. She smiled at him. "Come on ya wet dog."

"Dog?" He shook his still dripping wet hair at her. "How's that for dog?"

She grimaced and wiped the water off. "Payback is a bitch, Jonathan."

As they ate an almost bland breakfast she watched him this was the first time in the seven days he'd made it passed the bathroom. He had a guilty look on his face and she wondered why. He set his plate aside and leaned back in his chair.

"Finished?" He nodded. "Another headache?"

"No. You know I remember a little of what I said to you."

She frowned, "Jon, I know you didn't mean any of it. Calling me a glorified hooker almost got you beat though, I'll admit that. But it's all water under the bridge."

"Wait, I called you a glorified hooker?"

"Yep right after you admitted to cheating on me. But I don't know if you serious or just being an ass. So now that your head is clearer, I want to know."

He looked down and that told her all she needed to know. She'd know him long enough to know his tells. She took a deep breath and set down beside him. He looked up at her but didn't say anything he just set there staring into her eyes. His blue-gray eyes swam with more emotion then she'd ever seen before. She wouldn't ask again he would tell he sober or not at all. And then she remembered his emotion level would be riding high so she really didn't push.

"Yeah I did." He ran his hands through his hair and stood up. "Fuck!"

She was in now might as well go all in. "When?"

He was pacing the kitchen floor. "The third night I was there. Mac the promoter took a bunch of us out and bought me a girl by that time I was pretty much drunk off my ass and didn't care, I guess, to think about it."

"The third night? That's when you screwed up your knee, too." She said almost whispering the words.

"That was after. Let's face it I'm a fuck up. Hell I'm worse than that."

She looked at him, the serenity in his words and on his face almost killed her. She stood up and walked to him. She ran one hand up his chest and laced her hand with his while she thought of the words to say. "You are no worse than any other human. Fuck, Jon, you're better than a third of the world population."

"Oh yeah? Did you cheat on me while I was gone?" She shook her head slowly. "Didn't think so. And have you met a third of the world's population?" Once again she shook her head. "So how am I better than that?"

He was starting to hurt her hand but she didn't dare move. "Because about a third of the fucking population is all criminals. So that's a start." He just stared at her with those storm cloud colored eyes. "Do you want me to be mad? To hate you?"

He said nothing for a long while but put his hand on the side of her face. "You should."

She exhaled in disbelief. "No. I am a little angry with you for cheating actually beating the hell out of you comes to mind but I don't and I can never hate you. Jon I've been in love with you since I was eleven, I didn't understand it then, of course, I just knew you were meant to be in my life." She looked up at him. "Remember the night we met?"

He almost smiled. "How could I forget?"

"Well what you don't know is later when I was lying in bed thinking that I could have been killed or worse if you hadn't stopped me."

"Yeah, so I'm your hero?"

She smiled. "No and yes. You're my guardian angel Jon. You always have been from that night to beating the holy hell out of Randy Biggs in the eighth grade when he tried to rape me in the movie theater. And let's not forget almost killing Matt when he tried to stop me from leaving when I moved in with you."

He grinned. "That was fun. But what if I'm just a possessive asshole and not what you think I am?"

"Oh I know you are that! But my point is no matter what you've been there for me and yes like I said I want to almost kill you for cheating but that will go away. You are an idiot for sure but I love you. And actually I think that makes me an idiot. So maybe we belong together just for the simple fact that we are idiots when it comes the other."

Jon stared at her and stared right back into those blue blue pools. God she loved his eyes. He reached for her and she went to him. He ran his hand through her dark hair. Snowie rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him. He looked down and pressed a quick kiss to the tip of her nose. She wrinkled it and he laughed.

"What would I do without you?"

"You'd be fine, without me."

"Nah, Snow White I'd be dead without you."


End file.
